


Horatio Rovia

by VBabe16



Series: No Secrets in the Apocalypse [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, Headaches, Homophobia, M/M, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Nausea, Oral Sex, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Vomiting, graphic depictions of birth, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VBabe16/pseuds/VBabe16
Summary: Sequel to No Secrets in the Apocalypse, centers around Daryl's pregnancy and how he comes to terms with it.





	1. Ch. 1

It took Paul only five minutes to find Daryl. He'd come to know the hunter quite well in the last year. When Daryl was feeling vulnerable or caged, he hid. Sometimes he ran out into the forest and hid for several days. Sometimes he just needed to stay in bed in Paul's arms with no one to bother them. However, every once in a while, he would hide behind a house or building and curl up like a child and sob. He walked around the Barrington House to the back and sighed at the sight of Daryl with his knees to his chest. He walked over to him and knelt in front of him. 

“Daryl...” The hunter looked up at him and Paul felt his heart crush at the fear and uncertainty he saw. “Daryl, baby, what's wrong?”

“Can't do this...”

Paul reached and took hold of Daryl's hands. “Do what?”

“Have this baby...”

The scout bit his bottom lip. “Daryl... are you... do you want an abortion?”

The hunter sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “No. I don't.”

“Then, what's wrong?”

“... 'm scared, Paul.” Daryl whispered.

Paul scooted closer, sitting next to his hunter and holding him close. “Of having the baby? You don't need to be. I'm going to be here and Harlan's an OB, there's plenty of medical supplies-”

Daryl pushed him away and stood up, turning to face him. “We're in a fuckin zombie apocalypse, Paul! Do ya know how many times Judy's been in danger?! Do ya know how hard it is ta raise a baby when there's walkers 'n cannibals 'n who the fuck knows what else out there?! 'm fourty-five fuckin years old 'n 'm pregnant!”

Paul stood as well. “Daryl, calm down.” He reached for the hunter, but Daryl just stepped back. 

“No, Paul! I won't calm down!” 

The scout hugged him tightly, arms around Daryl's shoulders and petting his hair. “Shh, baby... it's alright.” Daryl was shaking and shivering in his arms. The hunter's hands slowly came up to his back, gripping his shirt and clutching him close. “Daryl, you won't be alone.” He slowly pulled back, hands going to Daryl's cheeks and looking into his eyes. “I'll be here. You're surrounded by family. We have an OB. Alexandria is safe. We haven't seen a walker in the surrounding forest in months. You, and this baby, will be safe.” He reached down, placing his hand over Daryl's abdomen. “I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. Alright?”

Daryl nodded slowly and drew the scout closer again. He nuzzled into Paul's shoulders, breathing deeply and slowly relaxing. “'m sorry...” A hand carded through his hair and he sighed softly. 

“It's okay, Daryl. I understand you're scared.” Paul whispered. “Come on, let's go home and take a nap. I'll talk to Rick and see about getting a bottle of those pre-natals.”

A few minutes later, Daryl was driving the motorcycle home, Paul's arms wrapped around him warmly, hands resting over his abdomen. They made it to Alexandria only a couple hours later, welcomed in by Eugene and Tara. Daryl parked his bike in their garage, the door shutting behind them. Paul climbed off as Daryl kicked the stand out. 

“Are you hungry?”

“Nah...” The man muttered. “Jus wanna take a bath 'n go ta sleep.” He walked into the kitchen, Paul close behind.

Paul wanted to say he should eat something, but he bit his tongue and nodded. “Alright. I'm going to go talk to Rick. I'll be home in a bit.” The scout kissed his lover warmly before leaving through the side door and making his way down the street. 

Daryl exhaled wearily, removing his shoes and then heading upstairs to their bedroom. He started the bath tub and then undressed, leaving his clothes on the floor and slowly sinking into the rising water. He was nauseous and tired. As soon as he finished his bath he was going to bed, walkers invading their walls be damned. 

The scout made it to Rick's house in no time. After taking a moment to figure out what to say, he reached up and knocked on the door. Carl answered it not too long after. “Hey, Carl. Is Rick home?”

“Yeah, he's in the kitchen.” The boy pointed over his shoulder, stepping aside to let Jesus in. 

“Thanks.” Jesus said, passing him and making his way to the kitchen where Michonne and Rick were cleaning guns. “Rick...”

The leader looked up and smiled. “Hey, back already?”

“Yeah.”

“Where's Daryl?” Michonne asked. I've been hoping to see the man and talk to him about building a baby crib.”

“... At home. He's... not feeling well.” Jesus turned his gaze on Rick, asking to speak with him in private. He didn't know how much Michonne knew about Daryl, and until the man wanted to announce it, he wasn't going to tell anyone.

Rick nodded. “I'm... going go talk with Jesus about something. I'll be back in a minute.” He stood up, kissing Michonne on the cheek and leading the scout to the back patio. He shut the door, giving them privacy. “Is he alright?”

Paul sighed, leaning against the railing and rubbing his gloved hands together. “I... I don't know, Rick. He's six weeks pregnant, and he's not taking it too well. I don't know how to console him.”

Rick nodded, the fear gripping his chest. “How are you taking it?”

“... I'm excited, Rick. I've always wanted kids, at least one. When the world ended and my boyfriend died, I didn't think I would ever get the chance to be a parent. Now the man I love is carrying my child and he's rejecting it.” When Rick chuckled softly, leaning next to him, Paul looked at him. “What's funny?”

“It's just... my situation is reversed. The woman I love is eight weeks pregnant and I'm the one rejecting it.” Rick whispered. Paul's eyes widened. “Just... keep it a secret, please. She wants to announce it at Judy's 1st birthday.”

Paul nodded in understanding, looking back down at his hands. “I came to see if Michonne had another bottle of prenatals.”

“She does, but we don't know how well they'll work. They're two months past their expiration. She wants to go out again and see if we can find some others in a pharmacy a couple days away.” Rick sighed. “I really don't want her going out there.”

Paul frowned. “... I'll go. Daryl needs them, too. I could take Abraham and Tara.”

Rick looked at him. “Are you sure? You want to leave Daryl alone?”

“He won't be alone. He'll have you and Michonne.” The scout said. “If I do this.... will you look in on him... make sure he's okay?”

“Of course. He's my brother... who's carrying my God-child.” The deputy smiled.

Paul nodded. “Okay... good.” He stood off the railing, pulling on his gloves. “I'll grab a couple maps, plan out a route and talk to Tara and Abraham.” Rick followed him back into the house and to the door. “Thanks, Rick.” The scout nodded to Carl, who was in the den with Judy, and left the house, making his way back home. 

 

“Yer leavin again?” Daryl asked, staring up at Paul from the bed. He'd just laid down when the scout walked in, looking nervous and worried. 

“If Tara and Abraham will go with me, yes. If not... I'd probably go anyways.” Paul whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Daryl, you and Michonne need those prenatal vitamins.”

“The ones Michonne brought back-”

“Two months past their expiration date. Rick doesn't think they'd work very well. This is your first pregnancy, we don't know how well your body is going to fair.” 

Daryl licked his lips, closing his eyes and rubbing his stomach, trying to will the nausea away. “How long would ya be gone?”

“A week, maybe? Rick said he would look in on you, make sure you're okay while I'm gone.” Paul whispered, petting Daryl's hair gently. “Need anything right now?”

“Nah, jus' wanna sleep.”

“Alright. I'm going to be downstairs in the den looking at some maps of the area.” Paul kissed his forehead before standing an leaving. 

Daryl didn't sleep. He laid there, one hand on his stomach and the thumb of his other hand in his teeth, gnawing away at his thumbnail. Another week without Paul around cracking jokes, smiling and teasing Daryl. The hunter rolled over onto his back, bringing his hands to rub at his face. He didn't want to be stuck in this damn house. He'd rather be out hunting or on a run. This damn baby wasn't going to ground him. He was going with Paul on that run and nothing was going to change his mind. As soon as he sat up to go downstairs, he felt that morning's breakfast trying to come up. 

“...” He grabbed a trashcan and bent over it, vomiting toast and water up into the plastic bag surrounding the metal bin.

Paul was bending over a map at the table in the den when footsteps alerted him to someone's presence. He blinked when he saw Daryl walking in. “Daryl, are you alright?”

“'m pregnant...” The man shrugged. He looked tired, and a bit pale, but ready for action. “'m goin wit ya.”

The scout stood straight, dropping the pencil he'd been using. “Where?”

“On the run.”

“Daryl, I don't-”

“No. Ya don't get ta decide fer me.” The hunter growled, stepping further into the room and looking down at the map. “.... I'll be careful. Ain't gonna do nothin ta.... harm the baby.”

Paul sighed. This wasn't going to be a battle he would win. “Alright. If it even seems like it's going to get dangerous, you will leave the area and get somewhere safe.” Honestly, part of him would rather Daryl stay home where it was safe, but a bigger part of him wanted to be able to watch the hunter and know where he was at all times. If he was gone and Daryl home alone, the hunter could easily go out hunting and fall of a cliff or get surrounded by walkers, or worse, people. 

“Jus' said I'd be careful, Hippie. I keep mah word.”

“I know, Daryl. I'm sorry. It's not just you I have to worry about now. You can handle yourself. I've seen it time and time again. There's a baby involved now, my baby.” He walked around the table and hesitated, unsure if Daryl wanted him touching his stomach. When the hunter didn't smack his hands away, he gently laid his hand over the very subtle protrusion of the hunter's belly. “When do you think it'll start moving?”

Daryl shrugged. “Judy didn't start movin til eighteen weeks. Lori said she'd been feeling her move around fourteen weeks, Judy's hands 'n legs jus weren't strong enough fer anyone outside ta feel.” He watched Paul, standing in front of him and looking at his stomach with such excitement and affection. “... Ya excited?”

“Yeah. I always wanted a family of my own. A loving husband, one or two kids, three dogs and a house near the forest.” Paul whispered, looking up at Daryl. “So far I've got the husband checked off on my list.” Daryl blushed and the scout chuckled, kissing him softly. “Michonne's going to tell everyone at Judy's 1st birthday in a couple weeks.” He paused. “When do you want to tell?”

“... Never if I can get 'way wit it. Think mah stomach will stay like it is?”

Paul laughed. “That's not how pregnancy works, Daryl. You're going to start showing very soon.” 

Daryl sighed. “I guess.... at the bonfire later this month? Wanna give everyone a chance to fawn over Michonne fer a bit.”

The scout smiled and kissed his cheek. “You're sweet, baby. Speaking of Michonne, I think she wants you to build a crib for her.”

“Shit, I ain't gonna have the energy ta build mah own crib. Poor kid's gonna sleep in a damn box like I did.”

“My baby is not sleeping in a box.” Paul nipped Daryl's bottom lip. He turned back to the table and pointed to a street on the map. “The pharmacy I want to go to has a Babies'R'Us across from it. If we take the Budget truck, we can bring back cribs, bassinets, strollers, clothes, blankets, toys... anything your heart desires for our baby. If we leave tomorrow morning, we can be there in two days. We can spend a day or two going through all the buildings down this street and be home in six days.”

Daryl nodded. “Ya talk ta Tara 'n Abraham, yet?”

“No. I was going to go tell Rick and Michonne about it before talking to anyone else.”

“A'ight, let's go talk ta them.” 

Paul followed him to the door where they pulled their shoes on and left the house. As they walked down the street, Daryl reached out and took his hand, holding it tightly. Paul smiled, holding his hand in return. They spoke to Rick and Michonne, who both agreed to the plan. Rick asked if Daryl was up for it and Daryl shrugged, saying he felt fine. Michonne looked between them. She knew something was going on, but she wasn't going to push for an answer. Rick or Daryl would tell her when one or both of them was ready. They talked to Tara next, who was totally up for it. Denise's birthday was coming up and she wanted to get her a gift, so a run was exactly what she wanted to do. Abraham was just as enthusiastic. He was feeling a little restless and needed to get out of the community. 

They left the next morning, after Daryl threw up. Paul made sure to pack plenty of water and some homemade granola bars that Eric had given them. Abraham drove the truck while Daryl and Paul sat in the back on some blankets. Daryl napped on and off, his head in Paul's lap, occasionally sitting up to sip on some water. It was fairly hot out today. Paul had wanted Daryl to sit up front where there was AC, but Daryl refused. He would be fine as long as he didn't get dehydrated. They stopped at a couple places along the way. A gas station that had some water bottles in the back. A convenience store with some chips and canned goods hidden in the manager's office. A weapons store that was empty save for a box of knives in the back. Paul had been very happy about that. 

They arrived at the pharmacy the next day. Paul gently shook Daryl awake and made him drink some water and eat a granola bar. When the door to the back of the truck opened, they both hopped down, Daryl's crossbow in hand. They followed Tara and Abraham to the pharmacy's door where the soldier banged on the door several times. They waited, Paul's eyes trained on the Babies'R'Us across the street. Tara noticed where he was staring and smiled. 

“Thinking about Maggie?” She asked. 

He nodded. He was thinking about all three of the pregnancies. Maggie still needed a crib as well. They'd found baby clothes and formula here and there, but she still needed a lot. He debated how he would be able to get three cribs, three bassinets and three strollers in the back without Abraham and Tara asking too many questions. 

“Got three walkers inside.” Abraham grumbled. “Everyone ready?” The other three nodded and he kicked the door in, backing away so the walkers would follow him out. He took out the first one, an arrow whizzing past his head and embedding in the head of the second walker. Tara took out the third. She and Paul dragged the corpses away while Abraham and Daryl started in, flashlights on and lighting the surrounding aisles. “Looks like it's been ransacked a couple times, but there's still plenty left for us ta take.”

Daryl helped him clear the rest of the building before taking his backpack off his back and grabbing several boxes of batteries. He saw Paul immediately go for the family planning section with his own bag. Abraham went for food while Tara went for other items, searching for a gift for her girlfriend. After grabbing a few other things, the hunter went to his lover to see what he found. 

“These prenatals expire in a few months.”

“S'better than nothin, ain't it?” Daryl asked, taking one and immediately opening it. Paul smiled, watching him take a pill out. 

“... How are you feeling?”

“Nauseous as fuck, got a headache.”

“Do you need to go wait outside?”

“Nah... rather stay by ya.” Daryl screwed the cap back on and tossed the bottle in his backpack. He noticed the lube and smirked, grabbing the three bottles on the shelf and stuffing them in his bag as well. Paul blushed a bit before standing, putting the other two bottles of prenatals in his bag. “What else ya find?”

“There's some diapers a little ways down the aisle.”

“I'mma go grab a basket. Should grab as many as we can.”

Paul nodded. “I'm gonna take a look in the back, maybe there's more prenatals that don't expire so soon.” He left Daryl to grab diapers and formula while he went to the back to look through the boxes back there. The shop must have just gotten a fresh shipment in, cause the back was full to the brim. He started going through them, putting canned foods, medicines and any baby items by the door. When Daryl finished down family planning, he brought the cart over and started packing the boxes into the basket. “Not the heavy ones, Daryl.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow at him, standing straight. “'m fine, Paul.”

“Daryl, the ba-”

Abraham walked over. “Find some good shit?”

Paul nodded, clearing his throat. “Yeah. Wanna help Daryl get those boxes to the truck? When we're done here, I want to head across the street.”

“Sure thing.” Abraham nodded, bending down to grab the box Daryl had been about to lift. “Jesus Christ, what's in this?” He asked, straining a bit.

“Laundry detergent.” Paul said, glaring at Daryl a bit. Daryl glared back, going instead for a box of soup. 

When the truck was almost half full, Paul put an end to going through the pharmacy. They chained the doors shut and then drove the truck across the street. 

“Daryl...”

The hunter grunted, glancing up at Paul from a bag of chips. 

“... You need to remember you have limits now. There are going to be certain things you won't be able to eat or drink... certain weight limits.” Paul whispered. They were in the back of the truck, but he still wanted to keep quiet. “There's a lot that can hurt the baby-”

“So, what? I should jus give up mah freedom, give up who I am cause I'm pregnant? Ain't happenin, Paul! I said I'mma be more careful! I'm not goin go up ta a walker 'n risk getting bit, or go up ta some asshole wit a gun 'n risk getting shot! I won't go out huntin by mahself! But I ain't gonna jus stop living mah life!”

“That's not what I'm asking, Daryl.” Paul crawled across the truck to sit next to the hunter. “I just ask that you rely on me to help, on the others to help. If I tell you not to do something, there's obviously a reason. If you ask me why, I will tell you. Please, just trust me to take care of you and the baby.” He reached over, placing a hand over Daryl's stomach. “This baby in here.... is our's. It was made from our love-”

Daryl snorted, lips quirking into an amused smile. “More like lust...”

Paul chuckled softly. “Lust, love... whatever you want to call it. It was made from us, Daryl. It's a little Dix-”

“It ain't havin mah last name, Paul. S'gonna have yer's.”

The scout blinked. “Mine? Why not both?”

“Cause... mah last name isn't worth shit.” Daryl whispered. He took a sip of the water, sweating a little bit. He could feel his stomach turning, want to throw up that pill he took. He was determined to keep it down, though. He wasn't eating a lot. He needed the baby to have the vitamins from the pills. 

“... Alright.” Paul shifted a little nervously. “Do you... want... my last name?”

Daryl froze, nearly choking on the water. He coughed a bit. “What?” The scout licked his lips and reached into his pocket. When his hand came back out, he was holding a black velvet box. Daryl stared at it, heart racing and throat closing up. “Paul... what is that?”

'Here goes nothing.' Paul thought and opened the box. 

It was dark in the truck, but Daryl could see the two golden wedding bands sitting in the little white cushion. The scout opened his mouth to speak, but the truck door opened suddenly. Tara stared at them, mouth slowly upturning into a wide smile. Abraham blinked at them. 

“Holy shit...” He smirked. “Has Daryl said 'yes', yet?”

Daryl's head snapped to them, eyes wide and cheeks blushing. He shoved Paul away and jumped out of the truck, heading up to the doors of the store. Paul let himself fall back on the truck's floor, glowering at the ceiling. 

“No... I hadn't even asked, yet.” He growled, slowly sitting up and glared at Abraham. He stood up and hopped out of the truck. He followed Daryl to the door, pocketing the ring box.


	2. Ch. 2

The Babies'R'Us had a lot more walkers in it than the pharmacy had. Paul never once left Daryl's side, but they ended up surrounded. With their backs to each other, they dispatched the five walkers, saving each other from the jaws of death multiple times. Tara and Abraham were a few feet away, working together as well to kill the other six. In the end, they killed eleven walkers. Staring down at the dead bodies, the stench of their rotting corpses, Daryl stepped away and leaned against a wall, throwing up all the water and chips he'd ate. 

Tara and Abraham raised eyebrows at the hunter. He'd never once been bothered by the sights and smells of the dead. Paul walked up to him, rubbing his back and pulling his hair away from his face. When the hunter was finished, he panted, spitting a couple times. Paul reached into his bag for a bottle of water and Daryl took slow sips, leaning against the wall a bit more. The scout stroked his hair a bit. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah... 'm good.”

Paul nodded and turned to Tara and Abraham. “You guys start collecting some bottles and formula We're going to look at some cribs and clothes.” 

The two nodded and left for the formula aisle while Daryl and Paul walked to the back to look at cribs. There was three different displays and while Paul picked a couple boxes for Maggie and Michonne, Daryl walked up to an undisturbed display of a Graco Suri convertible crib, dark espresso in color with blue and grey fox, deer and bear patterned blankets and mobile. Swallowing thickly, he rubbed his hand over the blanket hanging off the crib, feeling the soft fleece under his calloused skin. He hates this. 

He hates feeling so damn weak and vulnerable, needing Paul to take care of him and protect him. Was Paul really just protecting him or was he merely trying to protect the baby he now carries? Paul loves him, he knows that. Paul would always protect him if he needed it. This baby in his belly makes him feel and think things he never thought he would experience. His hands gripped the blanket tightly. This crib would look perfect in the light blue room of their house. He could imagine it against the wall between the two windows. 

A hand on his back startled him. “Daryl, are you alright?” Tara asked softly. She looked at the fox blanket in his hands and smiled. “This is so cute! I bet Maggie would love it!”

“Ain't fer Maggie...” Daryl whispered. 

Tara blinked up at him. “Is someone else pregnant?”

“... Nah... was jus....” He licked his lips. “Nothin...” He set the blanket down and walked away.

Paul walked up beside Tara and the woman looked at him. “Is he okay?”

The scout shook his head. “He'll be fine. Was he looking at this blanket?”

Tara nodded. “I thought maybe he was thinking about Maggie, but he said he wasn't. He had this... weird look on his face, though.”

“Weird look?”

“Yeah... like he was warring with himself or something... y'know?”

Paul took the blanket in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over the fleece. “Yeah... I know what you mean. He's been warring with himself for a while now.” He smiled. Of course Daryl would go for woodland critters. He briefly wondered if Daryl immediately went for a boy's blanket because he thought the baby would be a boy. “Tara, would you help me with this?”

She blinked. “Who's it for?”

“It's a secret. Go find this mobile, blanket and crib sheets for me. I'm going to find the box with the crib and take it to the truck. Put them in a separate pile from the others.” He set the blanket down and walked to the back wall where the boxes of cribs were. Tara shrugged and went to hunt down the items. 

While Paul was picking out the crib that Daryl had chosen, Daryl went to look at bassinets. He passed a display and stopped, looking at the swing that seemed very high tech. It ran off electricity, but had a place for batteries as well. There was three boxes on the shelf under it, along with batteries, the mobiles and extra packs of the padding. He grabbed a nearby cart and stacked the three boxes on it along with all twelve battery packs, six pads and three mobiles. He took them out to the truck and stacked them together. Paul already had two cribs and three strollers on the truck. They were all stroller/car seat combinations.

He sighed and looked at what all Tara and Abraham had gotten. There was at least ten boxes of formula for newborn to six months along with six pack of bottles from new born to six months. It would last them a while. They wouldn't have to make a run for baby food for some time, so that was a good thing. He bit his bottom lip. What if his or Michonne's baby came too early? The fear nearly crippled him. He turned and jumped out of the truck, making his way back inside. He went to the formula and found some for preemie babies as well as some bottles. Once those were in the trucks, he grabbed the basket and went to the clothing. 

He grabbed clothes for boys and girls, new born and preemie and then all the way up to six months. He remembered Judy grew out of her clothes very fast. He hoped Michonne might have a girl so these clothes wouldn't sit around gathering dust. The thought stopped him. Why is he so determined to have a boy? He could have a girl and Michonne could have a boy. He shrugged. Either way, he hoped the clothes would get used.

Paul spotted the hunter looking at baby clothes, so he waved Tara to follow him, putting his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet as they passed. They get the crib and its accessories on the truck and Paul covered it with a tarp. If Daryl ended up having a girl, they would just make a run back out here. He went back in a grabbed some extra blankets and sheets, choosing what he would believe Michonne, Maggie and Daryl would like. He then grabbed a bunch of spit-up rags, bibs and pacifiers, putting them all in a basket and rolling it out to the truck. Which is getting quite full now. 

He stared into the truck debating. They had pretty much everything they needed and still had a couple shops to look into. They could lock up the baby store with the other chain and come back in a few months. He nodded to himself and went inside to talk to the others. Daryl had one more basket full of things that they loaded up. Abraham locked the doors with the chain and they drove to the next store on Jesus' list. It was a clothing store that had been ransacked multiple times, but still had plenty left for them to take. With the truck nearly full, they drove away from the city and parked in some trees to sleep the rest of the night.

Alone once again, Paul watched as Daryl tried to eat another granola bar. He fingered the ring box in the pocket of his trench coat, feeling the velvet against the leather of his glove. He could hear Abraham snoring in the cab up front and Tara probably listening to her music. He sighed and closed his eyes, debating with himself. 

“Paul...”

The scout opened his eyes again and looked at the man across from him. “Yes, Daryl?”

The hunter hesitated, then stood up and walked over to Paul and sat next to him, pressing up close. The scout smiled, reaching to hold Daryl's hand. “E-Earlier... was... before Abraham and Tara interrupted... was ya... tryin ta propose?”

Paul nodded. “Yes, Daryl. I was.” He took the box out again and opened it. Daryl turned on a little flash light and put the beam on the rings, staring at them. 

“Ya... wanna marry me?”

The scout smiled. “Yes, Daryl. I do.”

“Cause'a the baby? Ya wanna 'do right by' me?”

“What? No... Daryl, it's not because of the baby that I want ta marry you.” Paul closed the ring box and set it down, turning to face the hunter. “I've been carrying these rings around for two months, waiting for the right time to propose. The baby doesn't change anything... well, it changes a lot, but not my feelings for you.”

“Ya thought bein in the middle of a run is a good time?”

“... No, but, anything can happen on a run. I didn't want you or I to die without you knowing how I feel.”

“Paul, I know how ya feel. Ya love me-”

“Deeply, Daryl.” Paul leaned closer, kissing his hunter softly. “I love you so much it hurts to be away from you. Sometimes when you sleep, I watch you and wonder how you'll surprise me next. I think... would we have met in the world before and fallen just as deeply in love as we are now? I've never felt like this before, Daryl. I know people already consider us married, but... I want to look at you and know you wear a ring, that you have my last name.”

Daryl blushed, looking down. Daryl Rovia. It sent his heart aflutter. Paul was staring at him, eyes bright with love and affection. The hunter swallowed thickly. 

“We don't need a big wedding, Daryl. We can just go to Father Gabriel and have him marry us in private.”

“Would want Rick there...”

Paul smiled. Of course Daryl would want his brother there. “I think he would kill me if I said no to him being a part of your wedding. We could have it in our backyard, wearing our best clothes that have no holes, dirt or blood on them. Judy could carry our rings to us, Carl would carry Judy, of course.”

Daryl nodded, biting his bottom lip. “... Ya gonna ask me?”

The scout blinked. Daryl wanted him to actually ask him. Nervously, he picked the box back up and opened it. “Daryl... will you marry me?”

The hunter licked his lips. “.... Yeah.” He rasped softly. 

Paul grinned widely, he took the bigger ring out of the box and slid onto Daryl's finger. The hunter watched him, vaguely remembering the scout wrapping a blade of grass around that same finger a few months earlier. He doesn't remember seeing Paul drop the grass. He smirked shyly. Lips met his warmly, sliding together as their tongues met. The hunter brought his hand up to the back of Paul's neck, holding their lips together. Paul slowly pulled away, resting their foreheads together and panting softly. He laid his head on Daryl's shoulder and fell asleep.

Daryl looked down at the ring on his finger. Before the world ended, he hoped he would someday be married. After the world ended, he never even dreamed he would be married. Now, he had a man who loved him, a baby in his belly and a ring on his finger. He sighed, tilting his head to rest it on Paul's. He closed his eyes and placed his hand over Paul's on his stomach. He fell asleep quite easily that night. 

 

Two days later they were pulling back into Alexandria's gates and up to Olivia's house. Daryl and Paul hopped out as Rick walked up. The leader nodded subtly to Paul, who smiled and nodded back. Everyone came over to start helping unload. While Daryl was busy, Paul pulled Rick and Aaron aside and they gathered the crib and blankets that Daryl had wanted, but didn't take. The three men carried them away quickly to the house and into the light blue room. 

“How's he doing?” Rick asked as they started setting up the nursery. 

Paul looked around, happy that Rick and Aaron had gotten the big bed out and emptied the shelves. “He's alright. I think he's slowly starting to accept that he's with child. Emptying the truck will keep him busy long enough for us to get the nursery set up.” He set the crib box down and got started putting it together. Rick helped him while Aaron started hanging baby clothes and putting stuffed animals and books on the shelves. A couple hours later, Aaron was helping them get the crib put together when the front door opened. 

“Paul?” Daryl called from downstairs.

Paul's head shot up from looking down at the instructions. “Shit! The crib's not done! One of you go distract him!”

Rick stood up and left the room, shutting the door. He walked to the stair case and looked down at the hunter. Daryl raised an eyebrow up at him. 

“Ya'll havin a party up there that I wasn't invited ta?” He smirked. 

Rick grinned a bit. “He's... doing something for you and sent me to distract you.” He started down the stairs. 

“Do I need ta be scared?”

Rick stopped at the bottom, hands on his hips. “Have you accepted the baby, yet?” At Daryl's hesitant expression, the man shook his head. “I don't blame you, Daryl, I really don't. I haven't accepted Michonne is pregnant, either. But... we don't really have a choice, do we?”

“... Well... ya could always run away... I can't.”

“I'm not leaving Michie.” Rick whispered. “Can't do that again... did it to Lori and it nearly killed me.” Upstairs, Paul let out a swear and Rick smirked. He remembered putting Carl's crib together. “Come on, let's go outside.”

“Ta the backyard... wanna tell ya somethin.” Daryl glanced up the staircase before making his way into the kitchen and through the backdoor. 

Daryl grabbed a bottle of water when they passed the fridge. It was hot out and if Paul caught him outside with a water in hand, there would be hell to pay. The backyard wasn't overly big. In a corner by the fence some tomatoes and potatoes were growing. On the porch was a few chairs. Rick and Daryl sat next to each other in silence for a few minutes, listening to the wind and the wild life. 

“.... Paul proposed.”

Rick's eye brows shot up and he looked at his brother. “What..?”

“We want Father Gabriel ta marry us here in the back yard... want ya, Carl, Judy 'n Michonne ta be there.”

The leader drew his eyes to Daryl's left hand and saw the golden band. “... Okay.” He said with a small smile. “Just let me know when.”

Daryl nodded. “'Kay...” They sat in silence again, Daryl occasionally taking a drink of water. 

“...” Rick glanced over at the hunter. “Y'know... you'll make a good father.” He whispered. Daryl tensed, swallowed thickly and looked over at his brother. “You will. You're patient... sometimes... you're caring, you provide for your family... with Paul, you'll both raise a child you can be proud of.” He reached over and placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder. “You're nothing like Merle, or your father... and if you ever need help, you have family around you willing to give advice or babysit so you can take a break.”

Daryl nodded, remaining silent. He licked his lips, looking down at the ring on his finger. He sighed and nodded again. “I hope so.”

The door opened and Paul stepped out, a little sweaty and red in the face. “Baby... come look.” he panted. 

The hunter raised an eyebrow at him. “The hell ya been doin?”

Paul grinned widely. “Just come look!” He grabbed Daryl's hand and led him into the house and upstairs.

Rick stood and followed them through the kitchen and up the stairs. Paul stopped by the nursery door, nearly vibrating with his excitement. He opened the door and let Daryl walk in first. Daryl stopped just inside the doorway, seeing the espresso colored crib against the wall between the two windows. The mobile was attached, turning and playing a soft lullaby. The gray, white and blue forest critter blanket rested along the front rail with a matching crib sheet around the mattress. A gray stuff fox rested in one of the corners. The room had matching colored dresser and changing table along the wall to the right. The wall to the left had a book shelf with books and other stuffed animals decorating it. The swing Daryl had chosen was in the corner.

“Paul...” Damn hormones. Daryl was crying slowly approaching the crib and touching the blanket gently. 

Paul followed him in, bringing a hand to his back. Rick smiled and shut the door, giving them privacy. He went downstairs and left the house, walking down the street to his own house. 

“Do you like it?” The scout whispered. Daryl nodded, too emotional to say anything. Paul hugged him from behind, hands resting over the hunter's belly. “Our baby deserves everything. We're not going to let this world stop it from having a good life. We'll teach it to be strong, caring but cautious.” The hunter nodded, leaning back against him. 

 

The next week, they went to Hilltop to deliver the baby items they'd gotten for Maggie. She was happy, crying with joy and nearly bouncing off the walls as Rick and Glenn put the crib together in one of the Barrington House rooms. After helping everyone unload the truck, Paul brought Daryl over to Harlan's trailer and knocked on the door. Dr. Carson answered not too long after. He smiled. 

“Here for another sonogram?”

Paul nodded. “Yes, we'd like to hear the baby's heart beat.” Daryl frowned, looking around to make sure no one was listening in on them. When Harlan stepped aside, Paul brought Daryl inside.

Daryl sighed and laid himself on the table again, drawing his shirt up. The doctor brought the sonogram machine over and poured some gel over the hunter's stomach. He put the wand against the skin and pressed down, searching for the baby. 

“There it is...” He hit a few buttons and the room was filled with the sound of a heart beat. 

Paul smiled. “Is that...?”

“Yup. That is your baby's heart beat.” Harlan smiled, keeping the wand where it was pressed against Daryl's stomach. The hunter swallowed thickly, staring at the little bean on the sonogram's screen and listening to the rhythmic sound. “It's a good strong heart beat, very clear.” He took a few measurements. “The size looks good. The baby is right where it needs to be.” He looked down at Daryl. “You seem to have lost weight, however.”

Paul nodded. “He's not holding down a lot of food, and he's throwing up the prenatals.”

Dr. Carson nodded. “That's not too uncommon. The morning sickness should subside soon as will the vomiting. Try crushing the pill into some oatmeal or soup and take it that way. It won't be as effective if it's in pill form, but at least the baby will be getting some of it. Once you're able to eat better, start taking it in pill form.” Daryl nodded, still staring at the sonogram's screen. Harlan printed off a couple pictures and handed them to Paul.

Daryl was still looking at the images as they left the trailer. “This is really happenin...”

The scout nodded, hand on Daryl's lower back and leading him to the house. “Yes, it is. Are you... going to run off again?”

“... Nah.” The hunter smiled a bit. “Rick... he helped me realize I ain't nothin like Merle'r mah dad... 'n 'm gonna have a lot of help wit this baby.”

Paul smiled. “Yes, you will. I bet Tara and Denise or Aaron and Eric would love to baby sit occasionally.”

The hunter nodded and looked up, seeing Rick approach them. “Rick...”

Rick smiled. “Did you get a sonogram done?” He looked down as Daryl handed him a picture. “This is your baby?”

The scout nodded. “Harlan says it's just the right size and the heart beat is strong.”

The leader nodded, handing the picture back. “Congratulations, brother.” He put his hands on his hips. “I just talked with Glenn. He said there's some assholes out there that have been threatening Hilltop if they don't start getting food.”

Paul frowned. “Bandits?”

Rick nodded. “Glenn and Maggie won't negotiate, but Gregory is starting to break. He wants to negotiate. He says they come by at least two or three times a week. They might be here tomorrow. So I was thinking we could stick around a day or two and see if they come again.”

Daryl nodded. “'m fine wit that.”

It made Paul nervous. Bandits tended to be very cruel and aggressive. If one of them got a hold of Daryl, some how found out about his body...

“Ain't goin home, Paul.” Daryl growled. “I know exactly what yer thinkin, 'n I'll be fine. We got plenty of family 'ere.”

Paul sighed and nodded. “Alright. We'll stay as well.” He smiled and turned to Daryl. “As soon as we get back to Alexandria, though... we're getting married.” At Daryl's blush and nod of agreement, he kissed him gently. “Let's go get something to eat.” He took Daryl's hand and they followed Rick back to the house for dinner.


	3. Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG This chapter took forever! I couldn't focus worth a shit! 
> 
> Alex and Max are my OCs. I normally don't like adding OCs into fanfic, but I needed a villain and I hate Negan. I will probably never use Negan unless just mentioned or very brief, like in TMatS.

Paul hadn't been kidding when he said that as soon as they returned to Alexandria, they would be getting married. They ran into Father Gabriel as they were walking to their house and Jesus struck up a conversation with him, leading up to asking him to marry them. Daryl crossed his arms, eyebrow raised as he listened to their conversation. Paul was always very polite, nodding to show he's listening and smile or laughing at appropriate times. Daryl doesn't understand how he does it. He hated making small talk. He always made sure to get straight to the point. So, when he started getting nauseous, he growled. 

“Can ya marry us?”

Father Gabriel blinked and turned his wide, shocked us to Daryl. “I'm sorry... what?”

Paul glared at Daryl a bit, but cleared his throat. “We... would like you to marry us. If that's something you're comfortable doing.”

The priest smiled then. “Of course! I have no problem with it! Just let me know when.”

“Sunset at our place in the backyard.” Daryl grabbed Paul's hand and started walking to the house. 

“Daryl, that was very rude.” The scout sighed, but complied and held Daryl's hand as they walked.

“Paul, 'm nauseous 'n dizzy. I don't give a fuck right now.” He ignored the worried gaze Paul gave him. 

“I'm sorry, baby, you should've said something.” Paul opened the door to their house. “Do you want to try to eat something? I think Carol brought some apples by.” He took his shoes and jacket off, putting them in their proper places along with his gloves and beanie. Daryl did the same, grunting that he usually hates apples, but they actually sounded pretty damn good. Paul chuckled. “Sounds like the cravings might be starting. Go lay down, I'll cut up an apple and bring you some.” He kissed the hunter's cheek and walked into the kitchen. 

Daryl watched him go before making his way upstairs. Rather than laying down, he went into his closet and looked through his clothes to find something suitable to get married in. As his hand landed on a dark shirt, he faltered. He was getting married in a few hours. He was getting married, taking another man's name and having his baby. Holy shit. He swallowed thickly and grabbed a pair of black jeans that had no holes and no stains. He tossed them on the bed and then went through the dresser for a shirt. He found a black shirt, also clean and no holes, and tossed it on the bed as well.

Paul soon walked in, carrying a plate of apples. He smiled, seeing the clothes on the bed. “Picking out your outfit..?”

The hunter blushed a bit. “... Yeah.” He sat on the bed and laid them out. “Do ya like it?”

The scout walked closer, handing the place over and looking over the outfit. “With your vest, it'll look amazing.”

He grabbed the outfit and hung it back up so it wouldn't wrinkle and then looked through his own. He grabbed a pair of dark brown cargo pants and one of his white shirts and held them up. “How's this?”

Daryl looked up from an apple slice, looking quite happy. “The hell'd ya put on these apple slices? Fuckin delicious...”

Paul smiled widely. “Just a bit of sugar. You're adorable, Daryl.” He said as Daryl ate another piece. He hung the clothes back up and walked over to the bed. “How're you feeling?”

Daryl shrugged. “Nausea is goin 'way.”

“Good! Cause I'm making spaghetti tonight.” The scout leaned over and kissed him softly, licking the sugar and juice from the apples off his lips. “Delicious.” He kissed Daryl's cheek and stood. “Take a shower, I'm going to go tell Rick to get ready for the ceremony.”

Daryl watched him leave and finished the last apple slice. He took the plate downstairs and washed it off before going into the bathroom to take a shower. He washed himself up thoroughly and smiled when Paul came into the room. He grinned as the scout undressed and step into the shower. 

“All nice and clean?” 

“Yeah...” Daryl rasped, leaning back against him. 

 

Paul smiled. “Good.” He slid a hand along Daryl's baby bump, kissing his neck. “It's slowly getting bigger. In a few months, you'll be-”

“Don't say it... fuck, everyone's gonna be lookin at me... ain't gonna be able ta hunt 'r go on runs...”

The scout bit his bottom lip. “Daryl-”

“Shit, sorry... 'm tryin not ta be so negative.”

Paul smiled. “It's okay, baby.” He kissed Daryl's shoulder, hand still rubbing over his belly. “Be patient with yourself and don't stress. It's bad for you and the baby.” He turned Daryl around and leaned up to kiss him. “Go get dressed while I shower and then I'll make us some tea.”

Daryl nodded and left the shower. He got dressed and looked out the window to the backyard, watching Carol and Michonne decorate. As he buttoned his shirt up, he saw a shadow in the trees just over the fence. He squinted and saw the flash of a gun. 'Shit!' He grabbed his crossbow from the closet and ran downstairs to yank his shoes on. Daryl climbed over the fence, dropping down on his feet, one hand over his belly. “Sorry, baby...” He murmured and searched the area around him. He saw movement to the right and followed it, silent and deadly. 

Paul stepped out of the shower. “So, for our honeymoon I was thinking about going to that cabin a few miles away.” He dried his hair and stepped into the room. “We could take some.... Daryl?” He looked around the room. “Where'd you go?” He walked into the closet and saw the crossbow gone and sighed. “... Why?” He hurriedly got dressed and grabbed his knives.

 

The hunter followed his prey for nearly an hour, coming across a few walkers, until they came to a road. He hid behind a tree, watching the man kneel down at a car and pop open the trunk with a crowbar. He squinted, inching closer, footsteps silent on the forest floor. As he gazed into the trunk, he saw a man tied up and gagged. His eyes widened. 

“Be quiet it now, Alex... big brotha's gonna take care'a ya.” The bald man smirked. “Blake ain't never gonna find you.” The man in the trunk shook his head, dark, dirty locks sticking to his skin from sweat. 

Daryl assessed the situation. These two were family it seemed, so he didn't want to just put an arrow through the bald man's head, but the man in the trunk was in distress. This man was at Alexandria's walls, though. He growled softly and stepped away from the tree, aiming his crossbow at the man. 

“'ey!”

The bald man turned, gun coming up and aiming at Daryl. “Back off, asshole!”

Daryl stopped a few feet away. “What was ya doin at the walls?”

He glared. “How long ya been followin me?”

“Answer the question, asshole.” The hunter glanced at the man in the trunk, noting the fear in his blue eyes, but he could see the subtle movement of his hands. “What're ya doin wit 'im?”

“He's mah baby brotha so it ain't none'a yer business. As fer bein near the walls... that's also none'a yer business.” He smirked. 

“I got family in them walls, so that makes it mah business. Now tell what ya's doin 'n I won't release this arrow.”

“Really? Ya think an arrow's faster than a bullet. I can jus put this bullet right 'tween yer eyes and be done wit this.”

The man in the trunk spit out the gag and moved slowly, gripping the rope tightly between both hands. Daryl smirked. “Mah arrows are very fast.” The man in the trunk lunged at the bald man, the rope going around his neck and pulling tight. Daryl surged forward, grabbing the gun before it could go off and draw walkers. 

The bald man reached for the other man's arms. “A... Al...ex... bas-tard...”

“Ain't yer family, Max!” Alex growled and shoved Max away. Max stumbled, falling to the asphalt. The younger man climbed out of the trunk, grabbing a knife and Hoyt Formula Factor Bow with a quiver of arrows. 

“Alex...” Max coughed, slowly getting up. “If ya leave.... we're gonna come after ya.”

“Ain't scared'a yer Hell Raisers, Max!” Alex spat.

Max smirked. “Ya should be... they're comin... can't be too far off now. They're comin back from that Hilltop place taday so's we can threaten them other people.”

Daryl stood off to the side, watching the two brothers argue, but when Max mentioned Hilltop, he growled. “What other people?”

“Yer so called family behind them walls. Bet yer a bunch'a weak pussies-” Daryl's fist met Max's cheek and the men fell back over. 

“Jus try 'n threaten us, you'll wish ya'd never came near us!”

The sound of bikes alerted Alex and he grabbed Daryl's arm. “We gotta go! Take me ta yer leader 'n I'll explain everythang!”

Daryl looked at him then nodded. He looked up and saw the sun setting. “Shit! 'm s'posed ta be getting married!” He yelled and started off through the trees, smirking when Alex followed and kept up easily. He had a feeling he and this boy were going to get along well.

 

“Where's Daryl?” Rick asked as he stepped onto the back porch.

Paul sighed, arms crossed and staring at Father Gabriel standing under an arbor. “I don't know. He left a couple hours ago with his crossbow. I figured he just got nervous and had to go clear his head. I'd hoped he'd be back by now.”

The leader smiled. “He'll be back, don't worry. He's not going to leave you.” 

The scout looked down at his hand, holding the two wedding bands. “I hope so...” 

A rattling at the fence startled them and they both gaped as Daryl, dirty with leaves in his hair, a couple tears in his pants and a bit of blood on his shirt from walkers, pushed himself up over the top and then dropped down to the ground, followed by a younger man. They both sat there, panting and smiling a bit. 

“Daryl.... what the hell?” Michonne asked. “You're late to your own wedding! Who's he?”

Paul smiled and chuckled. “It's alright Michonne. It wouldn't be Daryl if he wasn't late and dirty.” He stepped down off the porch and crossed the yard, kneeling to his fiancee. “What happened?”

“I seen a shadow outside the fence, went ta go check it out... came across this guy named Max 'n his brother, Alex here.” Daryl stood slowly. “Sorry... know ya wanted me ta be clean 'n shit.”

Paul stood as well, smiling warmly. “Daryl... I'd marry you if you were covered in walker guts and hadn't showered in days.”

Alex stood as well, watching them from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help thinking of his own lover, lost somewhere in a world of the dead.

Daryl blushed a bit, but smiled. “Well... shall we get married?” He said and took Paul's hand, leading him to the arbor. “Rick, soon as we're done 'ere Alex has some thangs ta tell us.”

Rick nodded and side-eyed Alex, who remained by the fence. Father Gabriel smiled and opened his bible and started reading a passage. Michonne stood next to Rick, hugging his arm while Carl held Judy and Carol stood on Rick's other side. Paul and Daryl held hands, staring into each others eyes while Gabriel read to them. 

“Do you, Daryl Dixon, take Paul 'Jesus' Rovia to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til' death do you part?”

Daryl swallowed thickly, taking Paul's ring and sliding it on his finger. “I do...” He rasped. 

“Do you, Paul 'Jesus' Rovia, take Daryl Dixon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?”

The scout smiled widely, sliding Daryl's ring onto his finger. “I do!”

Gabriel smiled. “I now pronounce you man and man, you may kiss your husband.”

Jesus grabbed the back of Daryl's head and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Daryl grinned, wrapping his arms around Paul's waist and hugging him close, kissing back just as deep. Their small audience clapped and cheered as they parted. Gabriel smiled. 

“May I present Paul... and Daryl... Rovia!”

After a small bout of congratulations, everyone adjourned into the den where Alex set his weapons down. Carol helped Paul pass out bottles of water, even giving one to Alex who downed nearly half the bottle. 

“So... your brother... he's the leader of these Hell Raisers?” Rick asked. “The ones that have been threatening Hilltop?”

“Yeah... Max has always been an asshole... ran 'way from 'im when I's 21, was under witness protection from 'im fer ten years. When the turn happened, I'd hoped he'd rotted in maximum prison, but... he survived somehow. I ran inta 'im a couple months back 'n he... well... he kidnapped me from mah family pretty much. Threatened ta kill each 'n every one'a 'em if I didn't come wit 'im.” Alex leaned back against the table, arms crossed. He was small, probably only 5'5”, a little underweight, but his muscles were well-defined. “The ones he calls his generals 'r jus' old buddies from the biker gang he had before he went ta prison.”

“How many are in his group?” Michonne asked, now holding a cooing Judy.

Alex shrugged. “It's hard ta say... they're all scattered 'bout. Threatenin' communities, groups, people they run inta and scavenging anythang they can find.” He took another drink from his water. “Max is violent, aggressive, homophobic 'n racist... he's a cop killer, psychopathic maniac.... but his Hell Raisers... they ain't bad. They're jus scared'a 'im, they do what he says so they'll live. Ya don't follow orders, yer dead. In mah opinion... someone takes out Max, the rest'a them will either scatter, or regroup, find a new leader 'n go bout their own business.”

Daryl observed this archer. They had a lot in common. They both grew up in a biker gang with a violent brother, wanting only to be happy and have a real home. “Yer family... any idea where they are?”

Alex looked down at his bottle, fiddling with the cap. “Nah... ain't seen them in two months. Don't even know... if he's alive.” 

Paul stepped up to him, putting his hand on his shoulder, offering silent comfort. “We have an extra bedroom here, you can stay with us if you want.”

The archer nodded. “Soon as Max is gone... I'm gonna go find mah family.”

The front door swung open suddenly and Eugene ran in. “Rick... there is a very pissed off looking redneck knocking on the gate. He is threatening to scalp me and feed me my penis if I don't bring him his baby brother.”

Alex sighed. “That's Max.” He drank the rest of the bottle and tossed it in the trash nearby. “Ya better go ta him, he ain't above crashin that car inta yer gate.”

Rick growled a bit and stormed out of the house, quickly followed by everyone else. The leader climbed up the ladder to the guard tower and looked down at the bald man and the five bikers behind him. “Shut the hell up! Are you trying to bring walkers down on us?”

Max glared up at him. “Ain't worried 'bout them dead bastards! I want mah baby brother!”

“He ain't here, asshole! Leave!” Rick kept his hand on the python against his hip. 

“I know he's 'ere! He ran off wit that otha bastard! The redneck wit the crossbow!”

While Max yelled up a storm arguing with Rick, Paul and Michonne came up with a plan. Paul, Daryl, Michonne, Tara, Abraham and Carl would sneak over the fence and surrounded them, guns locked and loaded. 

“Ya better send 'im out 'ere 'r I'm crashing this car through the gate!” 

Rick smirked down at him. “Make one move and every single one of you will be riddled with bullets.”

Four clicks echoed around the bikers. Max turned and glared at the four guns and single arrow aimed at them. He growled and stepped toward Daryl, but a knife embedding in the ground at his feet stopped him. Paul glared at him, holding a second knife in his hand. 

“One more move toward him and this bullet goes in your brains.” The scout growled. 

“Turn and leave.” Michonne said. “None of us are above using our weapons. We will do everything it takes to protect this community and Hilltop.”

The five bikers looked fairly nervous, glancing around at each other and then at Max. 

“Better listen ta them, Max.” Alex said, notching an arrow and aiming it at his brother. “I ain't goin anywhere wit ya.”

Max glared up at him. “Yer a shit baby brother...”

“Yer a shit big brother... ya always have been.”

The bald man whistled and got in the car. The five bikers revved their engines and rode away, followed by the old Buick. Eugene waited until they were long gone before opening the gate to let the others in. Alex put the arrow back in the quiver on his back. 

“That won't be the last of 'im. He'll wait 'til the others come back from their missions 'n bring 'em all here. I hope yer prepared.” He climbed down the ladder, dropping down the last two rungs. He turned to Daryl. “Never thanked ya fer savin me back there.”

Daryl shrugged, crossbow on his back and holding the strap with both hands. “How long ya done archery?”

Alex shrugged, looking down at his bow. “Since I can 'member... mah parents died when I's real young. Max raised me... well... more like the other bikers raised me. One taught me ta track 'n hunt. Since we didn't have a lotta money, we either stole food 'r hunted it down. Never stayed in one place fer too long cause Max was a wanted murderer.”

“Does Max have a place where his bikers can to regroup?” Paul asked, arms crossed. 

“Yeah. S'about six hours ride from here. He calls it his Area 51, but s'really jus a church he converted inta a fortress.”

“How are his defenses?” Rick came to stand next to him, hands on his hips. 

“Ten foot electric barbed wire fence that runs off a gasoline generator surrounds the church in a fifty foot radius. He has walkers chained ta cement blocks in the ground every foot surrounding the fence. He feeds 'em his victims ta keep 'em from starvin 'n getting weak.”

“Did ya get a look at his armory?” Abraham crossed his arms, rubbing his chin in thought. 

Alex looked around at them. “... Ya can't seriously be considerin goin after Max.”

Rick and Daryl shrugged, speaking at the same time. “Aint' never had a problem with confrontation.” They glanced at each other, sharing a smirk.

“Look... I know I said his men are weak, but they'll do anythang he says. He tells them ta kill ya, they will without hesitation ta save their own lives. It won't matter ta them if yer married 'r 'ave kids 'r if yer pregnant... they will kill ya.” When Alex's eyes dropped down to Michonne's belly, she stepped back, hand going to the baby bump.

“How do we know we can trust you?” Carl glared at him, stepping in front of Michonne. “What if this is all a ploy to find out our defense and how many people we have

Alex looked down at him, smirking a bit. “You don't. Gotta take risks sometimes kid. I'mma jus let ya know right now, I ain't a bad guy. I ain't 'ere ta kill yer mom 'n dad. I'm 'ere ta kill mah brother... with 'r without yer help.”

Rick shook his head. “We'll help you, but we've gotta strike before the rest of his men regroup with him. Can you take us to his Area 51?” 

Alex nodded. “Yeah, no problem.”

“Think we should scout first, find out how many'a his men are there 'n then we can plan for how much ammo 'n how many people ta take.” Daryl stepped closer to Rick. “Can't leave Alexandria 'n Hilltop unprotected, goin in blind would be a bad idea.”

Rick nodded in agreement. “Paul, go with Alex. Get a good look at his defenses and how many men he has. When you get back, we'll plan for a surprise attack.”

Paul glanced at Daryl, biting his bottom lip. He nodded, however, and walked away with Alex. The hunter watched them go before glaring at Rick. “Why ain't I goin?”

“You heard Alex, Daryl... they won't care if you have a husband or if you're pregnant, they'll kil you. I won't you to stay here with Michonne.”

“WHAT?!” Both Daryl and Michonne yelled. 

Rick held his hands up as they both started protesting. “Daryl, Jesus would agree with me on this. He would want you to stay. Besides, I need you both here to protect Alexandria in case Max sends his men here while the rest of us are gone.”

“S'bullshit!” Daryl growled and stormed away. His husband and family were going into battle without him to watch their backs and make sure they got home safely.

Michonne stepped closer to Rick. “Rick-”

“Michie, I know what you're going to say-”

“No... I agree with you.”

The leader blinked and looked down at her. “What?”

“... You're right. Someone needs to stay and protect Alexandria. The baby and I are safer here.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling into his shoulder. “Be careful... please... come home to us.”

Rick hugged her close, kissing her temple and rubbing her back. “I will. I'll make sure everyone comes home.”

Daryl marched after Paul and Alex. He grabbed the archer's arm and yanked him back. Alex stumbled a bit and turned, staring up at the hunter. Paul's eyes widened a bit. 

“Daryl-”

“Listen ta me ya punk,” The hunter got up in Alex's face, glaring into his eyes, “do not let anythang happen ta mah husband while yer out there... ya do not come back 'ere without 'im... cause if ya do... I'll kill you. Whatever yer brotha did ta ya... won't be anythang compared ta what I'll do ta ya if Paul dies.”

Alex stared up into Daryl's eyes. He was silent a moment, eyes flashing pain of loss. “Ya have mah word, Daryl Rovia. I'll die before anythang happens ta yer husband.”

The hunter was shocked be the sincerity in Alex's eyes and words. He stepped back a bit and nodded before turning to Paul. “Paul-” The scout leaned up and kissed him, hands on his cheeks lips warm. He kissed back, hands on his hips. 

Paul smiled up at him. “I'll be fine. Don't worry. When I come back, we'll have our honeymoon.” He kissed him again and slowly pulled away, following Alex out of the gate. 

Daryl watched them go. He didn't like this. He had a very bad feeling. With a heavy exhale, he turned and headed home, rubbing a hand over his belly as he walked.


	4. Ch/ 4

While Paul and Alex went to go scout Area 51, everyone else worked to gather guns and ammo, getting ready for the oncoming battle. Rick sent Abraham to Hilltop to alert them of meeting the Hell Raisers and the plans to take them out. He gave Abraham instructions to come back with Rosita and Sasha, but for Maggie and Glenn to stay in case the Hell Raisers decided to attack Hilltop as well. It'd been nearly a year, so plenty of Hilltop's residents should be able to fight now. By the time Abraham returned with the two ladies, Alex and Jesus were back with news of Area 51.

 

“You're right, that is a big fence.” Jesus whispered, sitting up in a tree with a pair of binoculars and peering through them. “Surrounded by walkers. A fence that tall and going all the way around must take a lot of gas generators.”

Alex nodded beside him, looking through his own binoculars. “Got three... he has ta fill 'em at least once a day.”

Jesus smirked, already formulating a plan to blow the place up if things go south. “So I bet he has tons of gas jugs in that church.”

“Last I saw he had ten, maybe more... dunno how many'r filled though. Not ta mention all the grenades 'n other explosives.” Alex lowered his binoculars, looking over at the man. He studied the scout closely. He didn't trust very easily, not after the way he grew up. He could take a look at someone and read them, know if they were good or bad. He'd trusted Daryl just by judging the man's stance. Now, looking at Jesus, he could see what Daryl saw in this man.

“Where'd he get those from?”

“S'an army base a few days away... 'magine he got 'em from there.” The archer paused. “Why d'ya call yerself Jesus?”

Paul laughed, lowering his own binoculars. “I don't... it's just a nickname my friends gave me before the dead started walking.” He shrugged. “It just stuck.” He looked down at the reinforced church from the tree. “Alex, right? How old are you?”

“Yeah, 'n 'm 34.”

“Why is it that you're intent on killing your brother?” Paul was shocked. For being so young, the man had his heart set on revenge. Such a dark and hateful fire in his cold, blue eyes broke Paul's heart.

A shadow fell over the man's face and he turned his cold gaze to the church as well. “Thought I explained that quite clearly.”

“You said he's a homophobic, psychopathic, cop-killing maniac... among other things. What did he do to you?”

“Aside from neglectin me, forcin me ta kill a twelve year old kid when I's ten and have sex with a woman I didn't love'r want when I's thirteen... plenty'a other shit.” Alex sighed, fiddling with the binoculars in his hand. “He used ta pay men ta feign interest in me 'n after we have sex, they'd laugh in mah face 'n leave. Didn't know was Max doin it until a man who did actually fall in love wit me told me the truth. His name was Michael. He was a new guy in our gang... we'd planned ta run 'way tagether, but Max found out 'n... I's scared shitless. Michael left wit'out me... didn't see him 'gain til' nearly ten years later.”

“You mentioned a 'he' earlier... is Michael the one you were talking about.?”

“No... someone else...” Alex smiled warmly, a light flush covering his cheeks. “... Mah husband, Blake King... we met while I's under witness protection. I had an abusive boyfriend 'n Blake was a sheriff's deputy. He answered a domestic violence call 'n saved mah life. Afterward I got outta the hospital, we became drinkin buddies. Fer two years he was mah only friend... one night he confessed his feelin's... 'n when I told mah therapist, she encouraged me ta go on a date wit 'im.... was the best decision I ever made.” He looked up and sat up straighter. “More'a his men...”

Paul looked as well and brought his binoculars up, seeing the five motorcycles approach the gate and another biker let them in. “Looks like a group'a five... there's three walking around the grounds... wish we could get closer and see how many are inside.” Movement beside him made him lower the binoculars and look. He blinked as Alex started climbing down the tree. “What're you doing?”

“Gettin a closer look... ain't been 'ere in a few days, so I got no clue who's inside. Ya stayin 'r comin?”

Paul sighed and stuffed the binoculars into his bag and started climbing down as well. When his feet touched the ground, he hurried to catch up to the archer. They stalked through the trees for about ten minutes, stopping near the tree line as they came to the street. Across the highway stood the church and fence, the walkers growling and groaning, stumbling around unaware they were chained to the ground. “So... how do you suppose we get closer?”

Alex used his binoculars, searching for Max's car. “Don't see Max's car... the rest don't know I've gone AWOL, I could prolly go in there 'n get a head count.”

Paul tensed next to him. “Alex... are you sure?”

“They ain't gonna hurt me. Was raised by most'a these assholes.” The archer put his binoculars into his bag and stepped out of the treeline. 

Paul watched nervously as he approached the gate, which opened for him immediately. He leaned against the tree and brought a hand up to rub his beard, starting to bite his thumbnail. He blinked and smiled when he realized what he was doing. He was starting to pick up Daryl's habits. Hell, everyone was picking up everyone's habits. They spent so much time together, he supposed it wasn't that strange. He watched as Alex vanished into the building and sighed, leaning his head back against the tree and settling down to wait. 

When ten minutes passed, he seriously considered taking the bikers on himself and searching for the young archer. He heard a car engine approaching and hid himself further into the shadows of the trees. He tensed, seeing that old, silver Buick approaching. Now, he was very nervous. Alex still hadn't shown up and Max was back. If Max found Alex in the church, he was sure the man would beat his younger brother to death for defecting. Another five minutes passed and he was just about to step out from the shadows when a hand grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back. He startled and elbowed the person behind him. 

“Ough! What the hell, Jesus?!”

Jesus whirled around. “Alex! You're safe!” The man coughed, leaning against a tree and spitting up a bit of bile. Paul winced. “Sorry... you scared me.”

“Fuck... Daryl wasn't kiddin when he said ya got mean ninja skills...” He coughed a bit more before standing straight. 

Paul grinned, licking his lips a bit. “He said that about me?”

“Wouldn't shut up bout ya the entire walk ta yer walls after he saved me.” Alex glared at him a bit. “Let's get outta 'ere 'fore Max finds out I took his blue prints for Area 51.” He turned and started stalking away. 

Paul followed after him. “Blue prints..?”

“S'a crude drawin, but I figure it'll help us get tagether a plan of attack with mah knowledge of the inside and outside.”

“Is that why you took so long coming out?”

“Yeah... plus I ran inta Ol' Tim. Man's 70 fuckin years old 'n still kickin and screamin.” A fond grin came across his face and Paul smiled a bit.

“How'd you even get out? I was worried when Max pulled up in his Buick.”

“Took the back door.”

 

The blueprint was spread across Rick's table, everyone gathered around looking at it. Daryl and Michonne were both munching on some bananas. Paul smiled, watching his lover enjoy the fruit almost seductively while everyone was busy looking at the blue print. 

“So, the back gate faces the west while the front gate faces the east. They run on gas generators, so if there's no gas, they use this door in the corner'a the face ta the north. His generators sit fifteen feet apart ta make sure the gas 'n 'lectricity 'r distributed evenly.” Alex circled the top most corner with a red pen and then where the generators are. “'m thinkin we sneak ta the gate, kill the walkers fast as possible so's they don't make too much noise 'n use this door ta get in.”

“Why not the gates?” Abraham asked. “More'a us could come than just one'r two at a time.”

“The gates make too much noise. S'like a damn annoyin freighter. We can't alert Max ta our presence. He knows we're there, he'll retaliate. I want this ta go as smooth as possible. Some'a these bikers'r family ta me... I don't want 'em killed if we can help it.”

Rick nodded, arms crossed and rubbing his bearded chin with one hand. “How many was there when you and Jesus scouted?”

“Eighteen... three were wandering the grounds as guard, five were in the building, five showed up from a mission and then the five that were with Max came back with him.” Paul replied, arms crossed as well.

“So, Max is at Area 51 right now? We should hit him tonight, then.” The army sergeant shifted on his feet, ready to go and fight. 

“No... it's too late. By the time we get there, it'll be dawn.” Rick sighed. “You know the lay out of the church, where all his weapons and food is?”

Alex nodded, using his pen to write down the rooms. “They all sleep in the pews here while Max made the priest's office his bedroom. There's a gymnasium here where he keeps all their supplies... weapons, gas containers, overflow on food, clothes, blankets 'n the like.” He paused, leaning back and setting the pen down. “'m thinkin, if shit goes south, we get outta there. Someone stays on the outside in breaks down them generators so's Max 'n his men can't come after us easily. It's pretty damn hard ta get a bike outta that tiny ass door.”

Abraham nodded, looking fairly impressed. “Yer smart, kid... what'd ya do before all this? Was ya military?”

“... I held down three jobs... worked as a bartender, mechanic 'n construction.”

“Shit...” Abraham laughed. 

“Mah husband is.... was a sheriff, though. He was really inta historical war strategies'n stuff. I read some'a his books whenever I'd get bored.”

Rick seemed interested in this. “Really? You were married to a sheriff? What county?”

Alex looked over at him. “Angel County, south of King County, Georgia.”

The leader's eyes widened. “Sheriff Blake King?”

The archer tensed, leaning back from Rick a bit. “Yeah... what of it?”

“Rick Grimes, I was a sheriff's deputy in King County. I met Sheriff King on multiple occasions. Even had the honor of working a case or two with him.” Rick held his hand out. “It's a pleasure to meet you Alex King. Sheriff King used to talk about you a lot.”

Alex blushed a bit and shook his hand. “I think he mentioned ya once'r twice. Said ya'd make a good Sheriff someday. He wasn't wrong. Ya seem like a good leader.”

“We'll help you find Blake, Alex. You have my word.” Rick smiled a bit, nodding his head.

Alex smiled. “... Thank you, Rick.”

 

The next afternoon, Rick was getting the two cars they planned to take with Abraham, Rosita, Tara, Sasha, Jesus and Carol. Alex approached him, bow in hand. 

“Rick... can I talk to ya?”

The leader turned to him. “Of course. What's on your mind?”

“... I think I'll stay behind with Michonne 'n Daryl?”

Rick frowned. “Why? This is your battle. You should go with us.”

“I got a feelin Max ain't gonna be at Area 51. I know mah brother. He ain't gonna sit around waitin ta be attacked. I can almost guarantee he's already on his way.”

“Then we should stay-”

“No. Go. I could be wrong, I could be right. If he does show up, I can kill 'im 'ere 'fore he does too much damage, but if he's at Area 51.... ya put a bullet in his skull fer me.” Alex looked Rick in the eye and Rick almost felt like he was looking into Daryl's eyes from three years ago when they first met back at the Quarry. They were cold, wild and daring him to attack.

Rick turned his gaze to look over the man's shoulder at Daryl and Michonne on the porch of the Grimes house. He sighed, torn. He was taking six of their best fighters. Glenn and Maggie were at Hilltop, but at least Hilltop had fighters. Some of Alexandria's people still refused to learn how to use a gun. That left only Michonne, Daryl, Carl, Alex, Eugene and Denise. The last two who were still unsure of using guns and knives. Eugene had been learning, but he was more fit for guard/gate duty and keeping Alexandria's electricity running. 

“Rick, go... I'll handle thangs 'ere. I won't let anythang happen ta yer family.” Alex whispered. 

Finally, the leader nodded and got into the car with Carol, Tara and Jesus. They drove to the gate and left, making the six hour trip to Area 51. Daryl growled, making his way down the porch to him. 

“Why ain't ya goin?!” He yelled. “They need ya!”

Alex sighed and turned to him. “Jesus knows the way 'n he knows the layout'a the outside. I'm stayin 'ere ta protect yer community in case Max shows up while they're gone. Ya should go inside 'n rest.”

Daryl frowned. “The fuck ya mean?”

“Yer pregnant with Jesus' kid, ain't ya?” Alex raised an eyebrow, eyes trailing down to Daryl's stomach. 

“How the fuck-”

“Did ya forget I stayed in yer house last night? I was goin ta the bathroom early this mornin 'n seen ya'll in the nursery. Ya was in the chair in Jesus was kneeling 'fore ya, kissin yer belly.” Alex shrugged when Daryl's eyes widened. He hadn't heard the man walking in the hall last night. Paul was the only other person he knew he could sneak up on him. “Wasn't tryin ta peek in on ya'll. Jus needed ta piss.” When Daryl didn't say anything, he shrugged again. “Gonna go walk the perimeter.” He said and walked away.

 

When Rick and his crew arrived at Area 51, it was just after ten. Jesus was up in a tree, using his night vision goggles to count how many were on the grounds. He jumped back down, taking Daryl's spot at Rick's right. 

“Three walking the grounds, but none near the door we need to use.” He whispered. “The lights are all out, so everyone else must be asleep.”

Rick nodded. “Did you see Max's car?”

“... No.”

Everyone got worried looks on their faces. Rick growled in frustration. It could mean he was going to Alexandria, or just that someone else took the car. 

“We won't know until we go in, Rick.” Jesus said. “So let's get to it.” He was eager to get back to Daryl by morning and eat breakfast with his husband; and then, go to the cabin a few miles from Alexandria where he intended to have their honeymoon.

With one look around, seeing everyone's determined faces, Rick nodded and they stalked through the trees to the back of the church were the door was in the north corner. They dispatched walkers quickly and silently, having done this one too many times. Jesus picked the lock on the gate and carefully swung it open. It squeaked and he winced. They waited with bated breaths, but no one came. They stalked across the yard, Rick in the lead and Jesus taking the rear, keeping an eye out for any signs of a guard. 

When they reached the church, Jesus picked that lock as well. They entered hurriedly and Rick made his way to the priest's office. He got his gun and silencer out, hand on the door handle. He twisted it and carefully pushed it open, breathing deeply and calmly. It was dark inside, but he could make out the bed in the corner where a desk should have probably been. He stepped in, his boots making no sound. When he got closer to the bed, he saw it was empty. 'Shit!' He turned, hurrying out of the room to the others. 

“He ain't there.” He hissed to them. “Search the building, if you see him, kill him!” Everyone nodded and separated into pairs. Jesus stayed with Rick and followed him to the gymnasium where Max had everything stocked. “I say we blow this place to Hell.”

“Alex said he doesn't want the others hurt. He doesn't think they'll be a threat.” Jesus glared at Rick, watching the man go through the weapons.

“We don't know that. Whoever takes over could be the next Max, or the next Governor.”

Paul sighed. Daryl had told him all about the Governor, and Terminus. “... What if Alex takes over them? He'd be a great ally, but by killing his family, he'd also be a great enemy. I'm sure you've noticed, Rick... he's smart, street smart, determined, wild... like Daryl, but worse.”

Rick stood straight and looked at him. “... You've seen too, hm?”

“Yes. Losing his husband has obviously driven him toward the brink. That's not someone we want as our enemy, Rick.” The leader sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I know you're worried and scared, but that's no reason to blow up this place. Max obviously isn't here. We need to leave and return to Alexandria. We don't know how far ahead of us he is.”

Rick nodded and they met up with the others back by the priest's office. They left as quietly as they came, returning to their cars and hurrying back to Alexandria.

 

Daryl was just about to fall asleep when a loud explosion nearly sent him flying out of bed. He untangled his legs from the sheets and shot off the bed to look out the window. He could see the glow of a fire, but he could pinpoint where it was coming from, just that it was near the gate. 

“Shit!”

The hunter ran to his closet, grabbing to clothes and pulling them on along. He grabbed his crossbow and ran downstairs, shoving his feet in his boots and running out the door. He ran down the street toward the gate, spotting Alex sneaking past house, bow and quiver in hand. When he got to the gate, he saw Michonne and Carl, both with guns aimed at the three bikers and Max as they drove through the exploded gate's remains. He stopped next to the little boy. 

“He blew up our gate.” Carl growled. “That's gonna draw walkers.”

“We've taken on hordes before.” Michonne whispered. 

“We had Dad and the others, then.”

“We'll be fine, kid.” Daryl whispered, pulling back the string on his crossbow and notching an arrow. He glanced around, searching for Alex and spotting him behind the guard tower. 

Max stepped out of the car with a smirk. “Told ya I'd be back.”

“We been waitin on ya.” Daryl bluffed. “Ya didn't bring a lotta reinforcements. Really think ya can take us on wit four assholes?”

“And a grenade launcher. Took out yer gate, didn't I?” Max smirked, leaning against the door. “Now surrender mah baby brotha 'n we won't have any more problems. We can put this all behind us.”

“Ain't gonna force 'im ta go wit ya. He obviously don't like ya.” Daryl growled, aiming his crossbow at the man. 

“Well... I didn't wanna do this, kinda like ya... ya got spunk... what's yer name 'gain? Don't think ya told me it.” Max shut the door and approached them.

“I didn't... 'n I ain't goin ta. Make another step 'n this arrow's goin in yer heart.”

“YA SEE ALEX! THIS IS THE KINDA MAN I WANTED YA TA BE! THIS IS THE KINDA MAN I TRIED RAISIN YA TA BE!” Max screamed, hands waving about at Daryl. “INSTEAD! I GOT A FUCKING PANSY WHO TAKES IT UP THE ASS LIKE ITS A DAMN PUSSY! TA MAKE MATTERS WORSE, YA MARRIED A FUCKING PIG!”

Daryl glanced up at Alex who had his own arrow trained on the man as well. He could see the archer shaking with rage, eyes glaring burning daggers at Max's head. “Shut up, man... ya tryin ta draw more walkers ta us?”

Max glared at him. “Don't give a fuck 'bout walkers... can take on a whole damn horde by myself wit mah bare hands.”

The hunter wanted to roll his eyes. He looked at Michonne and Carl. He could see Michonne was scared for the baby in her belly and Carl was just furious that Max had ruined their gate. “What ya got 'gainst cops, man?”

“Why? Was ya a cop before the turn?”

“If I was..?”

Max moved so fast, it shocked all three of them. His fist met Daryl's jaw with surprising strength, sending the hunter to the ground, crossbow flying to the left and hitting the ground with a thud. A steel-toe boot met Daryl's stomach, twice, before Max shouted in pain from the arrow buried in his right side. Carl tackled the large man, sending him sprawling backwards on the arrow, pushing it further into his side. The four bikers open fired on them. Carl fired back, ducking behind one of the cars they keep by the gate. Michonne ran to Daryl, helping him up and behind another car. Tears filled Daryl's eyes from the pain in his stomach. 

“My baby...”

Michonne returned fire, not really paying attention and unable to hear the hunter next to her. 

Daryl's hand covered his stomach. He felt like throwing up. “Shit... fucker...” The rage filled him. “If he killed my baby...”

Michonne looked at him. “Daryl..?”

Alex fired an arrow, getting one biker in the back of the head. The biker fell to the ground while he notched another one, getting a second biker. Daryl snatched Michonne's gun from her, ignoring her gasp of protest. He stood, firing three shots and getting the third and forth bikers. Max groaned, standing off the ground and yanking the arrow out of his side. 

“HURTS LIKE A BITCH, DON'T IT!?” Daryl yelled, coming out from behind the car. He tossed the gun aside and grabbed up his crossbow. “YA MOTHER FUCKER!”

Carl and Michonne stared in shock. They'd never seen him so furious before. Max shoved one of the dead bikers off the bike and mounted it. He ducked when Daryl fired off an arrow and revved up the bike. Daryl growled and pulled the string back again, notching another arrow. 

“GET 'IM, ALEX! DO NOT LET 'IM ESCAPE!”

Alex jumped a bit, but followed suit. Between the two archers, they both got an arrow in Max, one in his right leg and the other in his left shoulder. It didn't stop him, however, he drove one, leaving Alexandria and speeding down the road. Daryl started getting on one of the other bikes, but Alex jumped down and ran to him. 

“Don't... he's injured 'm bleedin, he won't get far. We need ta get ya ta a doctor... I saw 'im kick yer stomach.”

Daryl glared at him, shoving him away and then getting in his face. “WHY DIDN'T YA SHOOT 'IM WHEN YA HAD THE CHANCE?! IF MY BABY IS DEAD, I'MMA KILL YA!”

Alex's lips parted. “... I wanted ta... 'm sorry. He is mah brother... he did raise me... it was harder than I thought it woulda been.”

“Daryl...” Michonne and Carl slowly walked over to them, the woman's eyes wide and tearful. “You're pregnant..?”

Daryl looked over at them, noticing all the eyes on him. “... Shit.”


	5. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones a little bit shorter... also, Blake belongs to a friend of mine who gave me permission to use him in this fanfic.

Halfway to Alexandria, Rick's car slowed to a stop. The truck behind them that Abraham was driving nearly ran into them. The sergeant swerved, hitting a tree and smoking. They all got out to check on each other and inspect the Chrysler. 

“What the hell, Rick?” Abraham groused. 

“I don't know, Abraham.” Rick sighed in frustration, popping the hood of the Chrysler. Jesus came next to him. 

“Let me see, Daryl's shown me a few things.”

Between Abraham, Rick and Jesus, they checked everything they could think of to find out why the car just stopped running. After nearly an hour, all three men were frustrated. They all stood glaring down at the engine when Jesus spotted a movement in the woods. He turned, leaning closer to the leader. 

“Rick... someone's out there.” He whispered. 

Everyone tensed, as Rick shined a flashlight, gun drawn. “Come out!” He yelled. 

A man slowly stepped out from behind a tree, dark eyes hard and authoritative, hands up. His hair was dark and messy, a bit long just past the nape of his neck. In one hand, he held a gun, much like Rick's python. In his other hand a hunting knife. He was tall, about Rick's height, skin a bit tanned, weathered and rough. “No need for your gun, Grimes.”

Rick growled. “How do you know my name?”

“We used ta work together.” The man smirked a bit. “Don't recognize me, kid?”

Rick slowly lowered his gun. “Sheriff King!”

“It's just Blake now. Dropped the sheriff title when the world ended.” The man lowered his own hands, holstering both his gun and knife on either hip. “I've been following you for a while. Saw you sneak in and out of Max's Area 51. That was impressive.” They shook hands, grasping each other's forearms tightly. “I can tell you what's wrong with your car if you'll let me look at it.”

Rick nodded and they watched the man walk up to the car. The ex-deputy followed him, turning the flashlight back on. He checked under the hood first, using the light of Rick's flashlight. Then he got under the car and rummaged around for ten minutes. He finally crawled out from under the Chrysler, tossing Rick his flashlight back.

“Gas line has been cut.” Blake said, grabbing a rag from his back pocket and wiping his hands on it. 

“Shit...” Rick growled, running a hand through his curls. “We need to get home. Max is-”

“You know Max?” The sheriff growled, stepping closer. 

The group all looked to him, Rick nodded. “He's been terrorizing a community near by. Blake... Alex is there.”

Blake's eyes seemed to brighten, he stood straighter. “Alex...?”

“Yes... Max has been after him, which is why we need to get home to stop him.”

“We'll have to continue on foot! Take me there!”

 

Shortly after Max escaped, the walkers appeared. The residents worked together to take them out, stabbing fifty three walkers all together. When all was said and done, they burned the walkers outside the gate and moved cars in front of the open gate to form a barrier. Daryl's stomach hurt terribly, so Michonne took him into the Grimes house and placed a cold pack against the bruising skin. The hunter sobbed, sitting at the table and leaning over it, one hand holding the cold pack to his stomach while the other gripped Michonne's hand. 

“I'm sorry. I'm sure it'll be fine, Daryl. Wombs are a lot more sturdy than people realize. There's a lot of fat, muscles and fluid surrounding such a small fetus.” She sat next to him, hand stroking his hair, resting her forehead on his shaking shoulder. 

Carl stood in the doorway with Alex, both watching on in remorseful silence. They needed to go to Hilltop, but it was too dangerous. There could still be walkers lurking about and Max could still be nearby. Michonne would feel better when the rest came back and they could go as a group. 

“They'll be back soon... you'll see.” She whispered, kissing his sweaty hair. 

As if on cue, the door opened and Rick rushed in. Carl turned and grinned. “Dad!” The two met in the hallway, hugging tightly. When they pulled away, Carl spotted Jesus and grabbed his hand. “It's Daryl-”

Jesus' eyes widened and he passed Carl, Rick and Alex. “Daryl...” His heart stopped, seeing the sobbing hunter. 

Daryl looked up and whimpered when he saw his husband. “Paul... 'm sorry...”

Paul's lips parted, seeing the way Daryl's hand held his stomach. He rushed forward as Michonne stood up. He shoved the chair she'd occupied aside and knelt in front of the hunter. “What happened, baby?”

“Max kicked him in the stomach, twice.” Michonne whispered. 

Paul's heart nearly stopped. He gently tugged Daryl's hand and the ice pack away, tearing up at the bruises beginning to form. “Shit... we need to get you to Carson.” 

“I'll go get a car ready.” Alex whispered and turned to leave. He stepped out on the porch, pulling a cigarette out and lifting a lighter to light it. His hand froze midway, cigarette hanging limp between his scarred lips and staring at the man on the sidewalk.

Blake stood outside the house, looking around the community and noting the bullet casings and people milling up to clean the place up. When he heard footsteps on the porch, he looked up, expecting to see Rick, but his breath caught. “Alex...”

The cigarette and lighter fell from his hands. “Blake..!” 

The archer flew down the steps, running to the man and nearly knocking him to the ground with the force of his embrace. The sheriff was still a bit stunned, but his arms held the archer tightly. Rick had said Alex was here, but seeing the destruction of Max's rage, he'd feared Max had taken him again. A whimper left his parted lips and he held Alex closer, lifting him off the ground. Alex was sobbing into his shoulders, hands grasping his shirt tightly. He lowered him gently and pulled back to look at him. 

“Alex...” His husband was covered in walker guts, ash, dirt and sweat, but he'd never looked more beautiful. He held Alex's cheeks gently, smiling in such relief and warmth. “I thought I'd never find ya.”

Alex sobbed more and surged up, kissing the sheriff with such depth and longing it took his breath away. They pressed close together, bodies warming and hearts beating as one, hands in hair and gripping shirts to pull each other closer. They pulled away when the need to breathe became imminent. Their souls sang a chorus of love and passion, finally finding one another in the darkness. 

“How did ya get 'ere?” Alex whispered, nuzzling against Blake's chest. 

“Ran inta Rick on the road. He told me you were here, so I followed them. When we saw the fence down, we all feared the worst. The man with the mullet directed us here.” Blake sighed softly, finally feeling whole again. His fingers stroked through Alex's dark hair, not at all caring about the blood and dirt in it. “I saw them in Max's compound and followed them in. When they left, I searched it and couldn't find you or Max. So I continued ta follow them, figuring they knew Max since they were there. I'm glad I followed my gut instincts... they brought me right to ya.”

Rick stepped out on the porch, followed by Jesus and Daryl. He smiled, seeing the two hugging. “We're gonna go to Hilltop.” He said, walking down to them. “Daryl's baby needs looked at. You're both welcome to stay in my house. The room at the end of the hall is free. You can shower and help yourselves to some clothes at Olivia's house. Carl will show you where it is.”

Blake nodded, keeping one arm around Alex. His other hand reached out, taking hold of Rick's in another firm shake. “Thank you, Rick... sincerely... you've probably saved my life.”

The leader merely nodded. “It's what we do, isn't it?”

The sheriff grinned. “Indeed.” 

The group all got into the RV. Eugene and Denise moved the cars blocking the gate and the RV drove past, speeding out and toward Hilltop. Once they were gone, the cars were moved back in place, blocking the opened area. Carl took them to Olivia's where she gave them two shirts and two pairs of pants and a pair of shoes. When they returned to the house, he showed them the bathroom and then said he'd be upstairs checking on his baby sister. Blake thanked him and shut the bathroom door, turning to Alex and studying his nervous stance, hands shoved in his back pockets and biting the scar at the corner of his lips.

“Why are you nervous, love?” The sheriff whispered, slowly approaching his husband. 

“... Ain't seen ya in two months... feels longer...” Alex whispered, looking down at the floor. 

Blake smiled, reaching up to fiddle with the front of Alex's leather jacket. Alex spotted the golden ring on his wedding finger and sniffled, fresh tears pricking at his eyes. “Hey... lemme see them baby blues.”

Alex looked up at him, swallowing thickly, heart catching in his throat as he stared into Blake's ever green eyes. He reached up, feeling the slowly growing beard on the man's cheeks. He chuckled. “Ya need ta shave...”

Blake smiled. “You go two months without a razor...”

“Gotta knife, don't ya?” Alex smirked, tilting his head a bit.

“And risk slicing a cheek open? Didn't think ya'd be too happy with me... know ya like kissin and bitin these cheeks.” Blake winked, heart soaring when his husband blushed. “My beautiful love... I missed ya.”

Alex smiled tearfully and kissed Blake deeply. Almost immediately, their hands began pushing and pulling clothes off. A pile was made of their dirtied, thread bare jeans, shirts and jackets. They brushed their teeth quickly with the provided tooth brushes and tooth paste. The shower was turned on, hot water pouring over their hair and skin. Blood, dirt and grime coated the bottom of the ceramic tub, swirling down the drain. They washed each other sensually, hands massaging scalps with shampoo, trying to wash away the pain of their forced separation. As Blake kissed down his freshly clean neck, Alex sighed. 

“'m sorry.”

“What for, love?”

“... Max took my ring.” Alex whispered, stepping away from Blake. 

Blake looked down at his hand, gently lifting it and staring sadly at the bare finger. He smiled. “Stay here...” He stepped out of the warm shower and reached down for his jacket. He picked it up and reached into one of the inner pockets. He closed his fingers around something and dropped the jacket, hurrying back under the spray. When he knelt in front of the archer, Alex raised an eyebrow at him. 

“If yer gonna suck me, should probably let me finish washin' off.”

Blake laughed and shook his head. “Ain't gonna suck ya, not yet at least.” He winked. “Gimme your hand.” When Alex held his left hand out, Blake took hold of it and slid a ring on the archer's wedding finger. “Right where it belongs.”

Alex stared down at it in amazement. “Where'd ya find it?”

“In Max's compound. He had it in his room.” Blake smiled and stood back up. He backed Alex into the shower wall and nipped his neck. “Now... get clean... need ta hold ya.” Alex shivered and moaned, arching into the warmth of his husband.

 

Daryl and Paul held hands tightly while Carson put the gel on Daryl's stomach. 

“I'm glad to see you're gaining weight, Daryl. Has the morning sickness faded?” When Daryl nodded, Carson nodded back approvingly. “Good. Taking your prenatal vitamins?” He pressed the wand into Daryl's slightly bigger stomach and started searching for the fetus.

“Yeah..” Daryl rasped, voice thick from crying and fear.

“Good... now, let's see.” It took him a minute, but he found the fetus and pressed a few buttons. After a moment, a heart beat began to echo in the room. “Your baby is alright, gentlemen.” Carson smiles. “Good strong heart beat.”

Paul released the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. He smiled down at Daryl who closed his eyes and relaxed back into the pillow under his head. 

“I do want you to take it easy for a while, though, Daryl. Stay here for a week in case something does happen. I don't believe anything will, but I just want the baby to be safe.” Carson removed the wand and wiped the gel up with a towel. He shut the machine off and turned to them. “Alright?”

Daryl nodded, pushing his shirt down and sitting up. “Thanks, doc.”

“Thank you, Harlan.” Jesus whispered, reaching across Daryl to shake the doctor's hand. He helped Daryl down and they stepped out of the trailer, nearly falling back when they saw everyone waiting nervously outside. 

Michonne and Maggie stepped forward. “Is the baby alright?” They asked at the same time. 

Daryl's eyes widened. He hadn't told Maggie. He glared at Rick and Glenn. The ex-deputy just held his hands up and shook his head. 'It wasn't me.' He was saying. Paul stroked his back and smiled. 

“It's alright, Daryl... may as well just tell everyone.” He whispered. “It's bound to get around anyways.”

The hunter sighed. “Fine.” He grumbled, hand going over his sore stomach. “Yeah... the baby's fine.” He said a bit louder so his family could hear. “Harlan wants us ta stick 'round 'n take it easy, though.”

Maggie smirked. “So, bed rest pretty much?” Daryl nodded and she chuckled. “At least now we know how to force you to rest instead of over working yourself.”

The hunter grumbled and finished stepping down from the medical trailer. Maggie hugged him and patted his back, both of them minding her big belly. She took Glenn's hand and walked away toward their own trailer so she could get some rest herself. Michonne and Rick stepped forward.

“I'm glad it's alright.” Michonne whispered, hugging the hunter as well. 

Daryl nodded. “... Thanks, Michie... fer... y'know... stayin wit me.”

She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. “We're family... we need to be there for each other... especially you and me.” She winked. 

Later, while Daryl was laying in bed, his hand rubbed his swelling belly while he chewed on the thumb of his other hand. Paul was talking with Rick and Glenn, making plans to go after Max. The hunter continued to replay the scene in his head, feeling every kick land on his stomach and the stifling fear and overwhelming remorse at the thought of losing the baby. He never should've provoked Max. The man had been furious enough, Daryl should've known provoking him would've made matters worse. 

Paul walked back into the room and shed his boots, vest, jacket, gloves and beanie. He crawled onto the bed behind Daryl and curled up to his back, hand going over the hunter's hand on his belly. His thumb stroked over the back as he started humming softly. It relaxed Daryl a bit and he stopped chewing his thumb and just relaxed his hand on the pillow.

“Paul..?”

“Hm..?”

“Don't wanna fight no more.”

Paul stopped humming and leaned up on his elbow. “What do you mean? You said you didn't want to let the baby stop you from living.”

Daryl sighed and sat up, gently pushing away aside. “Paul... it was cause'a mah big mouth that Max punched me 'n then kicked me. We almost lost the baby cause I can't control mah temper...”

The scout was quiet. “Daryl...” He sighed, unsure what to say. He was glad Daryl was finally at peace with carrying a baby, but now Daryl was so scared of losing the baby that he's repressing the wild, free part of himself that Paul loved. 

“Ya can be mad, Paul. Know I fucked up... nearly killed the most precious thang in the world ta us.”

“Daryl, I'm not mad.” Paul reached over and held his hand. “I've always known you have a temper and tend to speak before you think, it's one of the things I love about you. You're not afraid to speak your mind.” He paused, trying to piece his thoughts together. “I don't want you to be afraid, Daryl. You can still go out and hunt, you can still go on runs... and I'll be with you. I'll be there to protect you and stop you from doing something you'll regret.”

“Ya ain't always gonna be there, Paul. Last night was proof'a that. Thangs'r gonna happen that we can't control.”

“Exactly, Daryl... you can't control other people. You had no idea that he was going to lash out.” The scout leaned closer to the hunter, resting his head on his shoulder and bringing his hand to the hunter's stomach gingerly. “If you really feel that strongly about this, you can sit on the sidelines for a while. We'll stay here at Hilltop with Glenn and Maggie near the doctor and have weekly sonograms done.” He smiled. “Hm? Do you like that?”

Daryl looked down at him. “Didn't ya wanna go on that honeymoon?”

Paul grinned. “We can honeymoon just fine right here. Stay in this room all day, not doing a damn thing. You're not allowed to leave the bed anyways, doctors orders.” The hunter chuckled and laid down slowly, bringing Paul with him. They curled up together, legs tangling and hands over his baby bump.

 

Alex stared at the ring on his finger. He'd felt so lost and empty without it. It had been his only tie to Blake while they'd been apart. Blake was curled up behind him, hand stroking over his arm and side. They'd spent way too long in the shower, reacquainting their bodies with each other and then did it again in the bed, and then again an hour later.

“Remember when I give it ta ya?” Blake whispered, nuzzling against Alex's neck.

The archer sighed softly and looked over his shoulder at him. “Yeah... ya proposed right in the middle'a sex, I said yes without realizin it and when ya gave me the ring, I freaked and left.”

Blake smiled. “I expected it... knew where ya's goin 'n followed ya.” He gently rolled Alex onto his back and leaned over him. “I wasn't gonna let you leave, not after I finally made you mine.”

Alex smiled. “Ya's very patient wit me... never told ya how much I 'ppreciated that.”

“I knew, Alex. I could tell every time ya'd look at me and blush when I'd compliment you. I love you, Alex... I always will.” The sheriff leaned down and kissed his husband deeply.

 

Rick and Michonne walked into the Grimes house holding hands. Carl came down the stairs. 

“About time!” He pushed Judy into Michonne's arms. “They've been going at it all day! I need bleach for my ears!” He quickly left the house and shut the door behind him. 

The leader raised an eyebrow at his son, then looked down at Judy as she cooed and babbled at him. He chuckled. “Should I get onto them?”

“They were apart for two months, Rick. Leave them be. Besides, it sounds like their done.” Michonne smiled and walked into kitchen. “I think it's someone's lunch time.” She cooed at the little girl in her arms. “Yes it is, yes it is!”

Rick was about to follow her until he heard soft moaning from the hallway, and then the bed slamming into the wall. He cleared his throat and went into the kitchen and turned on some music from the CD player.


	6. Ch. 6

Alex and Blake only stayed in Alexandria for a week. Once they'd recuperated and had their fill of peace, they decided to go after Max. Rick was a bit confused that they hadn't wanted to stay, but he understood their need to go after the man. After their decision was made, they stayed long enough only to help rebuild the gate. Rick let them take a few guns and boxes of ammo and sent them on their way with enough food to last for a few weeks. Everyone came to the new gate to see them off. Rick and Blake shook hands, telling each other to take care. Alex walked up to to Daryl, nodding at Paul. The two had gotten back the day before and were surprised when they'd heard Alex and Blake weren't staying.

The archer seemed to hesitate before speaking. “I never thought I would want kids. They're loud, weak, rely on you fer everythang and talk non stop.” Daryl raised an eyebrow at him, wondering where he was going with this. “I met Blake 'n it didn't really change my mind at first, but... slowly... I could see us wit a little family. We'd made plans ta see 'bout in-vitro fertilization... was gonna use his seed, but the world ended.”

“Where ya goin wit this?” Daryl growled. 

“I know yer scared, Daryl. After what happened with Max, yer scared of losin the baby because ya feel weak 'n vulnerable. Yer scared you'll be a bad mother... father... whatever it is you'll consider yourself. I was scared, too.” The man had visibly relaxed in the last weak. Blake had a strange effect on him that made him more tame and less feral. “Anytime Blake brought it up, I wondered if I was worthy enough ta raise his child. In this world... it is scary. There's monsters 'round every corner. Within the blink of an eye, you could die. For a baby, it's even worse. Yes, ya have walls and people surrounding ya, but one little infection could kill yer child.”

“Not helping...” Paul glared at Alex, hand holding Daryl's tightly. 

Alex ignored him. “Which is why ya should enjoy it while ya can. Jus because ya have a little baby in ya, don't mean ya can't enjoy life still. If Jesus can't go hunt wit ya, take Rick 'r Aaron. They'd be happy ta get outta these walls fer a few hours. Ya can't let the fear control ya. The baby will be fine so long as yer careful, jus don't forget ta enjoy it. Even after the baby is born, enjoy it. Hold that little one in yer arms, but not too tightly. Ya can't be scared ta lose it... or ya will. Ya suffocate that little thing, 'n it'll stop breathing.” He clapped Daryl on the shoulder before turning to leave, getting into the passenger's seat of the Ford truck and holding Blake's hand as they drove out of the gate. 

Daryl watched the truck disappear over the hill, squinting a bit as the gate closed. Did Alex mean literally..? What? Did he think Daryl was going to get mad and kill his own baby? No. He knew what Alex meant. The hunter heaved a sigh, letting Paul lead him back toward their house. 

“He speaks as if he knows from experience.” The scout said as Daryl sat at their table. He grabbed them both some water and brought it over. He sat next the hunter, drinking from his glass. 

“Maybe he does. Maybe it wasn't a baby he'd lost, but coulda been somethin else.” Daryl shrugged, sipping the water slowly. 

Paul hummed with affirmation. “How're you feelin, love?”

The hunter shrugged. “Tired.”

“Do you wanna go lay down, take a nap?”

“Would ya lay wit me?”

Paul smiled and stood. “Of course.” He held out his hand and Daryl took up. 

They went upstairs together and shed their clothes before crawling into the bed under the blankets. Daryl laid on his right side. He couldn't lay on his left because it made him nauseous. Paul laid in front of him, holding him close and nuzzling his hair. They lay in silence for a while, and just as Daryl was about to doze off, Paul spoke up. 

“I'm scared, too, Daryl.” He whispered, hugging Daryl tighter to him. “I am. I'm scared of losing both you and the baby. So much could go wrong. You could go into early labor... you could bleed out. My sister, the doctor in Atlanta, she lost her baby due to eclampsia.”

“Mm... I 'member that.” Daryl murmured. He remembered how upset she'd been and he'd let her cry on his shoulder.

“... What?” Paul slowly disentangled himself from Daryl, sitting up to look down at him. “I never told you about that.”

Daryl looked up at him sleepily. “Nah. Yer sister told me.”

“What do you mean?”

“She was my doctor in Atlanta. She was the only doctor that specialized in inter-sex people... helped me overcome mah anxiety 'n accept mah body fer what it is.”

Paul's eyes widened. He recalled Becky telling him about this patient of her's. She never told him the patient's name, only that he was so sweet and handsome. He'd been at her office once while he was visiting for the holidays, waiting for her to finish so they could go to dinner, and seeing a man standing at the desk. He'd stared at the short dirty blonde hair, graying whiskers and broad shoulders being hugged by a leather jacket that was almost too small. He'd wanted to go up and introduce himself, but Becky had stepped out and they'd left. The following year the apocalypse happened. He wondered what would've happened if he had gone up to the man, asked him for a drink. 

“Paul..? Ya okay?”

The scout stared down at Daryl. “... Do you think... if we'd met before all this... would you have agreed to a drink with me?”

Daryl blinked. “... I dunno. S'hard ta say. Merle was accpeting that I's gay, but he always ribbed on me fer it. Was ya jus as flirty 'n chatty back then as ya are now?”

Paul grinned. “I was worse back then.”

“Then... yeah... pro'bly.” The hunter whispered, blushing a bit. “Can't guarantee I'd have been as acceptin of it then as I am now, but... I'd have fallen jus as deep in love wit ya.” Paul smiled and laid back down, hand going to Daryl's stomach. “... Alex is right y'know.”

“Hm?”

“S'okay ta be scared, but we can't let it control us. We ain't always gonna be together, we'll jus end up suffocatin one another. We can't hole ourselves or the baby in the house. The walls could fall, it could get over run by people 'n walkers... we jus have ta fight. Fight fer our home, fight fer our lives... fight fer our baby.” Paul smiled at the words and closed his eyes, comforted by Daryl's hand over his and the warmth of their bodies pressed together. 

 

The next week was Judy's was first birthday. Everyone brought food and home made gifts to celebrate the youngest (for now) member of their family. Michonne announced her own pregnancy and everyone was excited for her, congratulating her and touching her swelling belly. They had a big, make-shift BBQ from the food everyone contributed and Michonne showed off the pictures from her sonograms. Daryl stayed on the outskirts of all the groups, not entirely in the mood for chit-chatting. Everyone gave him his space, not wanting to stress the hunter out. 

By about 8 o'clock, everyone was ready to head home. Judy was fast asleep and Carl took her to bed. Rick and Michonne followed everyone to the door, bidding them good night and thanking them for coming. Everyone congratulated Michonne once again on her pregnancy as they left, promising to bring her gifts for the baby before it was born. Paul hugged her and shook Rick's hand. Daryl hugged Michonne tightly, drawing comfort from her strength. She kissed his cheek as they parted and soon he was walking home with Paul. 

“That was fun.” The scout whispered, holding Daryl's hand tightly. Daryl merely hummed in affirmation. “Daryl... are you alright? You've been quiet all evening.” At Daryl's raised eyebrow, he chuckled a bit. “More so than usual, I mean.”

The hunter sighed and shrugged. “Dunno, jus.... feelin peaceful.” 

They stepped into the house, removing their shoes and jackets. “Peaceful, hm?” Jesus smiled. “Like everything is right with the world?”

“Yeah... dunno how ta feel 'bout it. Always felt... empty... I guess. Now... wit you 'n the baby... s'like 'm really complete.” Daryl whispered, stepping closer to the scout. 

“I think that's the second most romantic thing you've ever said to me.” Paul met him halfway, bringing his hands up to Daryl's cheeks. 

“Yeah?” Daryl smiled, hands on Paul's hips. “What was the first?”

“'Yer it fer me.'” Paul imitated Daryl's southern drawl, rather terribly. 

Daryl chuckled. “S'terrible...” He murmured, leaning down to kiss the scout.

They made love slowly that night. Paul moaned softly, arching up into Daryl's hips, rocking back and forth against him. He was careful, keeping his legs wrapped around the hunter's hips instead of his waist, mindful of the baby bump. His hands held the hunter close, gripping his shoulders and petting through his hair. Daryl's moans were soft in his ear, little gasping breaths and soft growls of pleasure. They never ceased to bring Paul to orgasm.

 

The weeks passed without incident. Daryl still refused to go on runs, but he spent a few hours out in the forest, tracking deer and rabbits. Paul occasionally went with him. If he couldn't, either Rick or Aaron went with him. His belly was slowly getting bigger and he was definitely putting on weight. It made Paul happy, seeing the healthy glow to Daryl's skin and eyes. The baby hasn't moved much, not that Daryl could tell. It worried him a bit, but a lot of the books he's read say that you don't feel 'quickening' until 16 to 25 weeks. He was just barely entering his second trimester.

He spent most of his time alone when Paul was busy on a run or helping out at Hilltop. People would come visit him, mostly Rick and Michonne or Aaron and Eric. He didn't mind their visits. They'd go out to the back yard with him and sit and talk, or bring him gifts for the baby. When Michonne visited, they would go up to his nursery. He'd talk about having a little girl and tease him about having a boy. Her first had been a boy and all of his symptoms pointed out boy to her. 

Paul was due back today from a three day run to a library. They wanted to start getting books stocked up for teaching. Denise wanted more medical journals and Glenn and Abe wanted some engineering books to help Eugene. Daryl was just finishing up dinner when someone knocked on the door. He groaned. He was not in the mood for visitors. He wiped his hands and went up to the door, opening it. 

“Carol...” Daryl's eyes widened. She smiled tiredly. “... Where've ya been? Ya been gone fer over three months!” He pulled her into the house and hugged her. 

The women startled, feeling his swollen belly against her. “I'm sorry, Pookie.” She whispered, hugging him back. “After your wedding, I... left in the middle of the night.”

He leaned back, frowning. “Why?”

“After everything we've been through, I guess... it just caught up to me. The lives I've taken, the hardships... I needed to get away. Seeing everyone so happy, and moving on...” She looked down at his stomach. “... Are you pregnant?”

Daryl blushed and looked down. “... Yeah.”

“Daryl...” She was unsure what to say, whether to congratulate him or feel sorry for him. He'd said he never wanted kids.

“S'fine.” The hunter smiled. “We're happy 'bout it.” He led her to the dining room and got them both a bottle of water. “So... why'd ya come back if ya wanted ta get away?”

“... I found another community.” She took the water thankfully, opening it and taking a sip. “It's called the Kingdom, led by King Ezekiel.”

Daryl leaned against the counter, raising an eyebrow. “'King' Ezekiel?”

“Yes.” Carol smiled. “I know how it sounds, and... you'll probably want to bash his face in when you hear him talk, but he's very smart. This community is actually a lot like Hilltop. They grow their own food, raise cattle, chickens, pigs... they're slowly expanding outside their walls. He's even talking about digging a man made lake to raise fish.”

“Ya talked ta Rick 'bout this?”

“Yes. I actually just came from there. He's planning a run to follow me out there and negotiate some trade.” She paused, eyeing the man she had once hoped to call husband. He was like a son to her now. “How far along are you?”

“Thirteen weeks.”

She nodded silently and looked down at the bottle in her hand. “I'm sorry I left without a word. I didn't want anyone trying to stop me, and you would've tried.”

Daryl looked down as well. “Nah... if ya felt like ya needed ta go... I tried stoppin ya, but if ya persisted, I'd'a let ya go. We're a lot a like, Carol. We both feel the urge ta jus go sometimes... ain't nothin we can do when it comes 'cept go.”

“... You haven't felt it lately, have you? Not since Jesus.”

Daryl smiled warmly, hand going to his stomach. “Nah. Lately the only urge I feel is ta piss.”

She barked out a laugh, leaning back in her chair. “You're going to be feeling that for a while, Daryl. When that baby finds out how comfortable your bladder is, it's going to want to stay there.”

The hunter chuckled. He invited her to stay for dinner, but she said she already promised Rick and Michonne she would join them. 

“You should come with us to the Kingdom. I want you to meet Zeke.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her. “... Zeke, huh?” He smirked.

Carol blushed and looked down. “... Yes. We've started a... tentative relationship. He says he's 'courting' me.”

The hunter snorted, walking her to the door. “... Guess I gotta. Need ta make sure 'His Majesty' is right fer ya.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Pookie.” 

Daryl grunted and watched her walk down the sidewalk and make her way back to the Grimes Residence. He was about to shut the door when he saw Paul walking up, so he stepped out onto the porch to wait for him. The scout smiled, taking the porch steps two at a time to reach Daryl. 

“Hey, baby.” He smiled, kissing Daryl softly, then knelt down. “Hey, baby.” He grinned, kissing Daryl's stomach. 

Daryl rolled his yes. “Yer gonna have ta give one'a us a different pet name, Paul. The baby's gonna get confused.”

Paul stood up with a chuckle, kissing Daryl again. “Well, what should I call you, then? Darling? Dear? Lover? Sugar-tits?” He waggled his eyebrows, laughing when Daryl made a disgusted face and pushed him away. 

“Fuck, no... 'minds me'a Merle.” He turned, heading back inside. “Get washed up, I'll finish dinner.”

Paul followed him inside with a smile. “Yes, love.” He whispered into Daryl's ear. 

Daryl blushed and smiled. He watched Paul walk up the stairs to their room and walked into the kitchen. He briefly wondered why he never called Paul any nicknames. He sometimes called him 'prick' or 'asshole', and while they never hurt Paul's feelings, maybe they were a bit on the rough side. He just couldn't fathom calling Paul anything but 'Paul.' Words like 'darlin' or 'honey' just didn't feel right on his tongue. He'd called the scout 'baby' twice and Paul had nearly cum just from it. 

The hunter sighed, setting plates on the table. Maybe he should try some out, just to see how Paul reacted to them. He was about to go upstairs to get Paul when his husband walked in, making his way to the fridge. “Uh... feel better... d-darlin?” Shit, that sounded forced.

Paul stopped and looked at Daryl. “... Yes.” He said slowly. He smiled a bit. “What're you up to?” He asked, grabbing two bottles of water and walking up to the hunter. 

“Nothin. Let's eat.” Daryl sat down, avoiding Paul's eyes. 

The scout chuckled and sat across from him. He couldn't wait to hear what Daryl called him next. 

 

Early the next morning, Rick gathered everyone into the church to see who wanted to go to the Kingdom with him and Carol. Michonne would be staying along with Carl and Eugene. When Daryl volunteered, Paul and Rick were both shocked. 

“Daryl, are you sure?” Paul asked once everyone left. 

“Yeah. Wanna make sure this guy's legit. If he jus turns out ta be another Ed, gotta take 'im out 'fore he can hurt Carol.” Daryl shrugged. “We're jus goin ta another community, ain't like we're goin on a run.”

Paul just nodded and smiled, happy to see Daryl was finally willing to leave the walls. In the end Rick, Paul, Daryl, Tara and Aaron all accompanied Carol back to the kingdom. Carol drove her car with Tara and Aaron while Rick just the Chrysler with Daryl and Paul. It was a long drive, they stopped a couple times to rest and eat, let everyone stretch their legs. It was an eight hour drive and Carol was happy when they finally made it. The gates opened, allowing them entry and King Ezekiel met them, large tiger by his side. Daryl got out slowly, watching Carol hug the man, kissing his cheek sweetly. He kissed her's in return and then turned to greet the rest of them.

“Welcome, comrades, to my Kingdom! I am King Ezekiel!” His voice was loud and friendly. “Which one of you is Daryl Rovia?”

Daryl tensed, hand going to his stomach immediately. He stepped forward. “Got a problem with me?”

Ezekiel grinned and laughed, though his eyes were drawn to the hunter's protruding stomach. “Not at all! I merely wish to ask for your acceptance of my relationship with Carol.”

Daryl narrowed his eyes. “... Ain't like 'm her son.”

“No, but she talks fondly of you. You are all family to her. I wish for your blessing.”

Rick stepped forward as well, hand on Daryl's back. “We'd like to get to know you first.” He smiled a bit.

“Of course! Come! Let me show you to the Inn. You can freshen up. I hope you will be joining us for dinner later.” He turned away, hand going to the small of Carol's back. 

Daryl growled a bit. “She's right, I do wanna smash his face in.” 

Rick chuckled next to him. “Let's wait until after dinner at least.” He patted Daryl's back, following after Tara.

Paul came to stand next to him. “I like him.” The scout grinned, taking Daryl's hand. 

“'Course ya do. Yer a lot a like.” Daryl smirked. “Yer both masochists.” He held Paul's hand as they walked. 

Ezekiel took them to the Inn and they were all given rooms. Tara decided to take a quick nap while Rick went around the community to take a look at how they farmed and raised their animals. Later, Carol came to collect them and bring them to Ezekiel's dining room. A few other people joined them and a lavish dinner was brought out. Rick started talking trade with Ezekiel. Daryl cut into his steak. He sighed wistfully. It was cooked rare, just how he liked it, but he couldn't eat it. He instead ate his vegetables. 

“Daryl, is the meat not to your liking?” 

Daryl tensed at the loud voice of Ezekiel and everyone's eyes turned to him. “Ain't that... s'just... it's... under cooked.”

Carol leaned over, whispering in Ezekiel's ear. A look of understanding crossed the king's face and he motioned one of the waiters over. He whispered into the man's ear and the man came over to take Daryl's plate. 

“You have my apologies, Daryl. I was unaware of your predicament.”

Daryl growled and looked away, bringing his thumb up to his lips. Paul's hand took it before it reached, however. “Paul...”

“I know, baby. Just relax. He means well.” The scout whispered. 

“Ah, yes! I almost forgot!” Ezekiel grinned widely, making both Daryl and Paul nervous. “Carol told me of your marriage! Congratulations to you both!” Ezekiel stood up, holding his glass of wine. “To Paul and Daryl Rovia!”

Paul smiled. “Thank you, Your Majesty. It's an honor to hear that from you.”

“Don't encourage 'im!” Daryl growled. He stood up, shoving his chair away. “I ain't buyin inta it!” He tossed his napkin onto the table and stormed away. 

“Daryl..!” Carol and Paul both called out to him, standing from their seats. 

Ezekiel frowned. “Have I done something to upset him?”

Carol shook her head, placing a hand on his arm. “No, Zeke... he just... hates being the center of attention. He's not used to this.”

“It's not that, Carol. I'll go talk to him.” Paul set his own napkin down and chased after his feral hunter.


	7. Ch. 7

Paul found his husband outside, pacing along the sidewalk and rubbing his stomach distractedly. “Daryl...” He stepped up to the hunter, taking hold of his hands. “What's going on with you?”

“S'just this whole damn place. S'like they think we're back in the damn Renaissance 'r some shit.” Daryl stopped pacing, glaring around at their surroundings as if he suspected someone to jump out and attack them. 

“In a way, we kind of are, baby. I mean... there's hardly any working plumbing, we raise and kill our meat, farm our vegetables-”

“S'not what I mean! Guy treats 'imself like a damn monarch! Calls 'imself king.”

“He is the leader of this place.” Paul raised an eyebrow at his husband. He suspected he knew what was really going on with Daryl. 

“So?! Rick's our leader but he don't call 'imself a king! He treats us like equals!” 

The scout sighed, releasing Daryl's hands and crossing his arms over his chest. “Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you, Daryl?”

Daryl glared at him. “... S'nothin.”

“If you're lashing out on an innocent man who happens to be 'courting' the woman you consider a mother to you, then it must be something.” Paul stepped closer. “Daryl, talk to me. Are you feeling ill again?”

“No... ain't nothin wrong wit the baby.” Daryl whispered, looking down. 

“Is it Carol?” Jesus whispered. Daryl's silence was all the answer he needed. “Are you.. jealous... of King Eze-”

“Ain't jealous, Paul! Never felt anythang like that fer Carol! She's family, that's all.” Daryl sighed, reaching his hands up to rub his face wearily. “Jus... don't understand how he could make her stay and settle down... 'n I couldn't. Why wasn't I enough ta make 'er stay in Alexandria? I thought...” Daryl trailed off, unsure how to explain what he was feeling. 

“You thought you, Tobin and everyone else would've been enough to make her happy?” Daryl nodded and Paul smiled. “Have you talked to her about this?”

“Nah... don't need ta bother her wit this. Would only make her feel guilty.”

Paul uncrossed his arms and laid his hands over Daryl's belly. “Daryl.. she loves you. She would want to know what you're feeling. Talk to her tomorrow. Okay?” He leaned closer, staring into Daryl's blue eyes. Daryl nodded and Paul smiled. He wrapped his arms around Daryl's waist, pulling him into a hug. He kissed his husband softly. “Wanna go back in and eat your steak?”

“Yeah...”

The scout chuckled and kissed him again. They hugged for a moment longer before releasing each other and walking back into the building. They entered the dining room and everyone was chatting amicably. Carol stood and made her way to them. 

“Daryl... are you alright?”

“'m fine...s'jus... hormones.” When Paul gave him a look, he sighed. “Can we.... talk... tamorrow?”

The woman blinked before smiling. “Of course. I'll come find you in the morning.” Daryl nodded and she returned to Zeke's side. 

Daryl sat back down next to Paul, reaching to hold his hand tightly while he watched Zeke and Carol interact. The large man was gentle with her, teasing and flirting sweetly. Daryl glanced around the table. Rick was watching the king as well, just as protective over Carol as Daryl is. Their eyes met and they nodded to each other in agreement. They would continue keeping an eye on Zeke and the moment they felt he was a danger to Carol, they would confront him. 

 

The next morning, Carol came by their room and Daryl left with her so they could walk around and talk. Jesus remained in bed for a few more minutes before getting up and getting dressed. He walked around the kingdom for a few hours, helping out where he could and getting to know the layout of the place in case they ever needed a quick escape or a place to hide for any reason. He met a few of King Ezekiel's guards and even sparred with a few of them, finding out their weaknesses and strengths. It never hurt to know your friend's fighting style. 

They stayed in the kingdom for a few days. Rick and Zeke built a friendship and came to negotiations on trading food and supplies. The night before they were set to leave, Daryl woke to a pain in his stomach. Jesus was sleeping soundly behind him, one arm thrown heavily over Daryl's stomach. The pain only last a short while and when it passed, Daryl relaxed and closed his eyes to return to sleep. A few minutes later, the pain returned and Daryl groaned. He moved to sit up, shoving Paul's arm off and the pain worsened. 

“Paul... Paul, wake up!”

The scout's eyes shot open and glanced around, searching for danger. “Daryl...” He sat up, moving to kneel behind the hunter. “What is it?”

The pain passed again and Daryl sighed heavily, rubbing the side of his abdomen. “Nothin... s'gone...”

“What? Were you in pain?”

“Yeah, but... s'gone...”

Paul frowned. He didn't know a lot about pregnancies, only what his sister had told him about before she'd miscarried. “Should we go to the doctor?”

“He ain't an OB. I'd rather go ta Carson than this asshole. I doubt he knows anythang bout pregnancy.”

Paul sighed. “What if the pain gets worse, Daryl? We're ten hours from Hilltop. You could... miscarry. They have books here. Surely the doctor here could look up anything he needs to know.” He reached up, rubbing Daryl's back gently. 

“'m fine, Paul. We'll see if Rick will stop by Hilltop on our way ta Alexandria 'n I'll tell Carson bout it, see what he says.” Daryl laid back down, pulling Paul with him. 

Paul went willingly, cuddling up to the hunter's back and pulling the blanket over them. He nuzzled into his husband's neck, hand rubbing over the baby bump lovingly. 

The next morning, Daryl told Rick about the cramps he'd had last night and the leader agreed to stop by Hilltop. He wanted to check on Maggie and Glenn, so it was a win-win situation. They said their goodbyes to the people of Kingdom. Daryl hugged Carol tightly, gave a warning glare to Ezekiel before getting into the Chrysler. Jesus hugged Carol as well, when he went to step back, she held him tighter. 

“You take care of my Pookie and that baby, ya hear me?” She leaned back, glaring into his eyes. “If I hear anything about you hurting either of them, I'll come for you.”

Jesus swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yes, ma'am.” She released him and he got into the back seat next to Daryl. 

Rick pulled away from the gates and they started the long trip home. They made a few detours, stopping at a few stores just to see if there was anything left behind. Daryl didn't join them, though he did step out of the car to stretch his legs. The cramps came a couple more times, but didn't last very long. When they arrived at Hilltop, Maggie and Glenn greeted them happily, hugging and checking for new injuries. Her belly was very big. Daryl thought she looked about ready to pop and he wondered how he must be looking, judging by the teasing smile on her lips. 

“How are you, Daryl?” She asked softly, gently pressing her hand to his baby bump. 

“'m good. Haven't felt it... move... yet.” He felt awkward, talking to her about his own baby. “Actually, need ta see Carson.”

She frowned. “What for?”

Jesus walked over to them from talking with Glenn. “He's been having some cramps.”

She looked between the two of them. “Are they severe?”

Daryl shrugged. “Not ta me, but... y'know...”

Maggie nodded her understanding. It was hard to tell what could be hurting the baby. “He should be in his trailer. I just came back from my own check up. He says I'm dilated to a 2, so...” She smiled widely. “It's getting close. I'm sure if you go now, you should be able to catch him.”

Daryl hugged her one last time before taking Paul's hand. They made their way across the grounds to the medical trailer and Jesus knocked on the door. It didn't take Carson long to open the door and he smiled at them. 

“Ah, I was wondering if I'd be seeing you two soon. Come on in.” He stepped back, allowing them entry. “Ready for a sonogram? You're about in your second trimester now, yes?”

Daryl nodded. “Yeah. Also... been havin some cramps in mah abdomen.”

Carson nodded and sat on a stool while Daryl hopped up onto the examination table. “Cramps? Like what?”

“Kinda.. almost like menstrual cramps... 'r... if ya stretch too much... y'know?”

“I see. How long have you been feeling them?”

“Jus last night... they don't last long... come 'n go.”

The doctor nodded, flipping the sonogram machine on. “Alright... well... let's look at the baby real quick, make sure it's alright before I diagnose what the cramps are.” Daryl leaned back, pulling his shirt up. Jesus stood next to him, holding his hand. “Have you had any vaginal bleeding or discharge?”

“Nah.”

“Good. That's a good sign.” He grabbed the wand and gel and spread a bit on Daryl's stomach before pressing the wand into Daryl's stomach. He searched for the fetus and smiled when he found it. “Alright, size looks good. Have you felt any movement, yet?”

“Nah.”

“Alright, well, the heart beat looks good. You should be feeling the baby's quickening in a week or two. How far along are you?”

“13 weeks...”

“Yeah, there's still a couple more weeks left before you feel the first movements.” He printed a couple pictures and let them listen to the heart beat for a couple minutes. “Well, everything looks fine. The cramping isn't too much to worry about as long as there isn't any bleeding, headaches, nausea or dizziness to accompany it. As the baby gets bigger, your uterus has to stretch to accommodate the baby. So you'll be feeling some cramping in your abdomen and in your pelvis.” He paused, smiling as Daryl and Jesus stare at the new pictures of their baby. “I've been having Denise study up on pregnancy, labor and delivery in case you or Michonne go into labor and I can't get there.”

Jesus looked up at him. “What will we do if one of them goes into premature labor?”

“It depends on how premature the labor is. 36 weeks and up, the baby can survive on oxygen and supplemental nutrients. Anything below that... I don't know. We don't have the proper equipment for a premature baby.”

Paul frowned. “What would you need?”

Carson sighed. “We would need an incubator, plenty of oxygen tanks, neonatal IV lines, saline, supplemental formula... it's too much to get in one run, Jesus. You'd have to go to a large city with a hospital that has a NICU. So far, both Daryl's and Michonne's pregnancies have been beautiful. I wouldn't worry about it until they're 25-30 weeks along.”

Paul nodded and helped Daryl off the table. “Thank you, Carson.”

The doctor nodded and followed them out. He went to Barrington House while Daryl and Jesus returned to Rick. He turned to them. “Everythang good?”

“Yeah... baby's fine.” Daryl whispered. Rick smiled warmly, reaching to pat Daryl's shoulder. They all got back into the Chrysler and made their way back home to Alexandria. 

 

The next two weeks passed without incident. The cramps came every once in a while, but Daryl didn't worry about them anymore. He could feel the baby getting bigger, along with his stomach. He craved a lot of apples, especially the way Paul made them with just a tiny bit of sugar and cinnamon. He still made hunting trips, but was always accompanied by Rick, Aaron or Jesus. He couldn't skin his kills anymore, the smell of the blood and guts just made him want to vomit, so Aaron would usually skin the kills and give them to Olivia to separate out between the residents. It was sometime in July, so Paul always made sure Daryl had plenty of water to drink and keep him hydrated. 

When Daryl felt the baby move for the first time, he wasn't sure what he was feeling. It felt like a soft flutter in his stomach, like something was rolling around. He shifted against Paul where they were laying on the couch in the den. The fireplace wasn't lit, but the windows were open, letting the soft breeze blow in. He felt the flutter again and grunted. Paul looked over at him from his book. 

“Daryl? Are you alright?”

“... Think... think the baby's movin.”

Paul sat up immediately, leaning over the hunter and ignoring the book as it tumbled across Daryl's lap and to the floor. “Really?” His eyes were bright with excitement, staring down at his husband's stomach. 

Daryl grinned and lifted his shirt, taking Paul's hand in his and placing it over where he could feel the fluttering. It took a moment, but Paul gasped, feeling the pop against his hand. He smiled widely, keeping his hand there and chuckling every time the baby moved. He looked up at Daryl. 

“It's amazing. What's it feel like for you?”

Daryl shrugged. “Kinda like... butterflies... 'r... someone's tryin flicking me from the inside.”

Paul smiled, laying back down. He kept his hand on Daryl's stomach, enjoying the feel of the baby moving around. He leaned down, kissing Daryl softly. “I love you, Daryl.”

Daryl blushed and smiled. “Love ya, too...”

They kissed lovingly, lips sliding together slowly and warmly. Paul sighed softly, burying his nose into Daryl's neck. “What do you think it is?”

“... S'a boy.”

The scout grinned. “You sound so sure.”

“Jus... s'like instinct, I guess. Been dreamin bout a boy.”

“Yeah?”

“Dark hair... light blue eyes... freckles.” Daryl closed his eyes. “He's got a playful grin, like ya get when yer teasin people. Yer gonna teach him pranks, ain't ya?”

Paul chuckled. “We have to have fun sometimes. We'll both teach him to fight, but... I don't want that to be all he knows. I want him to know how to have fun, how to be a kid.”

Daryl was silent. He opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling fan as it spun round and round, circulating the air in the room to keep it cool. He had never known fun when he was growing up. All he knew was hate, fear and pain. He didn't want that for his child. Yes, they would have to teach him to fight, to protect himself and to read maps and survive on the land. He trusted Paul to teach the kid to have fun.

“I haven't sang for you in a while, have I?”

Daryl turned his head, looking down at his husband. “We both been busy... what with the baby 'n everythang.”

Paul smiled. “We're going to have to learn some nursery rhymes. Can't be signing Def Leppard to a newborn.”

The hunter balked. “What? Why not? Def Leppard's better than any ol nursery rhyme.” Paul chuckled. “Ain't singin mah baby no damn mother goose song.”

“Fine, you sing him Def Leppard, I'll sing him nursery rhymes.” Paul closed his eyes, nuzzling into Daryl's neck again, humming softly while his hand caressed over Daryl's stomach. Daryl had been expecting a nursery rhyme, but when he heard Journey, he closed his own eyes, relaxing at the sound of Paul's voice. “One love feeds the fire, one heart burns desire, wonder who's cryin now. Two hearts born to run, who'll be the lonely one? Wonder who's cryin now?” He felt the baby moving again and smiled, continuing to sing so the baby could hear his voice.


	8. Ch. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEHOLD! I HAVE UPDATED! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, guys. I'm finally getting my emotions under control (for the most part) and getting back to writing! Hopefully I'll keep it up and be able to finish this story! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

It became a habit for them. At night, they would go into the nursery, talking about names and how they wanted to parent their child; then, they would go to their room, shower, lay down and Paul would rest his head near the baby and sing softly. He would sing anything that came to mind from nursery rhymes to Scorpion or The Beatles. Daryl would fall asleep to the sound of his husband's voice and sleep through the night. 

Maggie and Glenn came to visit them, much to their surprise. Being so close to delivering the baby, Rick had wanted her to stay put near Carson, but she was stubborn and wanted to come see her family. Glenn had protested against her as well, but he could never win. They stayed for a couple days in Rick's house and the morning they were to leave, Maggie's water broke. She'd scared everyone when she'd let out a blood curdling scream from the kitchen where she was filling some water bottles. Rick and Glenn had run into the room, both of their eyes being drawn to her soaked jeans. 

She was rushed to Denise. Everyone wanted to be in the house with her and Glenn, but Denise shooed them out onto the porch. Rick left Alexandria to go fetch Carson, leaving Daryl, Jesus and Michonne to stand by in case Denise needed help. They could hear Maggie inside, crying and screaming in pain. When the screams finally subsided, Denise stepped out, smiling. 

“Well, as far as I can tell, she's a dilated five. I gave her some pain medicine and it seems to be helping.” 

Michonne smiled brightly. “And the baby? Did that baby monitor Jesus found last month work?”

Denise nodded. “Yes. The baby is doing good. His heart rate is staying strong. Would ya'll like to come see her?” She stepped back inside, letting the three into the house. 

Maggie was resting on her right side with Glenn sitting in a chair by the bed. She smiled tiredly when she saw them come in. “Hey guys.”

Michonne walked closer, taking her hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired... the contractions really hurt.” Maggie held Michonne's hand tightly when another contraction came, making her wince. She relaxed after a moment and sighed. “The medicine Denise gave me helps, but only so much.”

Daryl walked up to the rectangular monitor. He bent down, picking up the pink and white grid paper. Paul looked over his shoulder curiously. “What do these lines mean?”

Denise came over to them and smiled. “The top one is the baby's heart beat. The bottom one is her contractions. When the bottom line makes those curves, she's having a contraction. The closer together they are, the closer she is to delivery.”

Maggie looked over at them. “Where's Rick?”

Daryl let the paper fall back to the floor. “Went ta get Carson in case Denise needs help.” He walked over to the bed. “... What d'they feel like?” He whispered.

Maggie smiled. “They feel kinda like menstrual cramps, but ten times worse, almost like your stomach and vagina are tightening, like you're bloated and need to go to the bathroom.”

Daryl gulped. He knew those feelings all too well. Paul smiled and took Daryl's hand, holding it tightly. They stayed and talked with Maggie until Denise shooed them out again an hour later so she could check Maggie's cervix. When she let them back in, Maggie was still only a five, so Denise decided not to check her again for a few hours or until Maggie asked her too. Everyone grabbed a chair and sat to keep her company. Rick showed up with Carson a few hours later when Maggie was a six. Carson checked her, confirming Denise's examination. 

In the end, Maggie was in labor for nine hours. She'd been stuck at a seven for nearly four of those hours. Carson had begun worrying when her cervix wouldn't budge, but she finally went from a seven to a eight and then to a ten in two hours. By then, she was screaming in pain from the pressure. The pain medication wasn't doing anything for her, so she refused them. It took her five pushes and then Hershel Rhee was born in the early evening. He was a healthy baby boy with strong lungs and a very angry cry. Everyone was let back into the room after Maggie had fed him and been cleaned up. 

When Hershel was given to Daryl, the hunter held him close and careful, much like he'd held Judy after she'd been born. Jesus stood next to him, staring down at the baby boy. He grinned, hand on Daryl's lower back. 

“Just think, in about five months, you'll be holding our baby boy.” He whispered. 

Denise shooed everyone out a little while later to let Maggie and Hershel rest. Everyone visited again the next day, bringing gifts and food for her. The Rhee family stayed in Alexandria for a few days to let everyone see and hold the baby, but they returned to Hilltop when Denise cleared her from her care and into Carson's care. 

Things returned to normal after Maggie left with the baby. People returned to work and lives, getting over the arrival of a new life fairly quickly. Paul was often gone on runs, helping find more baby items, gardening tools and books for Denise. Daryl spent much of his time outside with Rick, gardening or helping Michonne set up her own nursery. The baby moved more and more the bigger Daryl's stomach got. Michonne's baby bump wasn't as big and Daryl asked her if she was gaining enough weight or if he was just fat. She laughed, nearly spitting out water across her living room table at Daryl's pouting lips. 

“What's so damn funny?”

She grinned at him. “Sorry, Daryl... no, you're not fat, and I'm at just the right weight according to Dr. Carson. I've been pregnant before, so my body's just been through it before. I'm also carrying the baby higher than you.”

Daryl blinked. “That's a thang?”

At her nod, he gave her an even more confused stare. “It's an old wive's tale. If you carry the baby high and wide, meaning the baby sits closer to your breasts, then it's a girl. If you carry low and narrow, closer to your pelvis, then it's a boy.” She reached for Daryl's stomach. “You feel the baby moving closer to your pelvis, right?” Daryl nodded and smiled a bit when the baby kicked Michonne's hand. “Then I bet it's a boy.”

“So, yer carryin high? Ya think it's a girl?” Daryl reached for Michonne's stomach, feel the top of her baby bump. 

Michonne nodded. “I'm going to find out next week what it is.” She smiled. “Do you and Paul want to know what the baby is or are you going to wait to find out at birth?”

Daryl shifted nervously. Just the thought of giving birth made him anxious. “I-I dunno... we ain't talked about it.”

“Have you thought of any names, yet?”

“He's leanin toward something common like David 'r John...”

“What about you?”

Daryl shrugged, removing his hand from Michonne's stomach and bringing his thumbnail to his lips. “Kinda like them old names.”

“Old names? You mean from like Greece and Rome?”

Daryl nodded. “Been readin some'a Paul's books when he ain't home.” He hated being home alone, so he distracted himself with reading or napping. 

“Which ones did you like?”

He shrugged again, removing his thumb from his mouth and looking down at his hands as he fiddled with his wedding ring. “Kinda like Elias... s'good fer a boy 'r a girl. Evelyn is good fer a girl. I also really liked Horatio fer a boy.”

She smiled. “Horatio... gentle and strong.” Daryl nodded. She reached over and put her hand on his. “Paul would love all of those. This isn't just his baby, it's both of yours. Talk to him about it.”

Just then, the front door opened as Paul and Rick walked in, having just returned from a run. Rick barely left the safe zone anymore, but Paul needed help and everyone else was busy. They set their bags aside and looked at their pregnant companions. Paul shivered. 

“It's freezing in here... how are you two not cold?” He asked, though he's very happy Eugene managed to get all the houses heating and air conditioners working. He walked up to Daryl and kissed him softly. 

Daryl glared some. “Ya try bein 16 weeks pregnant durin the fuckin summer.”

Paul put his hands up in surrender. “Are you ready to go home?”

Daryl stood up, ignoring the hand Paul put out to help him. “Yeah... wanna lay down 'n nap. S'hard getting ta sleep when yer gone.”

Paul smiled. He nodded to Michonne and Rick as he followed Dayrl to the door. “Don't even think about picking that bag up, Daryl. It's too heavy.” Daryl huffed, but let Paul pick the bag up. They left the Grimes house and walked down the street to their own home. 

“How was the run?” Daryl asked as they walked in. 

“It was faster than I expected. A lot of the walkers are dying off, starving from the looks of it. So it was just a quick in and out of that pharmacy. Rick scared me when he knocked over an oxygen tank, but it was empty, thankfully.” Paul set the heavy bag down on the dining room table and opened it.

“What all did ya'll bring back?” 

“Well, we grabbed the rest of those diapers for 6 months. We grabbed more of those canned goods. Rick grabbed Michonne some things.” Paul continued to rattle off and pull out the things he'd grabbed just for them. Deodorant, tooth paste, some books and medical supplies. Daryl stared at it all. “We went to that Babies 'R Us, too. I got this...” He pulled a smaller bag out of the front pocket of the bag and held it out to Daryl. 

“What's this?” Daryl took it and opened it, peeking inside. A small, rectangular box sat inside, so he reached in and pulled it out. 

“Open it..”

Daryl glanced up at Paul before tossing the bag aside and opening the box. In a velvet cushion sat a small baby bracelet, white gold and a tag to place the baby's name on it. Daryl stared down at it. 

“I bet if we asked nicely, William will engrave the baby's name on it for us.” Paul smiled. 

Daryl swallowed thickly, running a finger over the bracelet gently. “Horatio...”

“What?”

“S'gonna be the baby's name if it's a boy. Horatio Rovia.”

Paul smiled, stepping up to Daryl's side and kissing his cheek. “I love it. It's perfect.”

Daryl closed the box. “We'll keep it in the dresses til the baby's... born.” He moved away from Paul and walked up the stairs. Paul watched him go, sensing the tension in Daryl's words. He sighed and moved to put everything up.

Later that night after dinner and a bath, Daryl couldn't sleep. He lay on his right side, staring at the sonogram photo in the frame on his nightstand. His hand rubbed over his stomach, feeling the baby shift around. Paul was deep asleep behind him, nuzzled into his back, arm slung over his hips. Usually, Paul's deep breathing put Daryl to sleep, but not tonight. The hunter couldn't help but worry over giving birth. He knew it was several months away, but he had a bad feeling. So far, his pregnancy has been perfect. The baby is moving almost constantly. He's gaining enough weight. His blood pressure hasn't been high or low. For his first pregnancy, Carson has been impressed with Daryl.

As if sensing his unease, Paul blinked away and took in a deep breath. “Daryl... s'a matter, baby?” His hand moved to rub Daryl's baby bump, smiling as the baby kicked him. 

“... Nothin.” Daryl whispered. 

“Talk to me, love... what's going on in that pretty head of yours?” Paul sat up on his elbow, leaning over the archer. “Are you worried about the baby?”

“Ain't worried 'bout the baby...”

Paul raised an eyebrow. “Really? Cause just two weeks ago you were freaking out.”

Daryl sat up, gently pushing Paul to move away. “Paul... Maggie was in labor fer nine hours cause it was her first baby. Michonne said she was in labor for thirteen hours during her first labor. There ain't a lot of studies on successful inter sex pregnancies 'n labors... mostly cause a lotta intersex people either get hysterectomies 'r vasectomies. I barely had money ta see mah doctor.”

“So... you're worried about yourself?”

Daryl nodded, scooting to lean against against the head board. “Yeah... I ain't exactly got a normal body...”

Paul studied his husband closely. “Daryl... nothing's going to happen to you. Rick and I got a lot of great medicine today. We brought oxygen tanks and antibiotics... whatever happens... we'll be ready for it.”

“What if the baby's premature?”

“Do you want me to plan a run to a hospital with a NICU so we grab everything necessary for a premie?” Paul scooted closer, taking Daryl's hand in his. “You know I'll do anything you ask, Daryl... just say the word.”

“... I don't want you going so far away. I can barely last a day without ya.”

“The further along you get, the less I want you outside the walls. If I plan a run that'll last more than a day, you're not going with me, Daryl. This is the one thing I will put my foot down for.” Paul leaned forward a bit to look in Daryl's down turned gaze. 

Daryl nodded a bit. “I know.” He licked his lips.”I'm scared, Paul.”

Paul smiled. “Hey, it's okay to be scared, love.” He laid his head on Daryl's shoulder. “Just remember... don't let your fear rule you.” The hunter closed his eyes, laying his head on Paul's. “Everything's going to be fine. You'll see.” 

They stayed up a while longer, talking about the things they would teach the baby as it grew older, what to name the baby if it turned out to be a girl and who they would let take care of it if something were to happen to them. Paul helped Daryl lay back on his side and curled up to his back again. They fell asleep quickly after that, both hands on Daryl's stomach. 

 

As Daryl entered his 20th week, his fatigue grew worse. He began getting terrible headaches. They had gotten so bad, Paul replaced their white curtains with black out curtains so the room would be dark. His nausea had returned by week 21. He threw up after every meal. Paul became increasingly worried with each passing day. So, when he woke up to the sound of Daryl retching, he got up and went to the bathroom. 

“Daryl..” He knelt next to the archer, reaching to pull his hair back. “We should really go see Carson.” He whispered, rubbing Daryl's back. 

When the hunter finished emptying his stomach, he leaned against his husband with a whimper. “... The baby ain't moved at all since yesterday...” He felt Paul tense behind him and whimpered again. “I thought it was jus restin... it's usually so active...”

“... We're going to Carson in the morning. Come on... let's get you back to bed.” He helped Daryl stand and walked him back to the bed. He got the hunter in the bed and covered him up before reaching for his clothes. 

“Paul... where ya goin?” Daryl sat up some, looking so pale and thin. 

Paul stared at him. Fear gripped his heart. Not only for the baby his husband carried, but for his husband as well. “I'm going to talk to Rick. Let him know we're leaving at first light.” He leaned down to kiss Daryl. “Try to sleep.” He turned and quickly walked down the steps. He yanked his shoes on and walked out the door, nearly jogging to the Grimes residence. He banged on the door for a couple minutes before a grouchy look Carl answered. “Carl, I need to speak to Rick.”

Carl grumbled before hurrying up the stairs just as Rick was coming out of his and Michonne's room. A door slammed shut and Rick shook his head. Paul walked into the house and met Rick at the bottom of the staircase. Rick blinked blearily. 

“What's going on, Jesus?”

“It's Daryl...” Paul swallowed thickly. 

Rick was immediately awake at the hushed response. “Is he alright?”

“No... the last week he's been throwing up and getting really terrible headaches. He's losing weight and he's not sleeping. He said the baby hasn't moved since yesterday. I'm going to take him to Carson in the morning.” 

Michonne came out of the room, her baby bump protruding from her night shirt. “Does he have any other symptons?”

Paul looked up at her and shook his head. “None that I've noticed.” She gave him a worried look and it made the scout even more nervous. She seemed like she had an idea what might be going on, but he was too scared to ask her.

“Alright... take the Chrysler... it's faster and easier on gas.” Rick said, reaching for the keys on the table by the stairs and tossing them to Paul. 

The scout caught them easily. “Thanks, Rick.” He shook the leader's hand and waved to Michonne. He went to the gate and got into the Chrysler to drive it to his and Daryl's house as the sun was coming up. Daryl was already dressed and walking carefully down the stairs. Paul hurried to help him down the stairs, taking his hand gently. “Why didn't you wait for me?”

“... I got anxious. Ya was takin ferever.”

Paul shook his head. “Rick is letting us take the Chrysler. He says its faster and easier on gas.” He knelt down, helping Daryl gets his boots on since the hunter couldn't bend down anymore. He stood back up. “Come on... it's just bright enough outside to drive safely.” He walked Daryl out to the car and helped him in before coming around to the driver's side and getting in as well. Soon, they were speeding down the high way to Hilltop.


	9. Ch. 9

Glenn was on gate duty when the white Chrysler pulled up. He yelled for them to open up and climbed down to meet whoever was driving. They weren't expecting anyone, but surprise visits weren't unusual between the communities. The Chrysler pulled in and parked near Barrington house and Glenn smiled when Daryl and Paul got out. 

“Look at you, Dar-” the man stopped, noting how sick Daryl looked. “Whoa... you okay, man?”

Paul hurried to Daryl's side to help him out. “He's not... he's been real sick. We need to see Carson, now.”

Glenn yelled for someone to take his spot on the gate and helped Paul get Daryl to the medical trailer. He yanked open the trailer door and yelled for the doctor who was just barely getting up and dressed. 

“What's going on?” Carson asked as Daryl sat on the table. Paul explained Daryl's symptoms as Carson pulled over the sonogram machine. “The baby hasn't moved..? Are you sure?”

Daryl glared. “You been carryin this baby fer five months?! No! Ya ain't! So, yeah, 'm sure the baby ain't moved!”

Paul took Daryl's hand. “Baby, relax... whatever it is, Carson will take care of it.” He looked up at the doctor. “Right..?”

Carson nodded. “Of course.” He turned the machine on. “Let's get a blood pressure while it warms up.” He got his stethoscope and put it to Daryl's chest and listened while counting Daryl's heart beats. “... It's very high.” Paul gripped Daryl's hand tighter. Carson got the wand and gel and lifted Daryl's shirt. He found the baby easily enough. “There it is... it's heart beat is lower than I would like, but it's alive.'

Glenn grinned brightly, watching Daryl and Paul relax a bit. “That's great, guys.”

Carson printed off some photos. “Your symptoms do worry me, however. They're very close to symptoms of preeclempsia. I want you to stay here for a few days so I can watch you and see. If you do have preeclempsia, I can give you some medicine to lower your blood pressure and help with the nausea so you can eat and gain weight back. Preeclempsia can lead to premature labor and other serious conditions, so if you do have it, we should take care of it right away.”

Daryl nodded, closing his eyes. Paul held his hand tightly. “... Paul... plan that run.”

Paul looked down at him. “... You're sure. I'll be gone for a long time.”

“Yeah... I'd rather we have the equipment 'n the baby be fine... than not have the equipment 'n lose the baby.”

Glenn stepped forward. “I'll go with him.”

Daryl looked at him and smiled. “Thanks, Glenn.”

With the new sonogram photos in his pocket, Paul helped Daryl get settled into one of the beds for the patients who need constant observation. Carson gave Daryl some medicine for his nausea and to help him sleep; and, as Daryl begin to slip into unconsciousness, Paul kissed him softly and pet his cheek. 

“Rest well, love.” He whispered. Daryl smiled at him sleepily. Paul stood straight and turned to Glenn. “Let's go to Barrington house to plan a run.” 

Glenn nodded and followed Paul out of the medical trailer and across the field. Maggie was standing on the porch talking with Tara and holding baby Hershel to her chest. She blinked when she saw Paul. 

“Jesus, what're you doin here?” She asked, brows furrowed in worry. “Is Daryl here?”

Paul nodded, shifting nervously on his feet. “Carson wants to keep him in the trailer to watch over him... the baby's heart beat is low and his blood pressure is high.” Paul sighed, reaching up to run a hand through his long hair. “Carson thinks he might be preeclemptic.” 

Maggie let out a soft sound of distress. She puled Paul into a hug, minding the baby between them. “He'll be fine, Jesus... Daryl's strong.”

Paul nodded against her shoulder, smiling down at the tiny babe staring up at him. He released Maggie and stepped back. “I'm going to borrow Glenn for a bit. Daryl wants me to go look for some equipment to keep a premature baby alive.”

Maggie nods. “Good idea. Just make sure he comes back to me alive.”

Glenn reaches forward and gently pets the baby's head. “We'll be inside looking at some maps.” He kissed Maggie's forehead and followed Paul in. 

They went into the library and began going through maps, searching for a nearby hospital and looking in books for what medical equipment to get for a premie baby. It took them several hours and a lot of collaboration with Carson and Hilltop residents who knew the area before the turn, but they managed to get a list of medical supplies and a map drawn out for their run. By the time they had everything ready, it was mid day. They agreed to wait until the next morning and spend this last night with their family. 

Paul walked back into the medical trailer, happy to see Daryl still deep asleep. He sat at Daryl's bed side and reached for his hand, listening to the baby's heart beat on the monitor attached to Daryl's smaller than it should be baby bump. The scout swallowed thickly, reaching his other hand to the bare skin, rubbing gently, he felt a tiny kick, weaker than it used to be. His heart ached, terrified of losing something so precious. He bent down, kissing the back of Daryl's hand. The movement stirred the archer, his blue eyes opening blearily. 

“Paul..?”

The scout looked up at him. “Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.” Paul smiled, reaching to pet Daryl's hand. “... We're going to head out in the morning... let Glenn spend this night with Maggie and the baby.”

“Anyone else goin with ya?”

“I plan on asking Tara and Rosita when we stop by Alexandria... I want to take the budget truck and the Chrysler, but I need to run it by Rick first.” He stood from the chair and gently sat on the edge of the bed, the monitor made a horrible scratching sound when Daryl moved over a bit to make room for his husband, but then the baby's heart beat continued. “The nearest hospital with a NICU is three days away, Daryl... it's a large city...”

Daryl stared up at him. “... Probably gonna be full'a walkers...” He whispered. 

Paul nodded, taking Daryl's hand again. “We're gonna use guns as little as possible, take only a necessary amount of ammo.... we'll be back before you know it, baby.” He swallows thickly, petting Daryl's hand. 

The hunter stared up at him. He could tell Paul really didn't want to leave his side. He wanted to be near in case anything happened, but they needed the medical equipment. Even if Daryl didn't go into premature labor, it would be better to have the equipment near for future pregnancies. Paul was having an intense struggle with himself. 

“'ey... s'gonna be fine.” Daryl smiled a bit. “The medicine is helpin, I actually have an appetite. Carson wants me ta start light, but... 'm gonna gain the weight back, the baby will be active again... and when ya get back, we'll move inta yer old trailer so we can stay by the doctor. Jus... be careful... want ya ta come back alive 'n in one piece... can't do this without ya.”

Paul teared up and leaned down, kissing Daryl deeply. He held Daryl's cheeks in his hands gently, their lips moving slow and warm. He leaned back a bit, resting his forehead on Daryl's. They stared each other in the eyes. They breathed in each others scent, as if trying to memorize it.

“Daryl... I promise you... I will do everything in my power to come back to you... and to bring back the equipment... and our family. Nothing is going to stop me from staying by your side when you have our baby.” Paul whispered. Daryl smiled. “You just worry about yourself and the baby... do everything the doctor tells you to, alright?”

The hunter nodded. “Don't wanna lose the baby...”

“I don't want to lose either of you...” He sat up straight. “I'll be back before you know it... shouldn't be gone more than a week.” 

“I'll miss ya.”

Paul smiled. “I'll miss you, too.” He stroked Daryl's cheek, feeling the stubble and roughened skin. It made his palm tingle, and he would miss the feeling while he was gone. 

 

The next morning, they all piled together in the Chrysler and made their way to Alexandria. Paul explained the situation to Rick and he gave the scout the keys to the Budget truck. They left Alexandria not an hour later and made their way down the road, Glenn and Jesus in the Chrysler with Tara and Rosita driving the Budget truck behind them. Paul stared out the window with his hands in his lap, fiddling and stroking the baby bracelet. He looked down at it, swallowing thickly and fighting against the pain in his chest. Glenn glanced over at him from the driver's seat, eyes flicking down to the bracelet. 

“Hey... they're gonna be fine, Jesus.”

Jesus looked over at the man. “... I know. It's just... it's hard being away from him, knowing he and the baby could be in danger. We don't even know what the gender is, yet.”

“Maggie's pretty sure it's a boy.” Glenn smiled. “She's been comparing their symptoms... Carson says every pregnancy is different, but Maggie has selective hearing sometimes.”

“Can you blame her with all the bullshit she has to put up with when it comes to Gregory?”

Glenn nodded. “True... how far away is this place?”

“Should be about eight hours... we should probably take a break in a few hours, eat and fill the tanks. We'll stop a few blocks away from the hospital, scout out the area for walkers and people.” Jesus pocketed the bracelet and grabbed the map. “We'll split into two groups, send Tara and Rosita for anything else we might need, you and I will go to the NICU and find an incubator and everything else a premie might need.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

They stopped at a road side convenience store to fill up the tanks and stretch their legs. While Glenn went behind the building to relieve his bladder, Tara came over to Jesus, her orange sunglasses on and munching on some jerky. 

“So... who's pregnant that we're going to a NICU for baby supplies?”

Jesus looked up at her. He glanced at Rosita, who was reading the map on the hood of the Budget truck. “... Daryl is.”

Tara stared at him. “... Daryl's pregnant?” She grinned brightly and held her fist out to Jesus. “Congrats, dude.”

Jesus smiled and bopped her fist with his. “Thanks.”

“What's the baby gonna be?”

“We don't know, yet. Carson thinks Daryl has preeclempsia, so he's keeping him at Hilltop for a while, monitor the baby and Daryl's blood pressure. Premature labor is one of the side effects of preeclempsia, so Daryl said to go on a run to be prepared.”

Tara nodded. “I'm glad to be of help. It's a big hospital we're going to, though. Could take several days to search it all over. You think Daryl will be alright?”

Jesus sighed. “... I'm praying he'll be okay.”

 

They reached the hospital just before night fall and agreed to scout it in the morning. They hid the car and truck behind a house and killed any walkers lingering in the rooms. Tara and Rosita took one room, sharing a bed while Glenn took another room. Paul took the first watch, sitting in the living room with a rifle nearby. It was so quiet. He was used to Daryl's rumbling words about the happenings of the day or his soft singing to the baby. He was used to the crackling of the fireplace. It was so cold without Daryl's presence. 

Paul barely slept when Glenn woke for his turn on watch. He kept waking up, reaching a hand out to find Daryl's arm only to find cold sheets and had to fight down a whimper. When the sun was barely up, Paul got off the bed and gathered the sheets and blankets into a bag to take back to Alexandria. He left the room and went into the bathroom to relieve himself, then came back out to Glenn going through the kitchen and getting any canned items or any other necessities. They left the house just after sun up and headed toward the hospital. 

They stopped two blocks away. Glenn and Paul scouted the hospital while Rosita and Tara stayed near the vehicles, checking the near by shops for any usable items. The hospital was large from where Glenn and Paul stood in the parking lot. It was eight stories high, at least a hundred rooms per floor. Paul crossed his arms, staring at the broken windows and the few walkers in the distance. Glenn lets out a soft sound next to him. 

“This is going to take forever.” Glenn muttered.

Paul nodded, stroking his beard in thought. “It's why I gave us an extended time line.” He muttered back. “Well... it looks like it's already been scavenged by others several times... hopefully no one has been in need of NICU equipment.”

“We should head back to Tara and Rosita. They're probably wondering where we are.” Glenn turned away, and promptly froze. “Shit! Someone's coming!”

They ducked behind an abandoned car nearby, watching as the Ford truck pulled up to the entrance of the hospital. About four men got out, whooping and hollaring excitedly, smashing windows and walkers' heads. They disappeared into the building, their cries echoing in the empty halls. Paul looked over the hood of the car. 

“... That's not good.”

 

They returned to Tara and Rosita who were playing a card game on the hood of the Budget truck. Rosita jumped down when she saw them. 

“How'd it go?” She asked, arms crossing over her chest. 

“Well... things were fine until a truck of loud mouthed jackasses showed up and started tearing shit up.” Glenn said, rubbing the back of his head. “I was thinking we should give it a few hours, see if they move on.”

Paul nodded in agreement. “No reason to put ourselves in danger... I promised Daryl I'd come back in one piece.” 

Tara nodded. “Well, in that case! Let's eat!” She tossed everyone down some homemade jerky, then hopped down. They all sat around together, playing cards and eating jerky. Paul kept a critical eye on their surroundings. He didn't want anyone, or thing, surprising them.

 

After eating and relaxing for a while, the four got their packs shouldered and Tara drove the truck while the others walked to the hospital. The parking lot had a few more walkers in it than it did before. Paul growled, blaming the redneck assholes from the truck. However, between the four of them, they got to a broken window safely and made their way into the hospital. The elevators were down, so they had to take the staircase. It made Paul nervous. He'd seen one too many zombie movies and games and staircases were usually pack full of zombies.

None of them had been to this hospital, so they wandered the first floor until they found a map of the huge building. They stood in front of the map, debating who should go where. The third floor was the maternity ward and NICU and the cafeteria was on the second floor. They decided Rosita and Tara should go to the cafeteria and try to get some food while Glenn and Paul would go to the third floor and try to find the medicine and equipment on the list that Carson had given him. They went their separate ways after wishing each other good luck.

They encountered a couple walkers on the staircase to the maternity ward and Paul shivered with anxiety. He wanted to hurry and get back to Daryl. He cautiously opened the door, peeking his head out to see if there was any danger. The halls were clear, so he motioned Glenn to follow him. 

“Carson said most everything we'll need will be in the NICU...” Paul whispered as they walked quietly down the hall. They pushed open a door, only to find the entrance to the NICU was a secure area, they'd need badge access, which wasn't even working, or a key to get in. “Shit...”

Glenn looked around, trying to find some way to get the door open. He spotted a fire ax on the ground a few feet away and walked over to it. “Let's break in...”

Paul turned to him. “... You don't think an alarm will go off?”

“There's no electricity, Jesus. So, no, I don't think an alarm will go off.” He picked up the ax and brought it over to the scout. “Let's do it... for Daryl and the baby.”

Paul nodded and took the ax. The door was thick, so it took him several minutes. He was sweaty and hot by the time the door finally started splintering, so he took his beanie and trench coat off and put his hair up in a messy bun. Another several hard swings and the door broke open, making far too loud of a sound. Both Glenn and Jesus flinched and looked around in alarm. They were frozen, barely breathing, ears listening for any sounds of walkers or humans. When nothing happened for several minutes, Paul set the ax down and stepped through the now open door and went into what seemed to be a medicine room.

Glenn followed him in. “What do we need..?”

The scout reached into his pocket and grabbed out the list. “Corticosteriods... uh... shit... I can't pronounce this medicine...” He gave the list to Glenn. 

“... Wow... okay... I guess we just look through the bottles.” 

They worked in sync, looking through the bottles and bagging anything on the list and anything that may seem important. Glenn's backpack was nearly full by the time they finished going through the medicine. 

“Alright, we need oxygen tanks.” Paul whispered. 

They walked through the unit, the smell of death and decay hitting them. Paul glanced into room, swallowing thickly and his chest aching at the sight of tiny, dead babies in the big machines. Tears pricked at his eyes as he thought about his own baby that may be in danger. They gathered any oxygen tanks that had oxygen left in them, setting them outside the unit to be carried down to the truck.

“What else?” Glenn asked, sweating and panting a bit. 

Paul looked at the list in his hand. “Well, he said if the baby is born premature, it'll need something called a Giraffe.” Paul looked around and spotted a large machine with plexiglass windows and “Giraffe” printed on the side. A tiny baby lay inside, long dead. “... I guess we need one of those.”

Glenn looked at it. “... Should we... try to find one without a baby in it?”

Paul nodded. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he took the baby from it's grave. They left the unit and checked in other doors in the hallway. They'd been through three rooms before finding a storage room with a clean, unused Giraffe. 

“So... question...” Glenn shifted the back pack on his shoulders. “How are we going to get this down the stairs?”

Paul cleared his throat, crossing his arms. “Good question.”

They stared at the machine, both trying to think of a way to get the large, very heavy looking machine down four flights of stairs and onto the budget truck. A loud sound out in the hallway startled them and they both whirled toward the closed door. Loud laughter and crashing echoed the empty halls, making them both tense. 

Glenn knelt down behind a stack of boxes. “It's those assholes from earlier.” He whispered. 

Paul was hiding behind a shelf. “... Shit... I hope Tara and Rosita are alright.” The scout closed his eyes, listening to the men and praying they would go away soon. 

“Hey, fellas! Look at this! Someone broke this door in!” One of them was standing at the door to the neonatal unit. “Looks like someone's been gatherin medicine 'n shit!”

Jesus tensed, gripping the handle of one of his knives. He swallowed thickly. 'Please leave, please don't do anything to those tanks.' He rested his head on the wall, begging and praying to whatever God was listening.


	10. Ch. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Paul and co make it back to Hilltop safely?

Glenn and Jesus sat in silence for several intense minutes, listening to the loud men just on the other side of the door. They were laughing and using the ax to break the pictures of past NICU patients. When the sounds of the men faded down the hall way, Jesus crawled to the door and quietly opened it. He peeked his head out and looked down both sides of the hallway. He didn't see the men so he opened the door more and motioned for Glenn to follow him out. 

“It sounds like they're on the other side... how are we going to get all this downstairs to the truck without them noticing?” Glenn asked in a quiet voice. 

Paul sighed and rubbed his hand over his face in thought. They need some kind of basket or something to carry the oxygen tanks in. He stepped through the broken door and took another look around the unit. There was a lot of baby items. Blankets, clothes, toys; but, he didn't want to take anything. If push came to shove, he would come back and get some of this stuff, but at the moment he was searching for far more important things. He stepped into what look like an office and saw a basket with wheels that had four holes that looked about the size of the oxygen tanks. So he grabbed it and wheeled it back to the hallway. 

“Maybe this is for those...” He and Glenn worked together to slide the tanks into the holes and they smiled at each other with their accomplishment. 

“Well, lookit what we have here, fellas!” 

Jesus' head shot up at the booming voice. The four men were standing at the end of the hall, one with an ax and the others with guns or knives. Glenn tensed beside him, stepping in front of the oxygen tanks protectively. Jesus inched his hand behind his back for his knives, eyeing the guns warily. 

“We have no quarrel with you... please, let us just take these machines, and we'll be out of your hair. You can take anything else you want.” Paul held his other hand up, feigning surrender. 

The big bellied man laughed boisterously. “Ya hear that, boys? They have no 'quarrel' with us!” The other three men laughed mockingly. “See, that's a problem, son. Cause... I have a 'quarrel' with you. A few days ago, someone who looked like you killed a friend'a ours.”

Jesus frowned. “I assure you, that was not me. I haven't killed anyone in months.”

“Wasn't talkin bout you, girlie. Was talkin about that Chinese man behind you.” He pointed the ax at Glenn. 

“W-What?” Glenn looked between the four men and at Jesus who looked at him over his shoulder. “I haven't killed anyone, either!”

“May not have been you, but it was someone who certainly looked like you!” He laughed. “Get 'em, boys! Then we'll use those tanks and blow this whole place up, have ourselves a good, old fashioned fireworks display!” 

The three men rushed forward to attack. Paul met them, kicking the man who had the gun up. The gun fired off, hitting a light with a loud crash. Glenn grabbed a piece of wood and smacked it into another man's head. The man stumbled to the side into some broken glass. The third man tackled Glenn to the ground where they began wrestling. Paul kicked and punched his own opponent and took his gun from him, he pulled the trigger, getting the man in the head. He turned and smacked Glenn's enemy in the head with the butt of the gun. Glenn shoved him off and sat up, giving Paul a thankful look. Paul helped him up and they turned to the last two men. 

The men who fell into the glass was bleeding and panting in pain. The fat bellied man was glaring at them. “Well... this isn't going as well as I'd hoped.” He brought the ax down from his shoulder. “You two need to behave.”

Paul glared at him. “Sorry, but I've got someone to go home to, I can't die here today. So, either you and your man there turn around and leave this hospital and go far away, or I kill you.” 

When the man yelled and ran forward, Paul shook his head. He dodge the ax when it swing toward his head and sank his knife into the large stomach. The ax was dropped and Paul was pinned to the wall, a shard of glass from a broken picture sank into his shoulder. The scout grunted in pain. He kicked out at the man's shin, pulled his knife out and brought it up above. The knife lodged into the man's skull and he dropped with a heavy thud. Paul panted and turned to the last man standing. 

“Hey... like you said...” The man held his hands up. “No quarrel... I'll even help you get this stuff down the stairs.”

“No... get out.” Paul growled. “And don't even think about following us home.”

The man nodded and turned. He walked away and they never saw him again.

 

It took almost an hour, all four of them, and several breaks to get the Giraffe down the stairs and to the truck outside. Paul made sure the machine was tied down so it didn't roll around while they were driving home. The oxygen tanks were placed next to the Giraffe and tied down as well. They took one last look around the hospital before piling into the truck and car and taking off back toward Hilltop. They stopped when it got too dark. Paul stayed awake while the rest slept. He couldn't sleep. He was ready to get home and see Daryl. When Glenn woke up, he told Paul to try to get some sleep, so the scout laid down. He slept maybe an hour before waking up. The sun was up enough that they decided to continue on their way home. 

They reached Hilltop by late afternoon. The gates swung open and Tara pulled the truck in. Paul parked by Barrington House and got out of the car. Maggie hurried up to him, looking worried. Paul's heart immediately skipped a beat. 

“Maggie! What's wrong?” He hurried to meet her, hands going to her elbows. 

“It's Daryl, his blood pressure shot up in the middle of the night, we had to put him on oxygen-”

Glenn came around the car, nearly tripping over his own feet as he hurried to meet them. “Is he alright?!” 

“Carson says-” Maggie didn't even get to finish before Paul was running past her to the medical trailer. “Wait! He's not there!” 

The scout stopped and turned to her. “Where is he?!”

“We moved him to a room in the house! He's on the second floor, third door on the right!” She handed baby Rhee to Glenn and rushed over to him. “Paul, you should know.”

Paul paced a bit, wanting badly to go inside, but he turned to the woman. “What?”

“... He started having contractions this morning. They've been few and far between.” She grabbed his arm to stop him, but he shrugged out of her hold, tired of her stopping him from seeing his husband. She bit her bottom lip and watched him run into the house. 

He took the stairs two at a time. He stopped in front of the third door, panting and shaking with nerves. He knocked gently. He turned the knob and stepped into the room quietly, not wanting to disturb his husband if he was asleep. Daryl's bed was in the middle of the room. He was laying on his side, an oxygen tank to the side and a mask over his nose and lips. The baby's heart beat echoed in the large room, strong and proud. Paul swallowed thickly. Carson was sitting in a chair in the corner. The doctor looked up when the scout entered. 

“Jesus...” he stood up, putting his book to the side. “He's alright...”

Paul let out a soft sound of distress and hurried to the bed. He shed his beanie, boots, coat and vest along the way. He climbed onto the bed and curled up behind Daryl. His hand went to Daryl's swollen stomach. He felt the baby kick at his hand and smiled, finally starting to relax. Carson approached the bed side with a smile. 

“They were just Braxton Hicks contractions, not too uncommon in pregnancy. Did you manage to find what you were looking for?”

“Yeah...” Paul sniffled and cleared his throat. “Yeah, we brought back an incubator, the medicine you wanted and more oxygen.”

“Good. Daryl will probably need them later on.” Carson nodded. “I'll leave you alone.” He turned and grabbed his book from the table before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

Paul sighed and closed his eyes. He listened to the baby's fast heart beat and Daryl's soft breaths. His body released all the tension he felt the past three days. Happy that his husband and baby were safe, he let himself sleep.

 

He woke up to gentle fingers petting through his hair. With a soft moan, he nuzzled into the hand and opened his eyes tiredly. Daryl was smiling down at him, the mask off and his skin a healthy color again. 

“Hey...”

Paul smiled and leaned forward, kissing those pink lips gently. “Hey... good morning, baby.”

Daryl's hand stroked down Paul's cheek. “'m so glad ya came back... can't do this without you.”

“I'll take on an entire army if it means coming home to you.” Paul whispered. He hated taking lives, but those men were standing in his way. He was going to get home to Daryl one way or another. They kissed softly, neither of them caring about morning breath. “So... the baby is alright?”

“Fer the time bein it seems. Carson wants me on strict bed rest. He only wants me up to go ta the bathroom ta shower 'n shit.” Paul chuckled, burying his face in Daryl's neck to hide the tears in his eyes. “Hey... s'wrong wit ya?”

Paul sniffled and shook his head, cuddling tighter against his husband. “I'm just... so glad you're both okay. I was so scared I was going to lose you.”

Daryl's hand returned into his hair. A kiss was pressed to his temple. “Ain't goin nowhere without ya, not if I can help it. Me 'n this baby, we're gonna live. The three of us 'r gonna build a life together in Alexandria.” 

Paul nodded and sniffled again. He lifted his head and leaned over Daryl. “I love you.”

Daryl smiled and kissed him warmly. “'n I love you... if Carson hadn't said no sex, I'd be mountin ya right now.. been so damn horny since ya left.”

The scout chuckled. “Doctor's orders unfortunately... think he'd be alright with you taking a shower with me?”

“Yeah, so long as the water ain't too hot. Tryna do everythang we can ta keep mah blood pressure down.” Daryl groaned and sat up, hand rubbing over his swollen stomach. 

Paul quickly stood up and came around the bed. He helped unhook all the cables that monitored the baby. He took Daryl's arm and hand and helped him up. Daryl gave him a grateful grunt and they walked tot he bathroom together. Paul helped his pregnant husband undress, then undressed himself and turned the shower to a luke warm temperature. Daryl stepped in and sighed with happiness. He had his husband back, his baby was safe and the water felt so nice. Paul got in behind him and grabbed the loufa and soap. He kissed Daryl's shoulder and started scrubbing him gently. He started with the hunter's back and shoulder, and then moved down his legs. 

Daryl smiled and turned to him. “Gonna wash the baby, too?”

“You bet your sweet ass I am.” Paul grinned and knelt down. He got his hands sudsy and started rubbing and caressing the baby belly. He whispered sweet words and kissed the belly once it was rinsed off. “I can't wait to meet you, but please stay in there for another few months.”

Daryl smiled, petting Paul's hair. “Stay down there a minute...” He got the shampoo and started gently washing Paul's hair. He blinked when he saw the bandage on Paul's shoulder. “What happen?” He traced his finger over the bandage. 

Paul looked up. “Oh... we... had a bit of trouble at the hospital. A group of assholes ambushed Glenn and I.”

Daryl frowned. “Glenn okay?”

The scout rested his forehead against the baby bump. “A little bruised, but he's fine.” He sighed happily, feeling the baby move about. “I love you, baby...”

“Me 'r the fetus?” Daryl smirked.

Jesus chuckled and placed a kiss when the baby was kicking. “Both.” 

“Seriously, Paul... find a new nickname fer one'a us.”

Paul stood up and kissed Daryl softly. “I already have so many nicknames for you, though.” He wrapped his arms around the hunter's waist and kissed down his neck, his hands traced up and down Daryls back. “Love, darling, honey, sweetie, baby...” 

“Well choose one 'n stick ta it.”

“Nope.” He nipped Daryl's ear. “All the nicknames in the world couldn't ever suffice for my feelings for you.”

The hunter blushed, beginning to feel aroused. “Paul, stop... we can't.”

The scout chuckled and stepped back. “I'm sorry, didn't mean to tease you.” He reached up and washed Daryl's hair for him, stroking through the wet strands lovingly as the water rinsed the suds out. “Are you doing okay? Not dizzy?”

“Nah... hungry, though.”

Paul washed himself and shut the water out. They dried off, got dressed and Daryl laid back down. Paul leaned down to kiss him. “Stay here. I'll go get us something to eat.” 

Daryl nodded and hooked himself back up to the monitors and rolled onto his side. He closed his eyes, listening to the baby's heart beat. Paul watched him a moment before pulling his shoes on and stepping out of the room. Rick was walking down the hall and stopped. 

“How's Daryl?”

Paul smiled a bit. “He seems to be doing better. Carson said his blood pressure shot up last night, so they had him on oxygen, but he's doing better.”

Rick nodded. “Good. Is he awake?”

“Yeah, I was just going to get him something to eat. He's on strict bed rest.” Paul stepped aside. “I bet he'd love to see you.”

Rick smiled. “Thanks.” He knocked on the door before walking in and shutting it behind him. He smiled when he heard the baby's heart beat filling the room. “Hey, Daryl.”

Daryl lift his head and nodded when he saw Rick. “'ey.. what'cha doin 'ere?”

Rick grabbed a chair from the desk and pulled it over to the bed where he sat down. “Dropping off some supplies, and here to see you and Maggie. Everythang goin alright?”

“Yeah. Paul got back from a run this mornin... we're getting prepared in case the baby comes early. Michie here?”

“She's downstairs with Maggie. We got a sonogram done this morning. Everythang's good.”

“Good.”

“Maggie said you've been havin contractions.” Rick's brows furrowed with worry. “You're not in labor are you?”

“Nah.. jus Braxton hicks contractions... Carson says my body's getting prepared for labor, I guess.”

“He think you're going to deliver early?”

Daryl shrugged, rubbing his belly.”Dunno... s'why Paul went to get an incubator, medicine 'n oxygen tanks.”

Rick nodded, arms crossed. “So long as you and the baby are healthy.”

The hunter nodded. Paul walked back in with two plates of food. Daryl smiled. “Smells delicious.”

“Carol and Wes have been trading food recipes. Wes says this is a healthy meal for pregnancies so, make sure you try to eat it all.” He set the plates down on a table by the table and helped Daryl sit up with some pillows behind him. 

Daryl took the plate and began eating. Paul sat next to him, eating his own meal. He offered some to Rick, but the leader held his hand up in a negative, saying he ate before they left Alexandria. The three men talked back and forth about things to do in the future, made decisions and joked about their children marrying when they were older. Daryl fell asleep shortly after he finished eating. Rick and Paul watched him with affectionate gazes.


	11. Ch. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies are born!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depictions of birth!

Carson kept Daryl on strict bed rest for the remainder of the week. Daryl's blood pressure was controlled with medication and plenty of fluids. The next week, he let Daryl at least walk around the house, but he wasn't allowed outside, yet. The weather was slowly beginning to turn cold as October was around the corner. Maggie was getting excited. It would be little Hershel's first Halloween and she planned to decorate Barrington House with homemade decorations and have a feast for everyone to enjoy. 

Daryl was just happy to finally get out of that room, even if he couldn't leave the house. He was beginning to go insane laying down all day. It made things tense between him and Paul, which spiked his blood pressure. Paul begged Carson to let Daryl leave the room and the doctor finally conceded. So, Paul made Daryl a little nest by the fireplace with blankets, pillows and snacks. He walked up to their room and walked in. 

“Let's get you unhoooked.” He said, walking up to the bed and taking the cables from Daryl's stomach. The hunter looked up at him in confusion.

“Where we goin?”

Paul smiled. “You'll see, love. Come on.” He took Daryl's hand and helped him sit up. His husband's belly seemed to get bigger every day. He knelt down, pushing Dayrl's shirt up and started kissing and nuzzling his belly. 

Daryl chuckled. “You gonna do that every time ya see me, now?”

Paul smiled. “Damn right, I am. We almost lost it, so I'm going to give it all the affection.” He stood back up and helped Daryl from the bed. 

“I better be getting at least some affection.”

Paul chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Don't worry, love... you will.”

They left the room and walked down the stairs slowly, taking several breaks to let Daryl catch his breath. Finally, Paul walked Daryl into the den where the fireplace was Daryl paused by the door and stared. Paul smiled. 

“Do you like it?” The scout whispered. “I know you miss our house and our fireplace, so I- Daryl, what's wrong?” He paused when he saw the tears in his husband's eyes.

Daryl's emotions were already whacked from the pregnancy, and the fact that Paul would do something for this after they'd been fighting for several days brought him to tears. “Shit, Paul... I love it.” 

Paul smiled and walked Daryl to the blankets and pillows spread on the floor. He sat Daryl down, and then sat next to him. He pulled the plate of snacks close. They ate the snacks and talked quietly, apologizing for harsh words that were said, mainly on Daryl's side, and being so pushy (that was Paul's mistake). Paul's hand rubbed circles over Daryl's stomach. He laid his head in Daryl's lap so his face was close to the baby bump. He sang softly to the baby, smiling every time the baby kicked and moved about. 

 

Over the next couples week, they continued going to their little nest in the den anytime Daryl got tired of the confines of his room. The bigger his belly got, the grumpier he seemed to get. He was always too hot, despite how cold it was getting outside. He was constantly tired. His back hurt. Nothing Paul did seemed to make him feel better. The scout felt so bad for his husband and was beginning to lose his own mind from Daryl's discomfort. 

He stepped out of the room, walked down the stairs and out onto the porch. He rubbed his face. The cool air felt good. He sighed tiredly. He hardly slept, because Daryl hardly slept. He leaned against the railing, enjoying the peace and quiet for the time being. 

“Daryl being a grumpy mama again?”

Paul opened his eyes and turned to Rick. He smiled wearily. “Yeah... and don't let him hear you call him that. I did last night and he nearly bit my head off.”

Rick laughed. “I'll keep that in mind. He's... what... 28 weeks now?”

Paul nodded. “Yeah... only twelve more weeks to go...” He laughed, wearily. “Rick, I think I'm losing my mind.”

The Alexandria leader patted his shoulder. “Lori was just as bitchy during her third trimester. Michonne's been an absolute sweetheart, however.” At Paul's glare, he laughed. “Just remember Paul, only twelve more weeks.” He laughed again. 

“Rick Grimes! You stop laughing at the poor man.” Maggie yelled as she walked out, little Hershel in her arms. She smacked Rick's shoulder. Rick cleared his throat and murmured at apology to the scout. “Now, you better be here for my Halloween party and not to make fun of Jesus.”

“Of course, I'm here for your party.” He smiled. “I wouldn't miss it for the world.” 

Maggie nodded. “Good. Then you can get inside and go keep Daryl company while Jesus takes a break.” Rick paled. She gave him a stern look. He sighed and walked into the house. 

Jesus smiled. “Thanks, Maggie.” 

The woman merely smiled and patted his shoulder. “Come on... let's go take a look at the vegetable patch.” She kept a hand on his back as they walked down the steps. 

By the time Paul walked back into the room he shared with Daryl, the hunter was deep asleep. Rick was sitting in a chair by the bed, a look of horror on his face. Paul smirked and crossed his arms. 

“Not so funny now, is it?”

Rick stood up and shook his head. “I've dealt with a grumpy Daryl before, but this was somethin else.” He patted Paul's shoulder. “My condolences for your sanity.” He nodded to Paul and left the room. 

Paul sighed when the door shut. 

“Paul..?”

The scout looked to the bed where Daryl was stirring. He smiled and walked over, kneeling down. “Yeah, baby?”

“'m sorry I been so unbearable.” Daryl whispered, tears in his eyes. 

Paul's chest tightened. “Oh, baby... no.” He laid down next to his husband, reaching to pet his cheek and kiss his lips softly. “It's okay... I know you're uncomfortable, and I wish I could make it better for you.” 

Daryl sniffled. “I didn't mean what I said... y'know I love it when ya take care'a me.”

Jesus smiled. “I know, baby... and I'll always take care of you, no matter what you say.” He kissed Daryl softly. “I love you...”

The hunter kissed back, lips wet with his tears. “I love you...”

 

November came and all the communities gathered together for a large Thanksgiving feast. The Kingdom provided meat, Alexandria hosted everyone and provided the sweets, and Hilltop provided the vegetables. Daryl was finally allowed out of Barrington House and joined everyone in Alexandria, but only as long as he rested when he felt tired. Denise kept asking to take his blood pressure and he relented with a single worried look from Paul. 

With December came the snow. Daryl had always loved the snow, but Carson didn't want him out in it too long. He was 34 weeks now and Carson worried he could go into labor any day now. With his blood pressure spiking again, and being out of the blood pressure medicine, Daryl was placed back on strict bed rest. He was allowed to walk the house once a day, but that was it. So, he usually walked around in the evening before dinner, stood on the porch for a few minutes after dinner, and then returned to his room to sleep. 

Christmas dinner was held at Hilltop since Carson wouldn't allow Daryl to travel. After dinner, the close family members gathered in Daryl's room to exchange presents while listening to the rhythmic beats of the Rovia baby. Michonne was due any day now. Her own belly just as big as Daryl's. She looked gorgeous and happy under Rick's loving attention. Daryl fell asleep halfway through gift giving, happy to be surrounded by his family. 

Michonne had her baby the next day. A healthy baby girl that they named Isabella, Bella for short. Everyone gathered in her room across the hall from Daryl's to see the adorable baby girl. Paul went and seen her for a few minutes before returning to Daryl, with the baby girl in his arms. Daryl smiled. 

“She's adorable.”

Paul grinned. “Yeah, she is. She's gonna have Rick's eyes and Michonne's gorgeous looks.”

Daryl chuckled. “She's gonna be a knock out.” He winced and rubbed the underside of his belly. 

Jesus frowned. “You okay, baby?”

“Yeah... jus a lil cramp.” Daryl smiled. “'m fine.”

The scout stared at his husband for a moment. “Alright.” He walked back across the hall and laid the little girl in her mother's arms. Michonne smiled at him. 

“Did Daryl-”

“PAUL!” 

Paul's head shot up when Daryl screamed. Rick looked at the door across the hall. The two raced out of the room together, nearly tripping over each other in their haste to get into the other room. The door was slammed open. Daryl lay in bed, blankets shoved aside, his boxers soaked in water and tiny spots of blood. Paul's eyes widen. He was frozen, staring at the sight with crippling fear.

“... Shit... CARSON!” Rick turned out of the room, going back into Michonne's room where Carson was cleaning up. “It's Daryl!”

Carson immediately followed Rick across the hall and up to Daryl's bed. “What happened?”

“I-I dunno... I got this cramp 'n then heard this poppin sound... next thang I know, the sheets 'n mah underwear 'r wet.”

Rick shut the door before the rest of their family could enter. He shoved Paul forward to get him moving. Paul swallowed thickly and walked up to the bed, crawling onto it and sitting next to his husband. 

“Is he..?”

“I'm not sure. I'm going to have to check him.” Carson whispered. He reached into his bag and pulled out a packet of gloves. He tore the packet open and pulled the glove on. “I'm going to need you to remove your boxers, Daryl.”

Paul helped Daryl remove the soiled underwear, then shifted to sit behind him so he could lean back against his chest. He held his husband's hand while Carson checked Daryl with his fingers. He swallowed thickly, biting back the jealousy of another man's fingers in his husband. 

It only took a few second and Carson was pulling his fingers out. “Your water broke.”

Paul's eyes widen and he holds Daryl's hand tighter. “But he's only 36 weeks!” 

“Paul, it's alright. He's only a dilated 3. It could take hours, days even, before he starts dilating more. I've had patients be a dilated 3 for a full week.” Carson tossed the glove into the trash. “It's not uncommon for a baby to be born at 37 weeks.” He looked down at Daryl. “Have you felt any contractions?” He grabbed the blanket and covered Daryl up.

Daryl hesitated, and then nodded. “Yeah... bout thirty minutes apart.”

Carson sighed. “That changes everything. You could deliver by the morning.” He stood off the bed and walked up to the monitor. “We're going to need to monitor your contractions now.” He grabbed another cable and added it to the two already on Daryl's stomach. “At least the baby's heart beat still looks good.”

Paul nuzzled Daryl's neck, hiding his nervous expression. He'd hoped the baby would stay in until at least 39 weeks. As it was, it seemed he would be meeting his baby by the next day. He tried not to be excited, but it was hard not to. 

“Get some sleep while you can, Daryl. I'll come check you in a couple hours.” The doctor left the room, squeezing through the family members all gathered at the door. 

 

Daryl slept for a couple hours, curled in Paul's arms and listening to the sound of his baby's heart beat. He'd thought he'd have gotten tired of the sound by now, but the rhythm actually helped him sleep sometimes. Carson came and checked him again and he was a four, and his blood pressure was spiking. So, he put Daryl on oxygen and told him to get more sleep. Another couple hours later, Carson checked him again and he was a five. His contractions were now twenty five minutes apart, and getting very painful. 

Paul paced with worry, his eyes continuously looking at the baby monitor, watching the lines as the strip printed out every few seconds. So far, the baby's heart beat seemed fine. It was perfectly happy to play with the wands pressing into Daryl's belly to capture the sounds of it's movements and heart beat. Rick checked on them frequently. Michonne was sleeping after feeding the baby, so Rick carried the little girl around to show her off to everyone.

Maggie had been in labor for nine hours. Michonne was in labor for six hours. Daryl's labor was now going on ten hours, and he was only a seven. His contractions were increasingly painful. So painful, he whimpered and gripped Paul's hand tight enough to bruise with each one. Carson had given him pain meds, but they didn't do shit. Anyone who wasn't Rick, Carson or Paul wasn't allowed in the room. If anyone tried to come in, he screamed at them to get out. Rick finally spread the word that Daryl was to be left alone. 

Finally, after twelve hours he was a ten. The baby was in position. Daryl was dizzy, he could barely breathe, he was tired and sore. He wanted to just sleep. Paul was situated behind him again, holding his hand and whispering encouraging words to him. 

“Alright, Daryl... baby's in position... I want you to push each time you feel a contraction, alright?” Carson knelt on the bed between Daryl's leg, gloves on, ready to catch the baby. Rick was by the bed, ready to hand the doctor anything he needed. He was shocked Daryl had wanted him to be a part of this. 

Daryl groaned, weakly laying his head back against Paul's shoulder. 

“Come on, darling, you can do it.” Jesus whispered. When Daryl moaned and tensed in pain, Paul gripped his hands tighter. “Push, baby!”

Daryl screamed out in pain, pushing with all the strength he had left. Sweat was wetting his hair and beading down his face and through his shirt. He sobbed as the contraction subsided and relaxed back into Paul's chest. The scout kissed his temple. 

“You're doing good, baby, so good... just a few more...”

Carson looked up at Daryl, watching his expression for any hints of something amiss. Daryl was already bleeding a little bit, but it was nothing to be alarmed about, yet. Another contraction came and he urged Daryl to push. Another two pushes and the baby's head slid out. “Oh! I have a head!”

Paul smiled brightly. “Really?! Any hair?!”

Carson chuckled. “It's a little wet and dark, but I think it's going to be a light brown.” Carson smiled. 

Daryl sobbed, in far too much pain to be excited at the moment. Rick was smiling a bit, Paul's excitement contagious. “Fuck... it's too much... I can't do it, Paul.”

Paul looked at his husband. “Yes, you can, baby... just a few more pushes. The baby's almost here...” 

Carson nodded. “You're going to have to push, Daryl. The baby can't stay in your birth canal too long. It'll cause lasting damage to both of you.”

Daryl whined. Another contraction hit and he pushed as hard as he could. He could feel Carson's fingers digging in and aiding to pull the baby out. The hunter screamed in pain, head throwing back against Paul's shoulder. The baby screamed along with him, angry and cold. 

“Rick! Clamp and scissors!”

Rick grabbed the items, handing them to the doctor. Carson clamped the cord and cut it. “Uh... Carson...” The leader stared in horror at the amount of blood soaking the sheets. 

“Shit!” Carson handed the wriggling, screaming baby to Rick. 

“What? What's going on?” Paul asked breathlessly, holding Daryl close. 

“Daryl, push one more time, we have to get the placenta out.” Carson tapped Daryl's thigh to rouse him. 

“I can't... I'm tired...”

“Daryl, you have to!” Carson tapped his thigh again. “You're bleeding! You need to push the placenta out so I can sew you up!”

The hunter whined in pain. He shifted against Paul's chest and pushed. The placenta slid out and Carson placed it into a bowl by the bed. Rick was cleaning the baby and wrapping it up. 

“Rick... what is it?” Paul asked, looking over with bright eyes. 

Rick smirked. “It's a boy.”

Paul grinned brightly. “A boy... Horatio!” He looked down at Daryl. “Dar- Daryl..?” Paul's throat closed up. Daryl's eyes were closed, he was pale and sweaty. “Carson! What's wrong with him?”

Carson didn't answer, bloody gloved hands swaying back and forth quickly, occasionally reaching to the tray beside him for a cloth or more surgical thread. Paul looked back at his husband's face. He couldn't feel Daryl's chest moving. 

“Carson! Carson, he's not breathing!” 

Rick's head shot up from the baby at Paul's alarmed tone. Carson looked up as well. 

“Lay him down! Lay him down flat on the floor!”

“The floor?! But he's bleeding!” 

“I sewed him up! He won't bleed anymore!” Carson climbed off the bed and laid Daryl's legs flat. “Now, help me get him on the floor!” Rick stepped back as Paul and the doctor lifted Daryl and laid him on the floor. “Grab that oxygen mask!” The doctor pointed to the mask on the bedside table. “We've gotta do CPR. I'll do the chest compression, you breathe into his mouth after ever twenty compressions!”

Paul swallowed thickly and nodded, keeping the mask over Daryl's mouth and nose while the doctor compressed on his husband's chest.


	12. Ch. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.

2 Months Later:

Paul woke to the sound of his son crying from the other room. He groaned and opened his eyes tiredly. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. With a yawn, he sat up and looked to the other side of the bed to find it empty. With a sigh, he ran his hands through his hair and got up. He grabbed some pants from the dresser and pulled them on before padding down the hall and into the nursery. 

“Horatio... hey hey hey...” He smiled and leaned down into the crib, picking the screaming boy up. “What's going on, son, huh?” He bounced the baby gently, smiling as the screams subsided into sobs. “You hungry? Is that what it is?” He walked to the changing table and laid the boy down, wincing a bit as the screams started back up. He took the onesie off and changed his son's diaper, narrowly avoiding a stream of urine. He caught it with a wipe successfully. With a new diaper on, he put his boy into a new onesie and picked him back up. “Come on, let's get you some food.”

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. With Horatio in one arm, he used his free hand to make up a bottle with some formula and water. The baby cooed and sniffled in his ear while he shook the bottle to mix the water and formula. He sang softly, his voice soothing his son. 

“That's your Mama's favorite song, you know?” He whispered. “He would sing it to you every night when you were still just a little bean.”

With the bottle made, he returned to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair. He cradled his baby boy to his chest and tipped the bottle, gently pushing the nipple into Horatio's mouth. The baby started suckling immediately. He rocked back and forth slowly. 

“He would sit in here, right in this chair, dreaming up names and things to teach you.” The baby stared up at him with steel blue eyes. Paul swallowed thickly, staring at his baby boy. “You're going to be just like him... strong, caring, brave.”

“I been gone two days... the hell ya cryin fer?”

Paul looked up and smiled brightly. “Hey, darling!”

Daryl stood in the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. “What're ya doin?”

“Feeding our baby. What're you doing back so early? I thought you wouldn't be back til tonight.”

Daryl shrugged. “We got in bout four this mornin, I crashed on the couch.”

Paul stood up, careful not to jostle the feeding baby. “Was it... a success?”

The hunter walked up to him. “Yeah. Carson says we should still wait a few weeks ta have sex, though... gotta let the surgery site heal.”

Paul grinned. “But... we can have unprotected sex, now, right?”

Daryl chuckled and kissed him softly. “Yeah, we can have unprotected sex now.”

“Awesome!”

The scout grabbed a burp blanket from the table and put it over his shoulder. He took the bottle from the baby and laid the baby over his shoulder and patted his back. The baby grunted and whined, wriggling against Paul's shoulder in anger. He let out a loud burp and screamed. Daryl laughed. 

“He's so adorable... his own burps scare 'im.”

Paul chuckled and cradled the baby back to his chest. He grabbed the bottle and put the nipple back to Horatio's lips. The baby started suckling immediately. Paul stared down at him, eyes warm and bright with affection for the child in his arms. “Can you believe how big he is now..?”

Daryl smiled, walking over to the crib and folding a blanket. “He came out so small... only 5 pounds and 10 ounces. Now look at 'im... I bet he's almost 12 pounds now...”

“Are we going to take him to Carson next week?” Paul asked, turning to face his husband.

“Yeah. So long as nothin goes wrong.” Daryl placed the blanket over the railing of the crib, running his fingers over the soft material. 

“Daryl..? You okay, baby?”

The hunter sniffled a bit. “'m fine... jus... happy 'm still 'ere.”

Paul teared up, biting his bottom lip. Just the memory of nearly losing his beloved husband made Paul's chest ache, made it harder to breathe. He looked down at their son, remembering Rick taking hold of the child when Carson had delivered the placenta. He remembered Rick cradling the baby while they performed CPR on the hunter. He remembered Daryl's eyes snapping open and coughing as he struggled to breathe. He swallowed thickly. 

It had taken two weeks for Daryl to recover enough to be able to travel back to Alexandria. He was on light activity for another two weeks. During that time, they talked about the possibility of another condom breaking. Jesus feared Daryl may not survive another child birth. They spoke with Carson when he came to check on Michonne, her baby, Daryl and Horatio. Carson suggested they tie Daryl's tubes. Jesus asked several questions about the surgery and Carson laid his fears to rest that Daryl would be fine. With Daryl's Fallopian tubes tied, he would never have children again. So, as soon as Carson believed Daryl was completely healed, they went through with the sugery.

The scout burped the baby again, a bit of spit up getting on the blanket. The baby grunted and gurgled before settling. Daryl turned and reached for Horatio and Paul handed him over. He tossed the burp blanket into a small hamper in the corner. When he turned back around, Daryl was cradling their baby to his chest and singing softly. Paul smiled, recognizing the song from the one they'd danced to when they'd finally celebrated their honeymoon. They'd dubbed it as “their song.”

“And you keep comin back comin back again, keep runnin 'round runnin 'round runnin round my head. And there's certain things that I adore. There's certain things that I adore. But I'm certain that I'm your's. Certain that I'm yours. Certain that I'm yours.” 

Paul smiled and walked up to him, singing along as he reached up to run his fingers over Horatio's hand. The baby latched onto his finger, blue eyes blinking sleepily as he stared up at them. They swayed slowly, Daryl cradling their baby and Paul's arm around the hunter's waist. The baby boy smiled and giggled, his hand weakly yanking Paul's hand. Daryl chuckled. 

“He's so beautiful...”

The scout smiled, laying his head on Daryl's shoulder. “Yeah, he is.” His hand stroked up and down Daryl's back as he sighed. His chest was full of warmth and happiness. He had his family, healthy and happy. 

 

4 months later:

“No, Horatio.” Daryl rasped, swooping down to pick the crawling baby up off the porch before he could make it to the steps. The baby boy laughed gleefully as Daryl swung him gently over his shoulder. His small fists latched onto the hunter's vest, thumping them up and down. Daryl stepped down the steps and started walking down the steps, diaper bag slung over his other shoulder as he made his way to Aaron and Eric's house. 

“Ba ba... ama... amama...” Horatio kicked his legs out.

“Yup...” Daryl patted the boy's bottom, keeping a steady hand on his back to keep the baby from falling. He grinned, listening to his baby's happy panting and babbling. A wet hand smacked into his ear and Daryl let out a grunt. “Gross, Horatio.... gross.” The baby laughed. 

Eric was waiting for him on the porch when the hunter arrived. He grinned brightly, rushing down the steps to meet him. “Give me that sweet boy!” He reached for the baby, taking him from Daryl's shoulder and cuddling him close. “Look at you! You're getting so big!”

Daryl smiled. “Keep tellin 'im ta stop growin, but he ain't listenin ta me.”

Eric laughed, rubbing his nose on Horatio's, laughing more when the baby laughed and grabbed onto his hair. “They never do.” He reached for the diaper bag, putting it over his shoulder when Daryl relented it. 

“He jus woke from a nap, so he'll be awake fer a while. I gave 'im a bottle bout thirty minutes ago. There's plenty'a formula 'n clean water in the bag. Ya'll still got diapers 'n wipes from last time?”

Eric chuckled. “We're good, Daryl. You go and get ready for date night with Jesus. Oh! Which reminds me! Stay here” He turned and hurried back into the house. “Aaron! Where's that wine I was saving?”

Aaron came out of the house, smiling warmly. “Right here, babe.” He received a baby and a kiss to his cheek in return for the bottle of wine. 

Daryl stared at the wine when Eric handed it to him. “Ain't much of a wine drinker...”

Eric winked. “Jesus will like it, trust me.”

The hunter nodded and thanked Eric. He turned and walked back to his house, putting the wine in the fridge to keep cold. He cooked up a heart meal of veal steak, potatoes and vegetables. He put the meal in the oven to keep warm while he took a shower and got dressed for his date with his husband. Paul wasn't back, yet, when he got out so he walked into their closet and got out a bag with a few special items he'd found on a run. Biting his bottom lip, he put them on under his new dark slacks and a black dress shirt. His beard was trimmed and hair styled. Carol had cut it for him last time she was here. It was still long, just styled better. 

The front door opened downstairs as Paul walked in. “Baby! I'm home!” 

Daryl poked his head out of the bedroom. “Up 'ere!”

Paul sniffed the air and smiled. “Dinner smells great!” He took his boots and jacket off before hurrying up the stairs and into the bedroom. “Where's Hora-” He stopped, seeing Daryl leaning against the closet door. His heart skipped a beat and he bit his bottom lip. “Damn, baby... lookin good.”

Daryl smiled. “Yeah? Ya like it? Oh, 'n Horatio's at Aaron and Eric's fer the night.” He stepped closer, just enough for Paul to reach out and touch him, but then he remembered what he had on and stepped away just as his husband reached for him. “Got a surprise fer ya.”

The scout grinned. “Yeah? A night all to ourselves. What have you got planned?”

Daryl nodded, blushing a tiny bit. “Take a shower 'n come down fer dinner... but... take yer time.. it ain't ready, yet.”

Paul chuckled. “Alright.” He watched Daryl leave the room, eyes going down to his ass. He liked the slacks, but he loved jeans better, they hugged his husband's ass better. When the hunter disappeared around the corner, he took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

Daryl hurried back downstairs and set the table with a red table cloth, candles and a vase of roses he'd picked from the back while Horatio played on a blanket in the grass near by. With the table set, he took the plates out of the oven and placed them on the table. He grabbed the left over roses and plucked the petals and took them up to the bedroom to place them around the bed and along the floor to the door. He heard the shower shut off and licked his lips nervously. He'd never done something like this before for Paul. They had romance in their marriage, but it was all words and actions on the battle field. 

Paul stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He spotted his best clothes hanging on the back of the door and smiled. He heard Daryl in the bedroom. “I take it you want me to wear this..?”

“Only if ya want to.” 

The scout chuckled and dried off quickly. He pulled the clothes on and ran a comb through his hair. Carol had cut it short for him and he'd trimmed his beard some. Daryl wouldn't let him shave it all off and Paul knew exactly why. Even though Daryl complained about the beard burn in the days after Paul oraled him, the hunter was always reduced to screaming in pleasure during the act.

He stepped out of the bathroom and stood nervously while Daryl ran his eyes over his form appreciatively. Their eyes met hungrily and Paul wanted to tear the clothes off his husband and lay him on their bed- he blinked. 

“Are those rose petals?”

Daryl shifted nervously. “Yeah...”

“Daryl... you're romancing me!” Paul smiled excitedly and stepped up to his husband, wrapping his arms around his neck in a tight hug. He nuzzled into the hunter's neck, moaning softly at the scent of Daryl's cologne. “Mmn... new cologne?”

“Yeah. Got it durin mah last run... 'long wit a couple other things.” Daryl hugged the scout close and tight. He missed Paul's long hair, but the short hair made him look so handsome and mature. Not that Paul wasn't always handsome. Paul was always beautiful and had Daryl's heart racing with just a look from those blue eyes. There was just something about the short hair, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

Paul started kissing and nipping his neck. His hands slid down to Daryl's hips, only to be stopped gently by his husband's hands. He smiled. “Got plans, baby?” He leaned up, kissing Daryl gently.

“I do... get yer ass down ta the dinin room.” Daryl rasped with a nip to Paul's lower lip. 

“Mmn... love it when you order me around.” He laid a smack to Daryl's ass, smirking at the surprised yelp. 

They walked down the steps to the dining room, Paul stopping to stare in surprise at the candles lit and the vase of roses. He kissed Daryl deeply, pinning him to the wall and nearly rutting against him. Daryl laughed and pushed him away, not wanting to give away what he had on under his clothes. 

“Sit down 'n eat...” 

Paul sat down and watched Daryl walk over to the fridge. The hunter pulled out a bottle of wine and got two wine glasses they had yet to use. He rinsed the dust off them before pouring them both some wine and walking back over to the table. They ate the delicious meal and drank the wine. Eric had been right about the wine. It was good and Paul loved it.

Paul talked about the run and what they'd managed to find. Daryl told him about the new vegetables he was planting in their backyard. They talked about Horatio beginning to crawl and babbling new sounds. They both admitted to missing him, even though they were happy to have a night to themselves. He noticed Daryl's cheeks getting increasingly red and his eyes getting dark with lust. He didn't say anything, however, just enjoyed the view of his husband getting slowly aroused. 

After dinner, Paul cleaned the dishes while Daryl sneaked away to the den. He lit the fireplace and turned the radio in, putting in one of Paul's favorite CDs. He brought the rose vase in and put it on the mantle. Paul walked in, smiling warmly as Journey began filtering out of the speakers. He walked up to his husband. They joined hands and kissed before Daryl took the lead in a slow dance. They kissed slow and soft, bodies pressed together. 

“This is amazing, Daryl.” Paul whispered, resting his head on Daryl's shoulder and nuzzling his nose into the man's neck, breathing in his scent deeply. 

“'m glad ya like it.” Daryl whispered back, brushing his nose into Paul's hair. 

Paul smiled. “You should've seen Horaito this morning when I was bathing him.”

“Hm?”

“I was singing to him and he just started giggling and splashing the water, babbling along with me.”

Daryl chuckled. “Don't surprise me... can't recall how many ya's singin ta 'im when I's pregnant.”

Paul hummed, sliding his hand from Daryl's grasp to his belly. “I do kind of miss your baby bump. You looked so beautiful with it.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow. “I's bigger than a damn whale.”

The scout chuckled and kissed his cheek. “No, you weren't. You carried Horatio gracefully, Daryl.” He paused. He'd been fixing to say that Daryl hadn't been very healthy during the pregnancy, but it brought up too many bad memories. “I love you, Daryl.”

The hunter smiled. “Love you, too, Paul... very much.”

They kissed again, deeper and wanting. Paul moaned softly, both arms going around Daryl's neck, pressing closer to him. Their hips pressed together, cocks growing harder from the heat of their embrace. Daryl snaked one arm around Paul, and the other behind his own back. He reached into the back pocket of his slacks for the remote he'd slipped back there just before Paul had walked into their room. 

Paul rocked his hips against Daryl, and then jerked back when he felt a vibration against his cock. He panted and stared at Daryl in shock. “Wha-?” His eyes widened. “Are you?” Daryl's cheeks turned bright red, confirming Paul's suspicions. “Shit! I gotta see this!” He reached for Daryl's shirt buttons, but the hunter stopped him. “Daryl-”

“Not yet... got... got one more surprise fer ya.”

Paul raised an eyebrow. “What could be better than my husband seducing me with roses, dinner and a dance all while he's got a vibrator in?”

“... Think you'll like it.” The hunter walked over to the shelf and reached up to the top where Paul couldn't reach. He pulled down a wrapped box about the size of a dinner plate. He walked back over to Paul. “Happy birthday, baby.”

Paul blinked. “What..?”

Daryl bit his bottom lip. “S'yer birthday... ain't it? S'about mid June now. Yer birthday is in June.”

The scout's eyes widened. He didn't recall ever telling Daryl when his birthday was. Birthdays were unimportant at the end of the world. “How did you..?”

“Durin all the bed rest I had, I remembered a lotta things... more specifically... things yer sister told me bout ya. She once mentioned ya was in town fer yer birthday.” Daryl shifted nervously, still holding the gift out. 

“Really..? You remember something like that?” Paul looked down at the gift. He reached out and took hold of it, still a bit shocked. It was fairly heavy and felt almost like it was a book. Daryl shrugged and didn't respond, so he tore the newspaper off the gift and teared up at what he saw. 

Daryl had mixed up some concrete and dipped Horatio's feet and hands into it, then carefully chiseled Horatio's date of birth, weight and length into it. Under the thin concrete slab was a photo album. Inside was pictures they had managed to take of their wedding, Daryl's pregnancy and after Horatio had been born. Paul teared up. A few of them showed how pale and weak Daryl had gotten.

“Know ya said ya regret not bein able to get his feet and hand prints right after delivery... was a bitch ta get 'im ta sit still long enough fer me ta-” He stopped when Paul set the items aside gingerly. “Paul-?”

The scout surged forward, kissing Daryl deeply and wetly, tears streaming down his cheeks from happiness and some sadness from nearly losing his husband. He pulled back, panting and flushed. 

“I love it, Daryl... thank you. It... It's the best gift I've ever received.” He sniffled, burying his face in Daryl's shoulder, his own shoulders shaking from his sobs. Daryl smiled and nuzzled Paul's hair, holding him close and tight. 

It was long before the fireplace was put out and they were hurrying up the stairs, clothes flying in every direction. Daryl's shirt landed on the lamp by the stair case. Paul's shirt slid down the railing, coming to a stop against the banister. Paul pinned him to the wall at the top of the stairs, hands sliding down his chest to his pants. He yanked the button undone and slid them down his hips, pausing when he felt silk. He pulled back from the hot kiss and looked down. He bit his lip, biting back a deep groan at the sight of his husband's hard cock encased in a deep blue silk thong. 

“Shiiit, baby...” 

Daryl blushed deeper, if it were possible. His face was already red as a tomato from the kiss, from the vibrator buried deep in his hole and Paul eye fucking him all night. His husband knelt down to get eye level with his crotch. His pants were pulled down the rest of the way and he stepped out of them. He watched Paul fling them aside. They landed about halfway down the stairs. The scout's hands rubbed up and down Daryl's smooth legs. 

“Mmn... you even shaved..?”

The hunter swallowed thickly, cock twitching at Paul's touch. A wet spot was beginning to form at the front of the thong from his precum, and in the crotch from his wet hole. Paul licked his lips and leaned forward, mouthing at the tip through the silk. Daryl whined above him, his hands going into Paul's short hair. The scout breathed in deeply, growling at Daryl's scent. 

“I'm going to give it to you hard tonight, baby...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Certain Things by James Arthur! And before anyone says anything, I did not steal the song from Xcrstfallenstrx's video. I was inspired by it and talked to them about using it in a fanfiction and they were fine with it so long as I did not convert the video into a story, and that's not what this is. It is a BEAUTIFUL video! I've watched it about a hundred times and it brings me close to tears every time! Please! Go watch it! You'll LOVE it! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zifgsajPMO4&index=1&list=FLhFa8I-Tu9JyzaXbKkE-Ilg


	13. Ch. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nooo! Last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the sex scene Adry1412! I had so much fun writing it, even if it took me nearly the whole day to get it done! ^^;;

Daryl groaned from the words and Paul's mouth on his cock. He tilted his head back, eyes closing at the amazing feeling of the silk getting wet and hot from his husband's tongue. Paul's hands were gentle on his thighs, gripping and spreading them apart so he could get his tongue further between his legs. The hunter leaned back on the wall, one hand reaching back to grab the railing and the other staying in Paul's hair. Paul smirked up at him, using a finger to pull the thin material aside and flick his tongue out against Daryl's clit. 

“Shit! Paul, please...”

The scout chuckled below him. He pushed the thong aside more, uncovering Daryl's cock. It strained and twitched, already starting to leak precum at the tip. Paul purred, licking up from Daryl's clit to the tip of his cock and sucking the head in, groaning at his husband's taste. Daryl's hand tightened in his hair, hips bucking to get more of that wonderful mouth on him. Paul lifted up, nipping Daryl's abdomen. 

“Bedroom, baby?”

Daryl nodded and Paul stood up. He took Daryl's hand and brought him into the room, promptly pushing him down on the bed. Daryl scooted back to rest his head on the pillows, legs spread and panting heavily. He watched Paul shove his pants and boxers off, cock popping up against his stomach. They stared at each other, eyes dark with lust and body's sweaty and flushed. Paul reached for himself, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking slow and firm while his eyes trailed over Daryl's body. 

“You're beautiful, baby.” Paul whispered. He crawled onto the bed, hands sliding down his husband's thighs to his hips. He leaned down and kissed his husband deeply, hips pressing together. 

They rocked and bucked against each other, kissing passionately and almost violently. Daryl's skin was sensitive and he was on the edge from the toy inside him, pressing and vibrating into all the right spots. He whined and whimpered for the man above him, nails digging into his shoulders and begging him for release. 

“Paul... Paul please, need ta cum for bad.”

Paul chuckled. “Alright, we'll get you off once... but, then, you're mine.” The scout growled. He kissed down Daryl's chest, stopping to torture his nipples with teeth and tongue for just a moment. Daryl arched and shoved him further down where he wanted him most. Paul groaned, wrapping his lips around the tip and suckling gently. He grabbed the vibrator, sliding it out slowly before pushing it back in. 

Daryl moaned and bucked his hips. “Fuck, yes... please.” He gripped the sheets tightly. His body tense and shaking. Paul's mouth and hand were matching speed. One suckling his cock while the other thrusting the toy in and out, occasionally pulling out completely to tease against his clit. “Paul! 'm so close!”

Paul hummed, taking Daryl into his throat and pressing the vibrator against his clit. His husband screamed and bucked violently with his release. Jesus moaned as he swallowed the cum. He continued to suck gently the tip until Daryl was whining and trying to push him away from the over sensitivity. He popped off with a chuckle and licked his lips. The vibrator was shut off and put aside. He stared down at his husband, legs splayed open and chest heaving with his heavy breathing. His cock was soft against his hip, his hole twitching from the remnants of his orgasm. Fuck, he wanted in there. He groaned and gripped the base of his cock to stave off his own orgasm. 

Daryl licked his lips. “Want inside, baby?” He purred, reaching down to push a finger into himself. 

“Fuck, baby... God, yes, I want in there... can't wait to feel you around me without a condom.” Paul groaned. He crawled closer, reaching to remove Daryl's finger and replacing it with his cock. He pushed in slowly, groaning from the heat and how wet his husband was. He rested his forehead against Daryl's shoulder, stopping halfway with a whine. Daryl was gasping and moaning into his ear. He was so close, but he wanted this to last. “So good... feels so good.”

Daryl panted and moaned. It was so different without a condom. He could feels Paul's heat and velvety skin, every bump and vein. He whined, legs wrapping around Paul's hips and tugging him closer. Paul grunted from the tug, his cock pushing all the way in. 

“Shit!” Paul threw his head back with a moan, his cock spurting and twitching with his release. 

“Wha..?” Daryl blinked his eyes open blearily and looked at his husband. “Paul...”

Paul groaned. “Sorry, baby... it was just so good.”

Daryl smiled, cheeks flushed. “Yeah?”

The scout nuzzled his husband's shoulder. “Yeah. Shit, how embarrassing.”

The hunter smirked, rocking his hips a bit. “Nothin says this has ta be over...”

Paul raised his head to look Daryl in the eye. “What..?”

Daryl unwrapped his legs from Paul's neck and then rolled them over, keeping Paul's cock in himself. Paul grunted a bit from the archer's weight suddenly on his hips. He licked his lips, though, staring up at the expanse of skin above him. He raised his hands, sliding them up Daryl's thighs and stomach to his nipples to tweak and pinch them. His husband was already getting hard again. 

The hunter began grinding against him. Paul groaned softly, one hand going to the back of Daryl's neck and pulling him down into a deep kiss. Daryl moaned into the kiss. He was so hot, Paul was soft inside him, but he could feel every twitch of interest the cock gave as they kissed and ground against each other. Paul's hands were petting up and down his back, down to his ass to grip each cheek in his hands. 

Paul nipped his bottom lip. “Mmn... wanna use that vibrator?”

Daryl swallowed thickly. “How..?”

The scout kissed down his neck, his fingers sliding between those tight cheeks to tease his hole. “In here...”

Daryl's heart skipped a beat at the thought. A cock in his pussy and a vibrator in his ass. He bit his lip, his own cock growing harder. He would be so full. Paul chuckled. 

“I'll take that as a yes.” 

They stopped their movements so Paul could reach to the drawer for the lube. He popped it open and spread a bit on his fingers. The bottle was tossed onto the bed next to them while the scout's nimble fingers teased and rubbed against his hole. Daryl sighed softly, kissing down his neck and nipping his shoulders. He pushed back against those fingers as they pressed in one at a time. They felt so good. Paul was getting hard inside him, slowly growing bigger and bigger. 

Finally, those fingers pulled out and he watched Paul spread a bit of lube on the toy. It wasn't a very big toy, pink and silicone with a bit of a curve to it, only about seven inches. With the toy sufficiently lubed, Paul pushed it inside. Daryl grunted, resting his forehead against Paul's collarbone. 

“Fuuuck...” He panted heavily, a bit of saliva dripping from his lips onto Paul's skin. 

“Mmn... shit, I can feel it.” Paul groaned, hips bucking a bit. His hand fumbled for the remote to the vibrator and stared at it, studying the different settings. He chose the lowest setting to begin with, jolting with shock as Daryl's reaction was immediate. The hunter gasped out, hips stuttering and rocking as the vibrations teased near his prostate. 

“Paul! Fuck!” 

Paul chuckled, his own hips beginning a slow, easy pace. He could feel his own cum around him, slowly dribbling out of Daryl's hole onto his balls and thighs. “Feel good, baby?”

“Yeah... so good... not enough...” Daryl whined and tried to buck down on the vibrator, wanting it closer to his prostate.

Paul licked his lips, rocking his hips gently. He reached behind his hunter and pushed the vibrator in deeper, then turned the vibrations up. The vibrator pressed against Daryl's prostate and he screamed out, arching his back and riding Paul's cock faster. Paul grunted and groaned, staring up at his beautiful husband riding him. Daryl was a screaming, hot mess, hair bouncing with his movements, head tilted back and mouth open to let out his beautiful sounds. 

The vibrator slipped out from Daryl's movements and muscles contracting. He whined out from the loss of the sensation and let out a surprised yelp when his husband jerked and shouted in shock as the vibrator landed against his balls. Paul jerked and bucked, trying to escape the odd sensation. Daryl's hand shot behind them, grabbing the vibrator to save his husband's poor sac. They looked at each other and laughed breathlessly, faces flushed and hair matted with sweat.

When their laughter had subsided, Paul lifted Daryl off of him and they switched positions. Daryl remained on his hands and knees and Paul got behind him. He pushed his hard cock back into his husband's pussy and the vibrator back into his hands. This way he could control how deep the vibrator went and make sure it didn't fall out again. Daryl moaned and arched his back, gripping the sheets and rocking back against Paul. Paul groaned, one hand gripping Daryl's hip, the other moving the vibrator in and out. 

“Paul! 'm gonna cum!”

Jesus panted heavily, hazy eyes staring at Daryl's back as it arched. His husband's channel tightened around, so he thrust harder and faster, lodging the vibrator deeper in Daryl's ass. Daryl screamed with his release. Paul smirked, milking Daryl's orgasm until the man was begging him to stop. He pulled the vibrator out and tossed it aside. He thrust two more times before groaning his husband's name and releasing deep inside him. 

“Fuck, baby... so good...”

Daryl whined, resting his face against a cool pillow. Paul pulled out gently, hands rubbing down Daryl's back to his ass soothingly. He leaned down, licking up the little dribble of his cum from Daryl's pussy. The hunter whined and rolled away from him. The scout chuckled. He laid down next to his husband and pulled him close. 

“I love you...”

Daryl smiled, nuzzling into Paul's cheek with his nose. “Love you, too.”

 

Jesus hurried into the kitchen from the backyard, Horatio on his back, babbling away. “Is it almost ready, baby?”

Daryl looked up from the crock pot he was stirring. “Yeah. Just a few more minutes!”

“Good. I fear Rick might come looking for us if we're late.”

Daryl chuckled and put the lid back on the pot. “I'm jus gonna go change 'n we can head out.”

Horatio's eyes teared up when Daryl turned to leave the kitchen. “MAMA!”

The hunter froze in the doorway and turned to look at the child. “Wha..?”

Horatio started screaming, hands reaching for Daryl. “MAMA!”

Paul's eyes brightened, though he winced from the child screaming in his ear. “Daryl! His first word!”

Daryl teared up. He'd been so pissed anytime any one called him 'Mama,' but hearing his little boy scream for him had his heart aching. “Hey, hey, hey...” He hurried over to Paul and gently took the child from his husband's back. Horatio calmed immediately, sniffling and gripping onto Daryl's shirt. He rubbed his face into Daryl's shoulder. 

Paul smiled and grabbed the camera from the counter and took a picture. “Wish we'd gotten a video of that.”

Daryl smiled. “He'll probably say it more.”

Paul followed him out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into the bedroom. Daryl placed Horatio on the bed, tossing his shirt at the child when he started screaming. The baby let out a startled sound, but calmed down at the scent of the shirt. He tumbled backwards onto his back, the shirt going into his mouth to chew. Paul sat next to him, watching their son. 

“You think he's teething? He's been putting everything in his mouth.”

Daryl tossed the soiled jeans into a hamper and got out his black slacks and slipped them on. “Yeah.. Judy did the same thing when she was about his age.” He pulled a dress shirt on and buttoned it up. “Think Maggie's still got some teethin rings from Hershel. I'll ask 'er tonight ta the weddin.” 

Paul nodded. He watched Daryl finish getting dressed and combing his hair back. Horatio had fallen asleep, curled up under Daryl's shirt. When Paul tried to gently take the shirt from him, he started whining and tearing up, so he just picked him up with the shirt. They walked downstairs and Daryl grabbed up a bag with the wedding gifts in it. Paul took the diaper bag and slung it on his other shoulder and they left the house. 

They walked down the street o the church where Rick was pacing impatiently. When he saw them, he jogged up to Daryl, a pale, panicked look on his face. 

“Rick? What's goin on?” Daryl asked. 

“I lost it.”

“Yer sanity? Cause we already knew that.” Daryl smirked. Paul bit back a snicker, clearing his throat when Rick glared at him. 

“No! The ring!” Rick hissed. 

Paul looked between them. “I'm gonna go put Horatio in the play pen with Judy and Isabella.” He walked into the church, smiling at Eric who was monitoring the kids. He laid Horatio down on one of the pillows. When he looked up, he saw Daryl putting the crock pot on the table, then turn and leave with Rick. Maggie walked over and hugged him, asking him how Daryl's doing. Jesus smiled and told her Daryl was doing fine and then told her about Horatio's first words. She exclaimed excitedly and they hugged again.

Daryl followed Rick back to the Grimes residence and helped him search the house for the ring. “Jesus Christ, man, how'd ya lose the damn ring?” He asked after about twenty minutes of searching every nook and cranny of the place. 

“I had it in my dresser this morning and I put it in my pocket when I was fixing to leave the house!”

“Maybe it ain't here, then. Maybe it fell out at the church or on the road.” Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his hair, grimacing at the feel of the gel. 

They left the house and retraced Rick's steps up and down before before Daryl let out a yell of victory. He bent down and picked the small box that laid on the curb. Rick hurried over to him and took the box, opening it to make sure the ring was still inside. He sighed with relief at the ring glinting gold in the light. Daryl smirked and smacked his shoulder. 

“Be more careful, man. Michonne woulda lost it if she found out ya lost the ring ya risked yer life against a walker for.”

Rick chuckled. “Yeah, she woulda. Thanks, man.” Rick handed the box to Daryl for safe keeping and pulled him into a tight hug. 

Glenn ran up to them. “Rick! What're you doing? We're fixing to start!”

“Shit! We gotta get goin!” 

The three of them ran back toward the church, the ring box held tightly in Daryl's hand. Daryl waited at the alter with Rick while they waited for Michonne to walk down the aisle. Jesus sat in the front pew, Horatio in his lap. Horatio kept wiggling around and yelling 'Mama.' He wasn't upset, he just wanted everyone to know he could talk now. He received a few giggles and Rick smirked at Daryl, who scowled at him, but he smiled and stared at his little family. 

Michonne walked down the aisle in a beautiful, slim white dress with a handful of white roses. Everyone stood and smiled at her as she walked past. She stopped in front of the alter and Rick took her hand. They face Father Gabriel and he gave a small scripture, then spoke the vows to them. Michonne repeated the vows and placed a ring on Rick's finger. Daryl handed Rick's ring over and he repeated the vows to Michonne while sliding the ring onto her finger. They leaned forward and kissed, hugging tightly. 

Everyone stood and clapped as the newly wedded couple walked down the aisle. The reception was held in the streets. Everyone ate food, danced, took turns singing and congratulated the couple. The celebration lasted well into the night around a bonfire. Daryl, Glenn and Abraham helped carry all the presents into the Grimes residence. Paul took Horatio home and gave him a bath and dressed him for bed. 

Daryl walked into the nursery, shirt pulled out of his pants and unbuttoned. He leaned against the doorway, watching Paul rock back and forth, singing a soft lullaby to their son. Horatio babbled softly, chewing on a cool wash cloth. He stared up at his father, eyes getting droopy and breathing beginning to slow. Once he was asleep, Paul stood carefully and laid him down in the crib, finally tugging Daryl's shirt away from him. The scout shook his head. 

“I don't know if it's your scent or the material of the shirt that likes.” He whispered as he walked up to Daryl. 

The hunter shrugged and they walked down the hall and into their room. He shut the door quietly. “Probably my scent. Its the scent he recognizes as warmth 'n safety.”

Paul smiled. “It is a nice scent.” He tossed the shirt into the laundry hamper. 

They got ready for bed together and were soon cuddling under the cool sheets, talking quietly, reminiscing and fantasizing about the future. Daryl fell asleep to the sound of Paul's voice and fingers carding through his hair. He dreamed of Horatio running down the street, playing with Judy, Isabella and Hershel, and a tiny little girl cradling in Paul's arms, blonde curls and blue eyes.


End file.
